Ebony & Gold
by CrimsonGaze
Summary: My first Bleach story. Moving with the main story line but with minor and major changes in romance etc. Story starts just after Aizen's betrayel and disappearance. Mainly Yoruichi x Soifon!
1. Clash of the hearts! Master vs Pupil!

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Well, this is my first bleach fic ever.. Be nice and be kind enough to leave a review if you found this story worth your time.

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 001**

"**Clash of the hearts! Master vs Pupil!"**

"_Did you think that someone like me could not fight against you all out?" _

"_...!"_

"_I said not to be cocky!"_

"Hmm.. You changed." the purple haired beauty sighed unintentionally out loud as she looked at her former pupil at the other end of the table.

"What was that Shihouin-san?" the white haired captain sitting next to her asked.

"Ie.. it's nothing." she shook her head as to clear her thoughts. "Anyway.. I think my presence is no longer necessary."

"Yes, I don't know why you were invited to this meeting in the first place!" the crazy science captain said loudly and crossed his arms. "You're no captain!"

"But a former captain.. And she seems that she bares us no ill will." Unohana defended, ever the reconciler. "She's been allowed to stay for a while at least."

"Well then, excuse me." Yoruichi smirked in her traditional way and made her way out of the room. _"She didn't say a word.. nothing."_

"Yo."

"Oh.. Ichigo, doing well?"

"Much better already! That squad 4 can do miracles!" he smiled openly adjusting the sword he held on his shoulder.

"Good to hear."

Ichigo was unnerved, she wasn't in her usual cheery demeanor. "What's going on?"

"It's.. nothing. Don't worry yourself over it." Yoruichi smiled.

Just then, the captains were done with their aftermath meeting and the door of the large room slid open. Ichigo and Yoruichi stood watching them go, the boy couldn't help but to feel a bit overwhelmed but the powerful aura emitting from each of them. Some he knew by name, some only by appearance, but he could tell that they each had a very powerful reiatsu and wouldn't want to cross swords with them again, especially with Kuchiki Byakuya. It had been a miracle that the battle ended the way it did. Protecting Rukia gave him the strength.

When they were all gone, Yoruichi had disappeared also. "Damn, where did she go now?"

"There you are!" Ishida came running towards him, Chad and Inoue in tow.

"Oh, guys!" he waved at them. "What's up?"

"Kurosaki-kun, let's go see Kuchiki-san!" the red head smiled.

"Sure thing, I was going there anyway."

It took a while of wandering about when they were finally able to locate Rukia. She sat on her mattress, a small, tomboyish girl with blond hair sitting next to her. They were caught up in their conversation and didn't notice the new visitors until Ichigo greeted them.

"Oh.. hey." Rukia nodded. "This is Kotetsu Kiyone, she's in my squad."

"Domo." she smiled and nodded politely but then winced as the injuries on her chest protested the movement.

"Are you injured?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah.. from my brief encounter with captain Soifon.." she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"You fought with her?!" Rukia was shocked, she hadn't noticed her comrade's injury.

"Well.. I wouldn't really say that.. You see, I really didn't have chance to do.. anything.. before I was on the ground.. in pain.."

"Who- who's this Soi- Soi.. Soi-what's her name?" Ichigo said dumbly making sweat drops appear around the room.

"Captain Soifon." Rukia started.

"She's strong.." Kiyone said, still shaking from remembering as the captains foot made contact with her chin. "She didn't even have to draw her Zanpakutou.."

"What?" Ichigo almost laughed. "She beat you without a sword.. You must be pretty wea-!"

Rukia smacked him atop his head. "Baka, she could beat you easily without drawing her sword! She's captain level!"_ And a master a hand to hand combat.._

"I won you're brother, he's a captain!"

"That was luck!"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"You two.." everyone else sighed.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you captain, you know, you might be getting a cold." the 2nd squad vice-captain, Oomaeda, stated in between his munching.

"I'm fine." the petite woman answered.

"Hmm.. then it means that someone is speaking of you behind your back."

Be it neither one, the captain didn't like it. The two were again working late, being assigned to investigate each and every detail on the Aizen case. This was how it was, the 2nd squad rarely got any free time, the captain, you could practically say that never. Soifon sighed and rubbed her temples. This was something the captain never did, so Oomaeda didn't really know how to react. The look that his captain gave him was more than enough to convince him to not ask about it.

"Oomaeda."

"Hai!" was his instant response.

"You can have the rest of the night off. There isn't much left to process so you are no longer required here."

"Um.." he hesitated.

The captain only needed to lift her ebony gaze from her papers to make the vice-captain regret hesitating. "Hai." he said firmly, bowed and left.

"That was nice of you." the figure standing behind the small woman said warmly.

"What do you want?" not surprised by the least of her fellow officers appearance.

"Just checking up on you.."

"Not necessary."

"Don't be like that." Retsu said kindly and sat down next to her college. "You were very quiet at todays meeting."

"What are you implying?" Soifon didn't like this at all. The other captain wasn't her friend, not really, they got along but only when need be, and tonight there was no need for it.

Unohana sighed. The 2nd squad captain could be so cruel at times. "Seeing someone must have upset you.."

"She has no such power over me."

"She?" Unohana said playfully. "Who do you mean?"

"What?!" Soifon stood up angrily, she didn't like being toyed around.

"I'm merely pointing out that no matter how you try convincing yourself otherwise, your former senpai still holds some edge in you." the other captain stood up. "I never mentioned her, I said someone.. Yet you automatically thought I was implying her." she smiled. "Seems to me that she is indeed disturbing your thoughts."

"Tsh.. What do you know!" the raven haired girl said bitterly.

"Me? I know absolutely nothing." she said in such honesty that it made alarms ring in the back of Soifon's head. "But still.."

"Hmm?"

"You really went that far with those two.." the older woman sighed, shaking her head.

"Two? What do you mean?"

"My second's sister and her squad member.. In the execution site. Isane was quite furious.."

"And?" the word so simple, yet held so much bitterness and the tone so cold.

"I just thought she had been something of a friend to you.."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad? If you are, you're failing miserably at it." Soifon stated. She felt no remorse over what happened and if her former senpai had not intervened, she would have killed the young shinigami. Justice must be served and she was a traitor in everyone's eyes at that moment.

"So cold.. When did you become like this?" the kind woman shook her head in defeat and left.

Soifon sighed. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was tense and on edge, she needed to cool down. So, she did what she did every time she had the time.. she dropped her work and left her office.

* * *

The gang from the real world was having fun, relaxing and talking of things with no real importance. Rukia was enjoying herself as well and even Kiyone had stayed to get to know the heroes who had saved the day. The bright blue sky had darkened into night outside and the degree of people fussing about had decreased.

"Come to think of it.. Where's Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"I haven't seen her all day.." Inoue said sadly, instantly worrying.

"Was she that darker woman who held Aizen with captain Soifon?" Kiyone asked.

"Eh?" the blond boy's face dropped. "That- tha- that tiny woman was captain Soifon?"

"Don't let that cloud your judgment." the woman leaning on the door frame stated.

"Yoruichi-san!" he smiled and then a quick flash passed before his eyes.

"Yoruichi-sama, thank you so very much!" the tomboyish girl suddenly bowed before her.

"What?" Yoruichi was taken aback as was everyone else in the room.

Almost crying, Kiyone took the older womans hands between her palms. "You saved my life, I don't know how to ever thank you!"

"Oh, relax.. I was waiting to go at it with her!" she grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Ishida asked, adjusting his glasses.

"She saved me from captain Soifon, she was about to kill me and then you-" the young shinigami looked Yoruichi in the eyes. "You saved me, it happened so quickly.."

"Don't mention it!" the purple haired woman smiled warmly and patted the shorter one's head.

"You must be really strong!" Kiyone's eyes now glittered with admiration. "You held you're ground against captain Soifon!"

"Of course!" the goddess of flash grinned. "I know every trick she has up on her sleeve.. or at least, I used to know.." the latter part was said quietly, almost mumbling to herself.

"Oh.." Kiyone didn't know what to say next, the older woman's demeanor suddenly changed from cheery to grim.

"Anyway.. I just came to see if all this paid effort. Glad to see it did!" Yoruichi regained her composure and smiled warmly, looking at Rukia.

"Thank you for your help!" she bowed. "I know I wouldn't be here if it was not for you!"

"Oh just drop it!" she dismissed it with a wave of a hand. "Anyway, there's somewhere I need to be.. See you later!" And in a blink of an eye, she had vanished.

"_I know every trick she has up on her sleeve..?" _Ichigo recalled. "Is there some sorta history between Yoruichi and Soifon..?" he said quietly, all looking at him questionably now.

* * *

The night was nice and cool, the occasional breeze made the sakura tree's leaves dance beautifully under the bright light emitting from the round, full-moon. A lonely, pink leave tried to sore to the sky with the wind but the dominating force of the earth was calling it to fall to the ground. Before it made it's way down, a small glimpse of light flashed through it and a second after that, the leave was cut neatly in half from the middle and the two sides dropped down.

Soifon sheeted her Zanpakutou and gazed at the moon. _Just like back then.._

"This brings back memories." a voice behind her said.

The raven haired woman instantly jumped to a ready pose.

"What, you wanna go at it again?"

Soifon still couldn't see the one who dared to intrude her privacy but she knew who was out there. She relaxed and let go of the handle of her sword. _Of course she would come here.._ she sighed. "Why not? Maybe this time we'll get a conclusion." she smirked.

Then the figure appeared behind her. "I thought the conclusion was quite clear." Yoruichi grinned widely, her voice echoing with pride.

"Oh.. But I'm still standing here."

Yoruichi scowled. "So you prefer a fight to the death?"

Soifon turned around and now fully faced her former mentor. "Isn't that the surest conclusion you can get?" she said seriously.

"I don't want to fight you.. Soifon." the tan woman said sadly, looking at the ground.

The way Yoruichi said her name made Soifon scowl angrily. It made her blood boil in more ways than one.. The tone was so gentle, so soft, it almost made her want to puke. But it also made her outer shell crack slightly. She couldn't deny that it felt good to hear her say it.

Yoruichi, seeing the inner struggle going inside her former pupils mind, dared to take step closer so that she was now on a hands reach away from her.

"Stay back!" Soifon yelled and with a swift horizontal move of her arm she was able to get Yoruichi to back off. "Don't come any closer!" she could feel herself giving into the pain, the hurt.. but also to the joy she felt from seeing her Yoruichi-sama. _Dammit!_ She fought with everything she had not to let it show on the outside. _I already broke down in front of her once.. That won't happen again!_

"Soifon.." the purple haired beauty sighed, she could almost feel the struggle going on inside the other woman. "I know I hurt you-"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up and listen!"

Soifon was taken aback at the sudden outburst of her former senpai. Too shocked to say anything she just stared et her.

"Do you remember? This place.." she said quietly, looking at a single sakura tree.

"This is where I have always come to practice.."

"You mean this is were you always came to beat yourself down whenever you felt like you had failed somehow.." Yoruichi smiled gently and closed in on Soifon.

She smiled. She couldn't deny it, her senpai knew her better than anyone. "Yes.."

"I used to come and watch you.." the noble woman admitted, unashamed.

The news didn't come as a shock to the former pupil, she just got a confirmation to a fact she had been suspecting the whole time she came here.

"I remember you trained so hard.." Yoruichi smiled. "All in order to protect me.."

"A bit different now." Soifon stated harshly. "For the last century I have been doing the exact opposite."

_Practicing in order to kill me.._ Yoruichi sighed. "Do you really harbor so much hatred towards me."

"No. Not any more."

The words shone like stars of possible forgiveness in Yoruichi's heart. She smiled warmly and took a step forward.

"But don't misunderstand me." Soifon cut her off and turned her back at her. "I feel nothing for you anymore. You no longer hold you grip of me, I am free of you."

At first Yoruichi was shocked but the coldness of her tone but then, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Soifon scowled.

"Then you won't be angry.." Soon Yoruichi had Soifon pinned in a tight grip. The skillful master of flash held her former pupil from behind her, Soifon's left arm pressed against her own side and the right arm, which had been just barely quick enough to react was held by the wrist in it's upwards angle. "..if I do this?" all this happened so quickly that even the other captain's would have had trouble keeping up with Yoruichi's movements.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Soifon said angrily "Let go of me!" she struggled to get free but it was in vain, her senpai had her grip of her again, and a tight grip at that.

"I want you to listen to me.." Yoruichi said gently. "I am sorry for the way I left.."

"Enough!" The pupil still struggled but couldn't slip away.

"I know what I did was wrong.. But I couldn't take you with me. I wanted to but.. I just couldn't ask that of you.. I.. I.. I wasn't strong enough to do that back then.." Yoruichi almost cried as she was taken over by emotions long hidden. "But I'm stronger now.. I know what I want, I have always known I guess.. I want you, Soifon." she was finally able to admit it.

"Enough.." Soifon pleaded. She was shaking, fighting to keep the tears from coming, struggling not to fall apart again. She couldn't take this, not anymore.. How could she ever trust her again, she betrayed her, her own senpai who she admired so much.. "Please.. That's enough."

"No it isn't!" Yoruichi argued. "I don't know how to ever repay you for what you have gone through.. But I promise you this, I will give it everything I have, I won't let you down anymore!"

"Please.." Soifon pleaded again, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Yoruichi knew she had no right to do this to her former pupil, to but her through this again.. But she was selfish, she needed to be, this was something she needed. She had always regretted not taking Soifon with her, she needed to make amends, needed to settle this. She couldn't go on another day not knowing what it would be like holding the small woman in her arms. Yoruichi held Soifon even tighter to her but the dominating grip had vanished and was replaced with a hold that spoke more than any words could ever say.

Soifon felt her senpai slowly giving up, the hold now very weak and made it possible for her to get away anytime she wanted to but she no longer wanted it. She wanted to be held like this, she wanted to feel the dark woman next to her. For the first time since her senpai had left, Soifon felt complete. She turned around in Yoruichi's arms and returned to hug her to her fullest, her pale, slim arms settling on the older womans waist.

Yoruichi's hold tightened, her arms around Soifon's neck. She pressed her head in to the curve where Soifon's neck met her shoulder and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Soifon leaned her head on Yoruichi's chest feeling her heartbeat and breathing slowly calming and settling down on their normal rhythm. They stayed like this for a moment until Soifon felt Yoruichi grinning against her skin. She lifted her head and looked deeply into Soifon's dark gray eyes. "I hope you won't be angry.." Yoruichi grinned, her eyes dancing with their normal mischief. "..for this either." she whispered hoarsely and leaned in for the kiss.

**-Chapter 001 END**-

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! The first chapter to the story. And on a further note, in case you didn't notice, this story starts just after Aizen was defeated and revolves highly around Yoruichi and Soifon (my favorite couple!). Review please!


	2. Home coming! Back to normal life!

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Second chapter out! Thanks to everyone who were kind enough to leave a review on the first chapter!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 002**

"**Home coming! Back to normal life!"**

The day of return had come but it was still early in the morning, Chad and Ishida were still asleep, Inoue had woken up and was enjoying her breakfast at the mess hall, Ichigo made his way towards the Kuchiki residence, hoping to be able to see Rukia at least once before they head home. Many questions wandered around in the boy's head. _Will Rukia be alright if I leave her here? What will happen when we go home? Will I give up being a shinigami? What will become of this place? Where the hell is Yoruichi?_

He had reached the large courtyard of the noble house of the Kuchiki, Rukia was in one of these buildings surrounding it but in which one? He sighed. Then he saw the 6th squad vice-captain, Abarai Renji, exiting the building on the far left and made his way towards Ichigo. "Yo!" the blond boy greeted.

"What do you want?" the young man with weird eyebrows answered.

"That's none of your business!" Ichigo answered just as rudely.

"It is if you're going to my captains home!"

"I'm not here to see him!"

"Like I wouldn't know that?!"

"Is that so?!"

"Stop it you two!" a slightly gentler voice said.

"Rukia!" both men yelped.

"Geez, could you stop fighting already?" she said, shaking her head.

"I would but this guy..!" Ichigo said with gritted teeth.

"What?! You're the one who..!"

And so the fight went on and Rukia decided to leave them there and head indoors. _I hope my brother sees this.. They'll have it then._

_

* * *

_

"Here you go, nee-san!" Kiyone smiled and passed the bento to her sister.

"Thanks! But what's the occasion?"

"I don't know.. Let's just be happy we're alive and are able to enjoy this meal!"

Isane scowled. "No thanks to those ryoka and captain Soifon!"

"Well, that's in the past now, let's just leave it behind us!"

"I'll make her pay for hurting my little sister!" the gray haired woman insisted.

"Wouldn't recommend that!" a voice said gently behind them.

"Captain Ukitake!" they both bowed.

"Just relax, you were enjoying your lunch, so don't mind me and please continue." he said warmly and placed his hand on Isane's shoulder. "And if there's someone to blame for what happened to Kiyone, it's me. Soifon merely did what she felt right." he smiled. "In her eyes we seemed traitors." _And perhaps we are.. But Aizen was a bigger scandal._

"But Kiyone didn't do anything.."

"I'm in captain Ukitake's squad, of course I would be suspected."

Just then the door opened again and the captain wearing his usual straw hat entered.

"Captain Kyouraku!" the sisters, lower in rank, greeted and bowed.

"Shunsui, what brings you here?" his old friend smiled.

"Well, it seems that this little missy is here to take us to see Yama-jii!" he smiled in his usual manner and pointed at Soifon appearing from behind him wearing her trademark scowl, which in fact seemed to deepen, if that was even possible, when he called her "little missy".

"You have been summoned to hear your sentence." Soifon declared in her cold tone. "I am here to enforce that."

"I see, well.. it's a bit sooner than I expected." Ukitake's demeanor taking a more serious side. "Are we to expect good or bad news?" he smiled at Soifon as if to ease the tension.

She only looked at him deadpanned.

"Let's go then." and all the captains left.

"And not a word to ask if you're alright.." Isane gritted her teeth.

* * *

"I think this calls for a celebration!" the female shinigami with the um, slightly larger than normal, breasts cheered and joyously pounced around the squad 10 captains office.

"Calm down, Matsumoto!" the small, white haired 10th squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou yelled.

"Captain, no need to get so angry.." Rangiku faked crying.

A vein popped up on Toushirou's forehead.

"I'm a great cook, let's make a celebration dinner!" she joyed. "Oh, and a early dinner so that those ryoka can join in too!"

"What?!"

"You don't need to be that hostile, captain!" she frowned. "They did help us out!"

"I really don't see how they helped us?" the white haired boy sighed. "They caused considerable damage to many buildings, injured at least three captain's, destroyed the execution site and.. made us all look unsuited for our job."

"They saved Rukia..?" the vice-captain tried.

"Don't know her.. Besides, she was rightfully punished, though the death sentence might have been a bit harsh." he gave her some slack.

"See! Our prodigy captain can be cheery and merciful indeed!" Matsumoto smiled widely.

"Shut up!"

* * *

It wasn't anything formal but many of the 13 gotei captains, vice-captains and even troopers had started gathering it the 10th squad courtyard. Matsumoto had somehow managed to convince vice-captain Hisagi Shuuhei and the 13th squad Kiyone to help her prepare for the feast.

Ukitake was glad they were only vocally apprehended by the captain-commander but didn't really like these kind of gatherings, even if it was for him and Kyouraku. The mentioned captain sat not too far from him, surrounded by troops and vice-captains Madarame and Iba, all drinking sake.

The ryoka were trying to stay hidden, feeling probably out of sorts here, Kuchiki Rukia was of course with them, though one of them was missing.. If she could be called ryoka, she did belong here once.

"Looking for me?" the woman in question asked, startling the white haired captain. "I'm not out there causing trouble if that's what you think." she smirked and stepped beside the captain.

"Not at all." he smiled in his characteristic way. "Just makes you kind of wander.."

"What does?" the golden eyed goddess asked, not getting his drift.

"When both you and you former pupil are missing.."

Yoruichi grinned. "Now what could be going on in that mind of your's when implying something like that." saying that in a slightly suggestive tone.

Ukitake gaped, something like that had honestly not even crossed his mind.

"Don't worry, just teasing you.." the playful woman laughed and walked away from him, brushing her front finger under his chin as she went. _Little do you really know.._

"Stop flirting, Jyuushiro!" Shunsui shouted merrily.

"I, I wasn't!"

* * *

It was not like she intentionally did not go to the party but rather, she couldn't. Unlike the other captains, she has two jobs, being one of the 13 captains and the commander of the Special forces. She enjoyed her position but hated the paperwork that came with it. She was more of a hands on person, she liked being on the field, instead, she was stuck indoors, in her office, alone.

Soifon finished idling through yet another stack of papers when she momentarily laid down her pen. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she had a lot of things in mind, she always did, but now one thing took most control in her thoughts, the events last night.. _She, she kissed me.. what on earth did she mean by that?_ Soifon regretted what happened after that. She had left. Without a word. _I guess I could have handled that better.. but no use in dreading over it, she'll be out of here in a while.. I can concentrate on work fully again. _

Then there was a knock on her door. She stood up and opened it. No one. She scowled. Did she imagine it or was someone playing a prank on her. The raven haired woman sat down again and was about to start working when she was surprised by gentle hands that were pressed on her shoulders.

"I rather much like this outfit on you.." her friend whispered to her ear. "So much skin!" she continued in a certain, excited voice.

The captain couldn't help blushing, she didn't know how someone could stir up such strong reactions inside her. They way they had parted last night made her wonder what the dark woman wanted now, but she was unable to say anything, instead she just settled to enjoy the tender massage Yoruichi was kind enough to offer her. They stayed like this, the older woman gently rubbing the pale shoulders and Soifon finally started to relax and melt into the touch.

Yoruichi was glad to hear her former pupil sigh contently, a certain sign that her touch was appreciated. She smiled gently and made the bold move to start massaging the exposed back that screamed for her to touch it. At first Soifon did tense up but soon found this to be rather relaxing. It didn't take long for her to reach somewhat of a trance like state.

The purple haired goddess grinned and carefully placed a small kiss on a pale shoulder, still keeping her hands busy on her back. Soifon didn't seem to protest this, so Yoruichi kissed her way from the shoulder upwards. Her neck, her cheek and behind her ear, she kissed them so gently she wasn't even sure if Soifon noticed.

Soifon was in bliss, this felt good, she hadn't felt this relaxed since.. well since ever. She didn't recall a time she could just relax like this when someone was massaging her and.. kissing her? Sucking on her earlobe?! "Stop it!" she commanded suddenly and jumped up. She really wasn't angry just plain confused and it showed all up on her face.

"Why?" Yoruichi grinned in her usual manner.

"I.. I don't know!"

"Then why did you ask me to stop?" she teased and took a step forward.

"I.. I don't know.." the other answered a bit sheepishly, scratching the back of her head in a slightly embarrassed method.

"I thought you were.." she started and came close. "..rather enjoying yourself?" she continued and started playing with the hair behind Soifon's ear.

The captain couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed the attention her former mentor was giving her but it still made her very confused. Was this what Yoruichi had meant when she had said she wanted her. Is this what Soifon wanted? Had she always wanted this? And what was this? The confusion still evident in the younger shinigami's eyes, Yoruichi couldn't help but to laugh quietly. Soifon was brought out of her circle of thoughts but couldn't help but to feel even more confused now. _Is she.. toying with me?! _She scowled, turned around and backed away.

This in turn surprised Yoruichi. "What's wrong?" she asked, quickly turning serious.

"What is it you want from me?" Soifon asked quietly. She had never felt this unsure of herself and it made her feel weak and angry.

"Isn't that obvious..?" the former shinigami said in a sultry tone and caught the small woman to her embrace.

"Why..?" the captain could hardly speak, feeling her throat tighten up as emotions threatened to consume her. "Why are you doing this..?"

"Because I love you." she stated without a second beat.

Soifon turned around in her arms, her face expressing utter shock. The way the taller woman looked into her eyes, the whole expression on her face. The gentle, slight smile and the golden eyes so full of emotion, so honest. There wasn't a single doubt in Soifon's mind that Yoruichi didn't mean what she had just said. "I ah.."

"First time seeing you speechless." the other smiled and touched Soifon's cheek affectionately.

Still she couldn't say anything. Her throat felt tight, almost like she was suffocating. Few tears streamed down her cheeks and her lips started quivering.

Yoruichi smiled warmly, her eyes moist. She kept her distance for a while, just stroking Soifon's cheek with her thumb as if to say that everything will be all right. However it didn't take long before she was unable to fight the urge inside of her so she leaned forward..

Soifon felt her senpai's intention and met her halfway, this time kissing her back. Last night she didn't even have time to react. They held each other a long while, their lips colliding over and over again, dancing briefly together and then colliding again. Neither one could've probably had said what time of the day it was, or what day it was for the matter. All that mattered were each other.

Then for the lack of oxygen they had to part but they still kept embracing the other. The kiss was so intense it made Soifon feel weak on her knees. Sweat had broken out on Yoruichi's forehead and she wiped it away with her arm. She grinned in satisfaction and ran her tongue across her lower lip.

The way her senpai looked at her after their kiss made Soifon blush, she could tell there was an even deeper need in her eyes, so much built up desire it made her gasp for air. Yoruichi was glad to see such a strong reaction in the girl which encouraged her to kiss her once again.

The kiss was again passionate and lasted a long time, being bold enough to at least try and take the step forward Yoruichi struggled her tongue into Soifon's mouth. Bit surprised by this, she lost the battle for dominance briefly and Yoruichi was able to push Soifon backwards. A loud thud emitted when bare skin made contact with wood. Yoruichi grabbed Soifon's wrists rather roughly and lifted them above her head against the wall. Soon she was able to hold the pale wrists with one hand so that the other would be free to start roaming around the petite body. A cheek, ribs, a butt cheek, a breast.. It all felt so soft, even though it was through fabric. When her hand made it's way to try and remove the garment off of Soifon she was stopped rather abruptly and pushed away. Before she had time to ask the door slid open.

"Captain!" Oomaeda yelled. "Are you alright, I heard a loud.. thud.." his yelling quieted down when he saw the two women in the office. He couldn't quite tell what was going on but he was certain that something, something rather intense, was going on.

"Oomaeda."

"Hai!" he stood in attention.

"Never come into my office without knocking from now on. Understood?"

"H-Hai!"

"Good, dismissed."

"Hai!" he closed the door and left.

The sudden appearance of her rather stupid vice-captain snapped Soifon out of the clouds and back down to earth. She sighed, the last shreds of passion exiting from her body.

The mood was lost in Yoruichi as well who had never felt so aggravated in her entire life. Of course, she would not let it show on the outside. When Soifon wasn't saying anything, the dark woman felt obliged to break the silence. "Well that definitely killed the mood!" she grinned and almost laughed aloud at the shocked face on Soifon's face.

Soifon couldn't believe Yoruichi was able to say something so.. forward, so openly. It was not like they would've done.. anything, anything like.. that! Right?

"Too bad.. I was rather excited to get to taste you're-"

"Don't say another word!"

Yoruichi grinned. The expression on Soifon's face was so adorable. Such shock! "Oh come on.. Were adults here and besides, if he hadn't showed up you know you'd be down on the floor on your back and I'd be on top of-"

Then it happened. Soifon squealed. She squealed like a giddy teenage girl. She couldn't help it! The way Yoruichi was implying such forward things made her tough shell crack!

The other woman couldn't help but to laugh after the surprise of such a voice. "That was the most adorable thing I have ever heard or seen!" she laughed and held Soifon from the back, her hands settling on the slim waist.

Soifon was so red on her face that she didn't want Yoruichi to see it, she would laugh at her even harder. Then, again hands started roaming around her taunt stomach and sides and soft kisses were planted around her neck and shoulders. "Stop that.." she said softly.

"Alright. Just trying if it wasn't completely ruined.." Yoruichi said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Soifon turned around in her arms and smiled. The smile was so open and gentle, it spoke volumes. Now they both understood. Yoruichi smiled back a toothy smile and gently kissed her love once more.

* * *

"Where the hell could she be?" Ichigo asked in frustration. "It's time to leave already.."

"Shihouin-san knows her way out of here, she will follow you shortly."

"Huh? Alright.." Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Here." the white haired captain presented his hand.

"What's this?" the orange haired boy asked as he accepted the pendant.

"It's a sign.. You are granted a title of shinigami substitute."

"Um.. Cool, I guess.." he smiled. "Well, we're off!"

Then, a while later, Yoruichi was seen walking towards the portal.

"The others already left." Ukitake said apologizing. "You were nowhere to be found so."

"It's fine, I had something important that had to be done." Yoruichi grinned.

"May I ask what you're talking about?"

"Don't be so suspicious all the time!" captain Kyouraku scolded half-heartedly.

"Hmm.. let's just say that my appetite was satisfied for the time being.." she said candidly, looking at Soifon who tried her best to pass them by casually a bit further away.

The two men exchanged questioning looks.

Yoruichi walked towards the gate, smiling like a well fed cat.

**-Chapter 002 END-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** That was the second chapter! Liked it? Oh and changed the rating to M to be on the safe side, it was pretty.. intense for a while.


	3. Passionate night! Mission in the

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N: **Yay! The third chapter out! It looks like the writing bug managed to bite me.. When it wears off, don't expect updates this quickly!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

**Chapter 003**

"**Passionate night! Mission in the Living world!"**

It was Sunday and on Sundays, people, even shinigami, usually had the day off so that they could do whatever they felt like doing when having their free time. Unfortunately, the captain of the 2nd squad had no such luxury and was again stuck indoors, doing paperwork and with her luck, the day outside had turned out great. The sun was shining brightly and the soft breeze that blew occasionally made people feel more at ease when it cooled down their sweaty and hot bodies, then again, Soifon didn't get to feel the breeze, so she didn't really know if it was that cooling and nice. "Ugh.." she sighed and continued her task. Perhaps she would be done before nightfall.

Then suddenly she heard weak steps and.. some other noises from the ceiling columns above. She stood up and before she really got a good look, she saw something falling. Her years of training had made her reflexes quite quick so she caught the falling object.. which turned out to be something warm and hairy.. and black. Soon she came face to face with two golden orbs. "A.. A cat?"

"Oh right, you've never seen me like th-!" and before the cat was able to finish what she was saying, she was tossed away. She did however land gracefully on her feet, like cats always did.

"A, a talking cat?!"

The shocked expression on Soifon's face made the cat laugh. "Oh c'mon, the commander in chief of Special forces is afraid of a talking cat?"

"I- I'm not afraid!" Soifon huffed and crossed her arms. "I was merely.. surprised." _What am I doing..? I'm talking to a cat.. Perhaps I should really request a short leave._

"My, my.. Never thought I'd get to see such a shocked face on you anymore." the black cat laughed.

"Yo- Yoruichi..?"

"Who else?" and soon she was back in her human self and stood in front of Soifon, naked.

Soifon blushed heavily and conveniently returned back to her desk and started idling through her papers as if to hide the fact that she was intentionally trying not to look at Yoruichi.

"What?" the dark woman grinned. "It's not like you've never seen my naked body before!" she teased and came closer.

"Well That-!" Soifon took a deep breath to calm herself, she felt more excited than she would confess. "That was before.."

"Before..?" Yoruichi asked in her mischievous tone.

"Before." Soifon declared with final certainty, not going for her tricks.

"Hmh.. You mean before you.." Yoruichi grinned and flashed to lay down on Soifon's desk. "You desired it?" she said huskily, and traced Soifon's line of jaw teasingly with her finger.

Soifon felt all her blood rush in two specific places. Her head as she was turning almost as red as a tomato and to her lower.. parts, as she felt incredibly aroused. She opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. And before she was able to say anything, Yoruichi had stood up and adorned herself in Soifon's captain uniform. "Sorry, just teasing you.." she whispered and kissed Soifon behind her ear.

Soifon still couldn't say anything.

"How long are you gonna keep working?" the goddess of flash suddenly asked in a casual tone which snapped Soifon back from her shaky state.

"Until they're done."

"There's always tomorrow.." Yoruichi smiled.

"I'm not going to skip on work for your stupid games." Soifon stated in a cold tone.

"Oh.. Did I anger you?" she asked in mock concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel so excite-!"

"I'm not!" the captain quickly cut her off.

Yoruichi grinned playfully and stroked Soifon's cheek. "I'm gonna stay here tonight.." she whispered seductively.

"W- where..?" Soifon asked quietly, mesmerized by the touch and by the tone of voice Yoruichi used.

"In Seireitei." Yoruichi smiled and kissed her quickly. "But.. I don't have a place to stay.." she continued, her face taking a fake sulking look.

"O-oh..?"

"I was thinking.. that maybe I could stay in your place?"

"Wha- what?!" Soifon snapped out of it. "You can't stay there!"

"Why not?" Shihouin asked, slightly insulted. "It's not like I'm not houseclean." she smirked to lighten the mood.

"Well.. It's because.. just you shouldn't, we shouldn't-!" the raved haired woman babbled incoherently.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Yoruichi said a bit sadly.

"What? But that's not really.. I mean, I don't mind you staying but-"

"Really?!" Yoruichi beamed, she couldn't believe Soifon would actually fall for something as simple as a guilt trip. "Thanks!" she smiled and placed a gentle, quick kiss on Soifon's lips and turned into a cat again. "I'll be waiting for you.." she purred and flashed away.

Soifon sat still and stared at the window in front of her for at least ten minutes straight. _What the hell just happened..?_

_

* * *

_

In the real world, Kurosaki Ichigo stretched himself to full length, yawning and laid down on his bed. "This is what Sunday afternoons are all about.. doing nothing and laying around."

"Ichigo, lying around will make you fat." Rukia stated from her place on the floor. She was also lying down and reading a magazine with Kon by her side.

"You're lying around, too."

Rukia sat up with a straight back. "I am not."

"You were just now." Ichigo also sat up, leaning on one of his arms and scratched the back of his head with the other.

"If I say I'm not, I'm not!" the dark haired girl insisted, a stupid look on her face.

"That's right, she wasn't in the least!" the stuffed animal defended her and Ichigo attacked him.

"I'm busy right now." Rukia declared and Ichigo kneeled down beside her.

"Huh?! You were just reading a magazine." he said, a vein popping up on his head.

"I am doing investigative research on clothing in the living world." she said seriously. "But I must say, you people certainly aren't a bit embarrassed about wearing bizarre outfits." She continued, looking at the magazine and fishing around her own notebook. "Behold!" she said as she lifted it to show it to Ichigo. "I've memorized each of them in perfect detail."

"You don't think those drawings are more embarrassing?"

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya has already left to gather information and a 4th squad member and vice-captain Abarai are also already on the scene." the captain-commander explained.

The 13 gotei captains were summoned to a emergency meeting, concerning a criminal of Seireitei who had been sealed for a long time. Now, he had escaped and was causing havoc in the real world.

"I want captains Zaraki of the 11th squad, Ukitake of the 13th squad, captain Kyouraku of the 8th squad and finally captain Soifon of the 2nd squad to follow captain Hitsugaya and eliminate this threat." the old man stated.

"Hai!"

"Adjourned!"

Three of the named captains (Zaraki not included) quickly readied themselves and made their way towards the gate. Suddenly Yoruichi was standing behind them, smirking in her usual manner.

"Shihouin Yoruichi? Why are you here?" Ukitake asked, surprised to see her.

"I thought I'd lend a hand." she grinned.

"That's not what I meant."

"What?" Yoruichi laughed, raising her hands. "Even I get homesick sometimes."

"Good to see you!" Shunsui smiled. "It's not like there's any harm done if she joins us, right Ukitake?"

"That's not it.." he sighed. "Just how did you know we were assigned to leave?"

"I have my ways!" the dark woman smiled a toothy smile and looked at Soifon, who was already making her way to the gate.

* * *

Renji, Hanatarou, Kon, Ichigo, Rukia and captain Hitsugaya made their escape to the Urahara store.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked Ichigo, who sat down on the floor. "Really." The criminal had been stronger than Ichigo had prepared himself into.

"Yeah." he breathed heavily. "More importantly, what is that guy?"

"His name is Baishin." the captain stated, looking out of the window. "According to records, he's one of the shinigami who was in the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads about 400 years ago." he continued. "Suddenly one day, he went mad.. and he sent to the grave every officer, including vice-captains, that he encountered. The number was unthinkable sixty-three. We don't know the reason. Then Baishin escaped to the living world. In the end, after losing two captains as casualties, they succeeded in sealing him away in the Tagayama mountains. On that spot, they erected a temple and enclosed it in a barrier. However.." he explained and after a short break was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"He broke the seal and came out." Ichigo stated more than asked.

"Special orders from the Central Command Office." the white haired captain started again. "Re imprison Baishin within twelve hours, or exterminate him."

"So that's why Hanatarou got sent over." Rukia stated, crossing her arms.

"Yes." he confirmed it.

"Hey, Renji?" Ichigo started.

"What?"

"Did you, by chance, come 'cuz they asked you to be my backup?"

"It ain't like that." the red head answered, turning his head away.

Ichigo scowled. "Then what?"

"I just stopped by to see you guys." he said, slightly flinching.

"In a disguise?" Rukia asked. "During an urgent situation like this?"

"Shut up!" Renji said, looking away. "What does it matter?!"

Kon walked up to Renji. "It's so obvious!" he said in his characteristic way and Renji hit him atop the head. " 'The hell're you do-" he got up and was again squished by Ichigo who leaned on top of him.

"What the heck?" the blond asked. "If you want to help, you should just say so honestly!" he continued angrily.

"It ain't that! It's 'cuz you were messin' around that Baishin got away in the first place!"

"HUH?!" Ichigo scowled, their faces not far from each other. "As if you weren't completely useless against him!"

Renji stood up and Ichigo soon followed. "I couldn't attack 'cuz you were in the way, dumbass!"

"What?!" Ichigo yelled. "Is that how someone who's tryin' to get my help talks?!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Quit it!" Toushirou snapped, getting annoyed at the pointless argument. "In any case, finding Baishin is our first priority right now."

The other two backed up.

"At this rate, the countless Hollows drawn by his spirit power are gonna start attacking humans, too."

"What?!" Ichigo asked and clenched his fists.

"We can't waste time. I'm going ahead. Abarai, report the situation to the reinforcements" the captain ordered and turned around.

"Hey, wait a sec, shorty." the substitute shinigami asked.

The captain stopped. _Shorty?_

"Uh.. oh, sorry, uh, what was your name again?" Ichigo asked. "Um.. uh.."

The captain turned around. "It's Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"I'm gonna join in, too" Ichigo stated and stepped forward, all but towering the smaller captain."Not for you guys' sake. I can't let him have his way in our world." he said, pointing at himself.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and turned towards the window. "I don't mind, but don't get in our way."

"Sure." and the captain disappeared from his sight.

"IDIOT!" Renji suddenly yelled from his behind. "Don't say 'shorty' in front of captain Hitsugaya!"

"He's sensitive about it?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head.

"He's definitely angry." Rukia said quietly.

"Yeah, he's angry." Renji enforced.

"I couldn't help it!" the blond shinigami said, getting aggravated. "He's name slip-"

Then the doorway to Seireitei appeared before them and two Hell butterflies flew through, followed by. "Captain Soifon, Captain Kyouraku!" Renji said.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo wondered how come she came from there.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia stated the final entries name, her own squad captain.

"I heard you've already had a battle with him." he stated. "Where's captain Hitsugaya?"

Renji bowed down before the captains. "Aye, he has already departed to locate Baishin."

Kyouraku lifted his hat. "Good grief, things've gone awry once again."

"Zaraki is supposed to have come, too." Yoruichi said.

"With his sense of direction, who knows where he's gone." Soifon stated seriously which made Yoruichi nod and laugh quietly to her self.

"We have no time. Let's split up and search." Ukitake, the oldest captain in charge ordered. "And take care of any Hollows you encounter, as well." and the four started towards the window.

"Hey, w-wait a minute, Ukitake-san." Ichigo said and waited for him to look at him. "That guy's a shinigami, too, right? Then how come we don't know where he is?"

"Those who possess great spirit power are also.." Yoruichi began. "Skilled in hiding it." she said and turned to walk away. "Unlike you." she grinned and they headed off.

* * *

Yoruichi and Soifon made their way running atop the phone lines with great speed. So far, there had been no sign of the person they were looking for and had only come across some lonely Hollows.

"Why did you come with us?" Soifon asked as she dispatched a Hollow lunging towards her.

"What, you thought I'd let you do something so dangerous on your own?" Yoruichi smirked also cutting her way through a Hollow.

"You know.." Soifon smiled. "I know how to take care of myself."

"I know." the purple haired woman said knowingly and slayed another of the Hollows. "I'll look for Baishin." she stated when she noticed a larger group of Hollows following them. "Take care of these things." said asked and started jumping on the rooftops.

"You're taking the fun part?!" her former pupil asked, slightly shocked.

"Don't be like that." Yoruichi smirked.

"Master technique, Shunko!" Soifon yelled as she was flying through the air upside down.

After the cloud of smoke appeared behind her, Yoruichi smirked knowingly. "That's my girl."

* * *

It didn't take that long until Baishin was finally defeated. Capturing him became out of option once he had absorbed Kurosaki's reiatsu and was about to explode.

When they all were staring at the Zanpakutou that was all that was left of Baishin, Ukitake finally stated. "Now then, we must go back."

"Come to think of it, Zaraki never did come." Yoruichi grinned.

"With that sense of direction, who knows where he went.." Soifon, standing next to Yoruichi, again stated.

And as some sort of argument again started between Kurosaki and Abarai the captains started to depart. "Let's go." Yoruichi said to Soifon, stretching her arms.

"Aye." was her quick response. When she was already in the doorway she turned around to see the two boys still fighting. "Hey, we'll leave you behind." she said to Abarai and the 4th squad member.

Hanatarou had to drag Renji but they finally made it to Seireitei.

* * *

Again the short aftermath meeting was done and luckily everyone was allowed to go home fairly quickly due to the fact that it was Sunday and yes, even Soifon was allowed the rest of the day off, which didn't turn out to be that long since it was already late in the evening as she got home.

She opened the door to her quarters and closed it right behind her. After pealing off her small, Chinese shoes, she headed for the kitchen to get a quick glass of water before making her way to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She slid the door to her bedroom open and was almost scared out of her skin as someone spoke to her on her way to her dresser.

"It took you forever to get here.." Yoruichi said seductively from her place on Soifon's bed. "Hmm.. I find this bed of yours, rather comfortable.." she said as stretched herself to full length.

Soifon didn't need to look back to know that the other woman was not wearing a shred of clothing, she was naked, on her bed. After getting over the initial shock she went on about her business to change her clothes, she figured that two people could play this game. "I thought.." she started as she untied the yellow belt around her and took her captain's uniform off. "..you were going to sleep on the sofa." she said smirking but without turning around.

Yoruichi couldn't believe how excited she was getting as she watched the small woman slowly strip her clothing off. She was glad, it seemed Soifon was getting over the uncharacteristic shyness and modesty of hers. She got out of the bed and walked to her lover, who was adorned only on the uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces. Yoruichi placed her hands on the pale skin on Soifon's shoulders and made her way down tracing the tips of her fingers along her back all the way to the white belt of this uniform. She untied it.

Soifon was afraid, this was something she was not used to, this sort of physical and emotional intimacy. She felt her former mentor carefully touching her, stripping her.. it made her feel exposed in more way than one. It almost felt like Yoruichi was stripping a way into Soifon's mind, into her heart. She shivered as more clothing fell off of her, the chilly air coming in contact with her bare skin. Now there was not much left, soon she would be as naked as the day she was born.. like the woman standing next to her. Somehow she started feeling slightly insecure and undeserving of such affection so she gripped hard on to the remains of her cover and dared not to look in the eyes of her love.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked gently, giving the raven haired girl all the time she needed and let go of the clothing between her fingers. She turned Soifon around to face her and lifted her head to look her in the eye. Not much to her surprise, Soifon's eyes were moist with tears threatening to fall.

"It's alright." she said soothingly, holding the smaller woman to her and gently stroking her silky, raven hair.

"I'm sorry.." Soifon said quietly, backing away and wiping the tears from her eyes and feeling utterly silly.

"Don't be." Yoruichi reassured her and took both of her hands in hers. She liked how their hands were in so sharp contrast with each other, Soifon's pale hands in her cocoa colored ones. She squeezed her hands affectionately and dared to pull the captain with her onto the bed.

Soifon was shocked by such a bold move and even more so as Yoruichi started to remove the last pieces of clothing on her.

"You're beautiful.." the purple haired goddess whispered when she was finally able to see the outcome of her work. Soifon laid beneath her completely naked, and by gods she really was beautiful.

The small woman couldn't help blushing, no one had ever said that to her before. She didn't feel anyway nearly as beautiful as Yoruichi, who in fact, was perfect. She had that dark, imprisoning cocoa skin, her figure was elegant, her hair was beautiful due to it's rather unique color, her eyes, everything about her was a million times prettier than hers.

Unbeknown to Soifon, Yoruichi's thoughts weren't that far from hers except she was thinking of how beautiful Soifon was. The goddess of flash wasn't as critical with herself though, always feeling comfortable in her own skin and no one could come up with a reason why she shouldn't.

Soifon smiled as she heard those words and pulled the woman on top of her closer for a passionate kiss. Yoruichi, not one to pass up on something as good as this, leaned forward quite willingly, supporting herself on her arms so that she wouldn't put all her weight on Soifon. They kissed a long time, their lips and tongues gently exploring the other ones. Yoruichi's breathing accelerated rapidly as Soifon's free hands started roaming around the back and the front of her body, she felt her arms getting weak, soon she would not be able to support herself any longer, and as if on cue, Soifon used her legs to give herself momentum and flip them over, so that Soifon was now the one on top. Miraculously they had managed to do all this without their lips ever giving up their touch.

Now, happy to have free hands, Yoruichi in turn started her assault on Soifon's body. The woman on top of her sort of sat on her stomach, but most of her weight Soifon supported with her own knees, on both sides of Yoruichi. The tan woman pushed her hip forward and it collided with Soifon's rear, it felt good. The pale woman leaned forward, placing passionate kisses around her lovers chest, shoulders and neck. Yoruichi clung onto Soifon's back and buried her nails quite deeply into the soft flesh. Soifon moaned from both pleasure and pain and felt like screaming as she started to get frustrated in anticipation.

For a moment, Yoruichi stopped moving which made Soifon look at her questionably. She grinned and in a second was once again the one on top, the one to set the pace, the one with dominion. Soifon's breathing was heavy from passion and made Yoruichi want her even more. She leaned forward and encircled Soifon's left nibble with her lips and bit on it gently while the other hand assaulted the breast left without attention. Soifon pulled Yoruichi to a passionate kiss and placed her long, slender legs around her, pulling Yoruichi closer to her. As they made contact, both shivered deliciously as waves of pleasure made their way throughout their bodies. Yoruichi leaned onto Soifon, placed her lips on her ear, grinned and whispered. "The time for foreplay is over.."

**Chapter 003**

**-END-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** The third chapter out already?! How fast can one be? Nah, it didn't really take that long to write, since some of the scenes were borrowed (like most of you probably noticed!) from the short Bleach movie "Sealed Sword Frenzy". I kinda thought it would fit in this part of the story (Only for the exception that Rukia wields her sword in the movie..) which I never mentioned in my writing. (Ha, just ignoring facts!) *shamed* Anyway.. Quite the ending, huh? Do you think they moved too fast? I think so, but I just couldn't help writing it! ;P And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. New threat arises!

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N: **The next chapter is here, enjoy!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 004**

"**New threat arises!"**

"I heard you got a little lost yesterday." captain Komamura laughed slightly as Zaraki Kenpachi sat down. Captains Ukitake, Unohana, Kyouraku and of course captain Komamura sat around table, quietly eating breakfast.

"Hmph!" the fierce captain grunted and started eating.

"No need to get angry!"

"Please." Unohana said calmly. "Do not aggravate him."

"He's not, honestly. He's just trying to lighten the mood." Shunsui smiled.

"That Kurosaki kid beat him." Zaraki stated.

"Oh, so that's why you're on edge?" Komamura laughed."The boy has some real talent, I heard he's had good mentors."

"Yes, Shihouin Yoruichi being one." Ukitake said knowingly. "The former 2nd squad captain and the commander of the Special Forces."

"Soifon's predecessor." Unohana smiled.

"She taught her as well?"

"Yes."

"No wonder I keep sensing them together.." he said, his keen "nose" sensing them almost constantly to be in the same place. "Why is she even allowed in here?"

"It's not like she was ever really exiled.." Ukitake explained. "She left on her own volition and was merely stripped off her position."

"I see.."

"Let's go, the meetings almost started." Unohana smiled and rose.

* * *

Two, dark gray colored eyes opened as the sunshine hit them just barely through the curtains. Soifon yawned and stretched her arms above her head and then bent forward to touch her toes. She was being careful not to make much noise after she noticed that her partner in crime had really stayed the night. The darker woman was slightly snoring which made her smile. She carefully stroked the soft cheek and placed the purple hair on it behind her ear. Yoruichi smiled and mumbled something in her sleep.

Soifon looked around her now, quite messy, bedroom. _She really can make a mess.._ she sighed but then, her ebony gaze landed on her clock. _8 a clock? Hmm..? How come I think I forgot something..? !!! _"Shit!" she suddenly yelled which in turn woke her companion and scared the living hell out of her.

"Wha-what?!" Yoruichi said groggily, rubbing her eyes. "What are you-?" she started but had no time to finish as her own, orange jacket was thrown on her.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Soifon ordered and was franticly putting on her own clothes. "The meeting! I totally forgot!" she screamed and looked accusingly at the purple haired goddess.

"What'd I do?" she asked innocently and grinned. "Besides, I haven't been invited to any meeting.. Must be just you captains. You remember? I'm not one anymore." she explained it like talking to a child.

"Argh!" Soifon cursed since she was having difficulty in such a hurry. Then she remembered having one spare captain's haori in her office so she left the bedroom adorned only on her uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces.

When Yoruichi exited the bedroom, she only saw a flash of Soifon's back as she was already headed out, and she smirked.

* * *

"Is everybody present?" the elderly man asked as he looked at his subordinates.

"Um, it seems that the 2nd squad captain is still missing, sir." Unohana cleared, wondering where the usually so punctual woman had stayed.

"I see.. well, we'll just start without her." he was slightly shocked as well.

The meeting was already well on the way as Soifon finally made it there. At the door, she dreaded the idea of entering but saw no other choice and opened the doors. "Excuse me, I apologize for arriving late."

All eyes now darted upon her and she felt like shrinking away from sight, none the less she still made her way through all of them to her place on the closest right from the captain-commander.

"As I was saying.." the bearded man continued and Soifon thanked the gods that he didn't ask her for a reason for her late arrival. She had been in such a hurry, that making up an excuse had only popped up in her head at the door and that didn't really give much time for making one.

So the meeting went on, it was just a quick meeting to set goals and orders for the coming week and ended rather quickly. When the captain's were finally adjourned, Soifon headed straight to the door so she would quickly make it to her office. Then, she was rather abruptly stopped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "What happened to you?" captain Hitsugaya asked.

"What do you mean?" she responded in a harsh tone. She didn't like the other captain touching her.

"Your back?" he continued, removing his hand and crossing his arms.

"Eh?" Soifon asked, confused.

"It looks like it's been scratch-!"

Then something clicked inside Soifon's mind. Something, concerning last night, the event that took place in her bedroom, on her bed. "It's nothing!" she said a bit too hastily, making the the small captain scowl, not entirely convinced. "I-I got to get to my office!" she said, quickly making her exit, her face as red as a tomato. _I'm gonna kill her!!!_

In the corner of the room, not seen by the others, Kyouraku Shunsui smiled knowingly.

* * *

In the real world, Ichigo and the others were kept busy by a trio of new enemies who had now captured the large, darker boy, Chad. Of course, Yoruichi knew this was a game that was set up by Urahara but she still couldn't help worrying about the boy.. and the whole crew. She tried shaking such thoughts from her mind as she made her way towards a certain office through Seireitei, smiling as she imagined her little bee busy at work.

The hundred years of separation from this world brought out some other memories in her, as she passed the large training yard, where even now young candidates for the special forces were training. She smiled, this was were she first met Soifon. And speaking of the small captain, Yoruichi was surprised to see her observing the youngsters, standing on top of the large staircase leading to the main building of the 2nd squad. Of course, she was wearing her trademark scowl and her arms were crossed. Yoruichi flashed beside her. "Yo!" she greeted warmly and smiled. Unfortunately, Soifon's response was not nearly as warm and friendly as hers, she only gave her a blank stare. "Alright.. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." the pale woman answered monotonously.

"Oh.. My mistake then." Yoruichi grinned and attempted to steal a small kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Soifon yelled a little too loudly and some of the students dropped their workout and started observing the scene. "This is no place for such things.." she said a little quieter. "All of you! Back to training!" she commanded and not a single eye pair laid upon them anymore.

"Are you ashamed?" the tan woman asked, not insulted but rather confused. "I didn't think you of all people would be like that.."

"It's not like that." Soifon said calmly. "I do not let them see my weaknesses, that's all."

"I am.. a weakness to you?" Yoruichi asked, now slightly hurt.

"Do you remember our training, Yoruichi-sama?" she called her respectfully, shocking the other woman. "Emotional attachments are a weakening force and are to be avoided."

"I always hated that.." she answered seriously. "I see feelings as a benefit.. The will to defend those who I love."

"And to kill the ones you hate?" Soifon countered, shaking her head. "Hate is sometimes even more powerful than love.. It can cloud you judgment."

"What are you saying..?" Yoruichi asked, her voice slightly shaking. She couldn't help but feeling that Soifon was about to say something to her, something that she never wanted to hear.

Soifon saw the terror in her lovers eyes and sighed. "I'm merely saying that showing my weaknesses in front of my subordinates weakens the whole squad."

"So you're not..?" the goddess of flash exhaled a breath of relief and placed her hand on her chest. "I thought you were gonna.. you know?"

"Say that I don't want you around anymore?" Soifon smiled. "No, that's not what I'm saying.. I just don't want to tell the whole world about it."

"So you are ashamed?"

"No, I already explained-"

"Do you really see me as a weakness?" Yoruichi cut her off, her face dead serious.

After a moment of hesitation, Soifon decided that she rather be honest than to face her own lies later on. "Yes." she said looking at the ground. "I do see you as a weakness for me." the captain continued, looking her partner straight into her golden eyes.

Yoruichi felt more than a little insulted by this and turned her back at Soifon, preparing to leave. "I'll.. head to Urahara's today." she said sadly, looking over her shoulder.

"I see." Soifon felt obliged to respond and kept her stare on her pupils.

Hurt by her lovers coldness, Yoruichi said not another word as she flashed away, wondering when they would see each other again.

Soifon felt like hiding away in some distant hole in the earth and cry her heart out. _Why do I have to be this stubborn..? I'm sorry.._

_

* * *

_

"I hear you've been busy?" the dark haired woman smiled at her long time friend.

"Huh?" the other one asked, taking a sip of tea, which was probably.. strengthened by some sake.

"Oh come on!" she laughed."It's not like I can't see it on you and on your neck!"

"What?!" the purple haired woman yelped and covered the red spot on her neck with her hand. "It's- It's not what it seems!" she quickly tried explaining.

"Oh?" Kuukaku smiled. "Then my nose clearly is deceiving me.."

"Eh?"

"I thought I could smell.. honey, as you walked inside." the fierce woman said thoughtfully and grinned making the other woman uncharacteristically blush to a deep shade of red. "I was right then..?"

"Y-yeah.." Yoruichi smiled.

"What?!" Kuukaku yelled. She had only had her suspicions but now. "You really did her?!"

"Don't say it like that!"

"Sorry.." she calmed down and waved her hands. "Wow.." she grinned.

"Yeah.." Yoruichi said quietly.

"Huh? You got problems already?" Kuukaku laughed slightly. "Well, I can't say that it wasn't to be expected. You two are probably the most stubborn people I know."

"She doesn't want others to know.." the former princess said a bit sadly.

"I can relate to that." the dark haired woman stated, surprising Yoruichi as her friend hadn't taken her side on the matter. But then again, they rarely did agree on things.

"I guess so.." she finally admitted. "It's just.. It's gonna be hard to keep it in the wraps."

"You mean you're gonna have a hard time?"

"What?"

"I know you.." Kuukaku said, shaking her head. "You're a passionate woman, Yoruichi, and a dear friend to me.. But you know? That's exactly the reason why I can say this to you.." she continued, taking a small break. "You have the libido of a rabbit!"

"What?!" she yelled, and fell down on her back from shock.

Kuukaku laughed hard. "You know you're gonna try grabbing her and kissing her and doing whatever gross stuff it is you do, in public!"

Yoruichi scratched the back of her head.

"That small girl isn't like that.." the fireworks expert reasoned. "She's more serious and committed to her work, you know this.."

"Yeah.." the tan woman admitted.

"But, I'm happy for you two!" Kuukaku suddenly beamed. "And it's not like you can't tell Urahara and the orange haired kid and his friends! Your girl never really socializes with them anyway, so how would she find out that they know."

"That makes sense, in a stupid kinda way, I guess.."

"You know I'm right!"

When Yoruichi arrived to the living world, she could instantly feel a.. strange reiatsu in the air. It wasn't really that strong but rather.. just strange. She quickly made her way to Urahara's shop to write a note to someone.

* * *

"Come in." the captain ordered as there was a knock on her door.

"Reporting in." the man dressed in all black and cover over his face, bowed and stated his report for his commanding officer. "Message from Shihouin Yoruichi." he said and handed her the scroll.

"Dismissed." Soifon ordered as she accepted the delivery.

"Hai."

_What could she already want now? Argh, she can be such a-? Wait a minute? This is?!_ The shocked expression on her face soon turned to a scowl as she made her quick exit.

* * *

Hours later from when the 2nd squad captain received her concealed message, a conversation concerning her was had between the 10th squad captain and vice-captain. "Captain Soifon was.." the white haired prodigy started.

"Yeah. It seems that just before we ceased communication she was headed over that way by herself." his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku finished for him.

"Without any guards?" he said, his face expressing hard concentration and voice hinting some doubt. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Matsumoto said sternly. "Oomaeda said so. I wonder what's going on."

"The great Shihouin Yoruichi and Ukitake are working together." Hitsugaya said, taking a sip of his drink. "I wonder what they are planning. Leave them alone." Then, he lifted his head and gave a sideways glance towards the strawberry blond woman. "More importantly, how were you able to get that information from Oomaeda? Today is paperwork day, so weren't you here all day today?"

The expression on Rangiku's face was a bit surprised but she did her best to hide it with an innocent smile. "Ah, well, when I went out for a bit I ran into him."

"Really? Just a bit?" Toushirou asked, unconvinced and taking another sip. "So what are those mountains of papers hidden under the sofa?" and when he laid down his cup, his subordinate had vanished. "Matsumoto!!!"

* * *

After running around the whole day, trying to locate the strange reiatsu, Yoruichi and Soifon started to get close. "Hurry." the dark woman, now in her cat form, commanded.

Old habits die hard and Soifon responded like Yoruichi was still her commanding officer. That, and she was rather pissed right now so she did everything to pass it onto the cat. They came pass a park and suddenly, the black cat dashed into the bushes. "Look!"

Soifon was right behind her and examined the clothing on the ground. There was some sort of dust.. or sand in them. "This is.."

"It's the remains of a spirit." the cat said knowingly. "They are much more cleverer than they appear."

"I will send this data to Soul Society." Soifon stated and fished around her pocket for a vial.

"Ukitake is supposed to be prepared." Yoruichi said as the raven haired captain swiped some of the spirit residue into the vial.

* * *

"So you're here after all." the small captain said as he entered the room through tall doors.

"Hey! The kid prodigy came, huh?" Kyouraku smiled at him past his shoulder. "Wanna fight?" he joked as Hitsugaya passed him.

"I'll pass. Excuse me." he said to the other white haired captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"What are you two old men doing?"

"Just a little survey." he said seriously. "Soifon is currently sending us some data from the real world."

"Was the Senkai Gate closed for this?"

"Well, yeah." the laid back captain answered from his place on the floor. "It's easier to gather data on alien elements if we stop soul movement."

"Alien elements?" the young captain asked, thinking it to be a joke.

"Right." Ukitake confirmed. "We are trying to find out what they really are."

"There couldn't be a connection between this and the Aizen incident, could there?"

"I don't know." Ukitake said, turning his head away. "Everything will be known after this."

Then the sample arrived, and there was no prior record of anything like it in the database.

"What do you think?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah, it's strange."

"At any rate, it seems that we have to study it some more." Shunsui said as he stood up behind the two other captains, staring at the large computer screen.

* * *

At the same time that Ichigo and the gang were desperately trying to save Chad from the three modified souls, Yoruichi and Soifon were still looking for the one who emitted such strange reiatsu. Yoruichi also reasoned that all the remnants of spirits they had passed for a while, had come in contact with this new unknown force. As they started to get closer to the source, she commanded Soifon to be careful who acknowledged this. "It's close."

They came to the railways at the edge of town, drawn by the reiatsu and as they got closer, they started hearing an eerie hum, sung by a woman. They drew close and as they passed a train, they saw her. Soifon hid behind the front of the train, taking a ready pose. The two women observed the event for a while and saw a man heading towards the humming woman who sat upon a wooden box. As the man got closer to the woman, the two companions couldn't help feeling that there was something wrong, the man didn't seem to be in his right mind. As he got closer, the woman stood up and placed her arms on his shoulder and neck. Soifon felt a strange force and heard a sound, almost like the wind. "That's.." she started but was cut off by her cat companion.

"Soifon, please send this data!" Yoruichi said as she jumped atop the train and transformed back to a human. From there, she jumped onto the woman, raising a large cloud of dust into the air and blocking Soifon's view.

Yoruichi was able to repel the woman away and held onto her victim. "Don't interfere with a man and a woman when they are doing something fun." the other woman commanded.

"You tried to suck out his soul." the dark woman said and lifted her gaze on the woman. "What are you?!"

The assaulter smiled. "You'll find out eventually." and she disappeared.

Soifon rushed forward. "Should we follow her?" she asked, ready to flash away any second.

"No. It seems that she's quick with escaping. You sent the data, didn't you?"

"Yes." Soifon responded, kneeling down. "Um, that woman just now was.."

"Yeah. This is also the first time I've seen her. Soifon, please go back to Soul Society and report this incident to Ukitake." Yoruichi said firmly.

"Right!"

Somehow, this didn't feel right to Yoruichi as Soifon flashed away before her eyes. The raven haired woman was acting like she was her pupil again. _We need to talk.. but now is not the time.._

_

* * *

_

"I see, that's how it was." Ichigo said as he picked up the striped hat on the ground. "Come out!" he yelled. "You're here, aren't you, Urahara-san!"

The elusive man appeared before all of them. "My, I've been found out." he sighed and explained it all. The three modified souls worked for him and this whole little game had been set up for the humans to strengthen themselves. As they were having their conversation, a familiar voice shouted at them.

"Kisuke!" and in a blink of an eye, Yoruichi was standing in front of them all with a serious look on her face. "I have something to tell everyone."

"What is it?" Urahara asked a bit stupefied, it had been long since he had seen Yoruichi this serious.

"Bountou has appeared."

**-Chapter 004 END-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** I know it really isn't that much of a cliffhanger, knowing that everyone has seen the series. You all know where we are in the story and you know what's coming. Bountou assault on Soul Society and... Soifon dies.. Not! But that's what the episode said.. so maybe we'll just see that. Wouldn't that make a great ending to my story! Bwa ha haa! R&R!


	5. Bountou assault!

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 005**

"**Bountou assault!"**

"Captain?" Oomaeda asked.

Soifon didn't answer, she had not heard her subordinate.

"Captain?" he said a bit louder this time and coughed.

"Oh.. Yes, Oomaeda?"

"Is something the matter, captain? You seem distracted?" he asked, slight concern in his voice.

"Mind your own business." Soifon snapped angrily. "Give me the report already."

"H-Hai!" her vice-captain stuttered, taken aback by her outburst. ""As I was trying to say.." he straightened his back and felt pissed for getting scolded, he had already reported, she was the one who had not listened. "All the groups currently in the real world have sustained damage and some causalities.. They are all currently withdrawing."

"I see.." the raven haired woman sighed. "Did they gather any useful information?"

"It seems the Bountou are using some sort of.. bugs, to suck out living souls."

"What?!"

"These bugs killed some of our men.. Sliced right through their stomach.." Oomaeda explained. "Captain Hitsugaya has now been ordered to take care of things. The covert ops were never meant to make contact, just gather information.."

"I know that, I was the one who ordered them there." Soifon said, again sounding quite irritated. "This is getting out of hands.. What on earth are those soul suckers after..?"

* * *

After hearing the news, Yoruichi couldn't help but to feel sorry for Soifon. She remembered how she had felt when she heard some of her men had died during a mission. She felt responsible but saw it as unavoidable, men die, that's the way things are. Ukitake and Kyouraku were kind enough to fill all the details to her about the Bountou, though some things were not clear to anyone at this point. More research needed to be done, and there was also the case of someone hacking into Kurotshuchi's database. She flashed her way through Seireitei, trying to locate a certain someone. The small falling-out they had the other day was still bothering Yoruichi and they hadn't had a proper chance to talk after it. When she finally arrived at the window of Soifon's office, she was surprised to come face to face with her vice-captain. "You're.. Oomaeda, right?"

"What of it?" he asked, his mouth stuffed with cookies.

"Um.. where's Soifon?"

"That's no business of yours." he said calmly.

Yoruichi sighed. "Oh c'mon! What harm can it cause if you tell me where she is." she said, pouting. "I'll give you a cracker if you tell me." Yoruichi grinned.

"Don't make fun off me!" he yelled, feeling insulted. "The captain left me in charge of things while she went out. She didn't tell me where, but then again, she didn't need to."

"Huh?"

"If you were not so busy looking at me, you'd notice someone staring at your back from the ground."

And true to his words, Yoruichi saw her love glaring at her beneath her, her arms crossed. She jumped down and smiled at her. "It seems your mood hasn't changed."

"What are you doing here?" Soifon asked, irritated. "I thought I said I didn't want you to-"

"Relax!" Yoruichi cut her off. "I want you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor." the captain asked, her tone all business.

The darker woman didn't like it but decided that now was not the time to get into an argument. "Please drop by at Kisuke's."

"What?" Soifon laughed slightly in disbelief.

"Please.. there's something I must do before returning there."

"What could be so important that you can't tell him yourself a little later?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Please, just do this one thing for me.."

"Fine." Soifon said evenly, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you like this..?" Yoruichi asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Like what?"

"This cold..? Did I do something wrong?" she cleared, hugging herself with one arm.

"No.." the raven haired woman sighed. "You didn't. But this is not the time for this, there are more important things at hand." she said and looked around. When she saw no one, she placed her hand on Yoruichi's shoulder to try and reassure her that nothing was wrong.

Not entirely convinced, the goddess of flash just nodded and passed the message to Soifon.

What neither of them seemed to realize was the fact that Soifon's vice-captain had never left his place near the window and saw the whole exchange...

* * *

_Why did I agree to come here.. I hate this place!_ Soifon mentally screamed as she sat around the table in Kisuke's store. The two men with her weren't saying anything which made her pissed off.

"I guess this is all right, considering how sudden it was." Kisuke stated as he closed the case in his lap.

"It's wonderful, manager." the glassed man sitting next to him praised and accepted the case from him.

"Now then, my apologies for interrupting you." the former captain said calmly.

"It's okay." Soifon said politely, though inside she was fuming as she wanted to get out of there this instant.

"So then, what were you saying?"

"It's a message from Yoruichi-sama." the raven haired captain used her lovers name respectfully, not wanting the man asking questions. "I will continue my investigations in Soul Society for a while, so please be wary of the Bountou's movements." she used Yoruichi's exact words. _Why did she send me to give this sort of unnecessary message?!_

"I see." Urahara said, cradling his chin with his index finger and thumb. "So, how are things going on over there?"

"Several military commanders are out gathering information on the Bountou. However, they have yet to get to the core of the problem."

"I understand. Job well done." Urahara praised and bowed slightly.

"Then I'm leaving now. I must get back to Yoruichi-sama immediately." Soifon said, standing up. But before she left, she looked up at the ceiling an sighed. "But even so.."

"What is it?" the hatted man asked, honestly curious.

"It's terrible that Yoruichi-sama has had to live in such a pathetic hut." she continued, looking around the room.

"What did you say?!" Urahara's employee asked in shock but he silenced him with a wave of a hand.

"My apologies. But even so, this place has a nice feel to it." Kisuke said, politely cocking his hat.

"You do understand that if something should happen to Yoruichi-sama, I'll make you regret it." Soifon said seriously, giving the former captain a scary, sideways glance over her shoulder and then she left.

"My, my." the large man next to Kisuke said quietly.

"I just want to get this over with without any incidents." the blond man said knowingly, not wanting to get into a fight with that woman.

* * *

Few days went past that Soifon didn't hear from her former mentor. She was getting slightly worried, hearing reports of the devastation the Bountou had caused in the living world. The men.. and the woman captain Hitsugaya had sent as backup for the shinigami representative had all reported that they were unable to eliminate any of the Bountou. _This is more serious than I had thought.. _Soifon sighed.

"Captain!" her vice-captain rushed to her office, yelling

"Oomaeda! How many times have I told you to knock before you-!"

"Captain, you'll wanna see this!" he said quickly.

At the same time a loud explosion was heard from the distance and both the captain and her vice-captain rushed outside. "What in the world..?" Soifon gaped.

* * *

"I shall now begin our special meeting." the captain-commander stated. "I have verified that the ryoka have snuck in. Here's what we know:" he said, looking at all the captains. "Each squad will follow the former number two emergency formation. In view of the gravity of the situation, 10th squad captain Hitsugaya Toushirou will be put in charge of the ryoka."

The white haired captain nodded. "Yes, sir! But-"

"The information has become quite complex." the elder man continued. "There is also the matter of the information leak from the Office of Technological development. The correct information must be screened out and relayed to each squad."

"Yes, sir!"

"And one more thing. This is the most important part.." the captain-commander took a small break. "Kill anyone you believe to be a ryoka without any hesitation!"

* * *

All captains were rather quick to send out their forces and the 2nd squad was no exception. Soifon had ordered her vice-captain to set out and search for the intruders, she herself still stayed at the main building of the 2nd division. There was no need for a captain level to step up yet. Lot of commotion was going around Seireitei, and all kinds of reports were being passed on. Soifon sighed, she couldn't believe that Soul Society was in such an uproar again. _Every since that human __got his power from Kuchiki things've gone to hell.._

"Reporting in!" a secret op soldier bowed before her. "Two of the ryoka have been sighted but they have avoided capturing or casualties. No reported casualties on our squads but vice-captain Oomaeda was severely injured and has been taken to the 4th squad relieve station."

"That idiot.." Soifon sighed. "Understood. Dismissed." This didn't look good in her opinion, it might not take long until she had to go out and search for the ryoka herself. The only good thing was that the Bountou had crashed in to Rukongai and breaking the gates to Seireitei would not be any meager task. That bought them some time.

* * *

Night had already ascended as Yoruichi, Ichigo and the rest of the group found the distasteful household they had been looking for since arriving to Soul Society earlier. Kuukaku had been friendly enough and allowed them to spent the night and was now offering them dinner.

"All right! Shall we eat, then?" Kuukaku said, full of her usual energy. "Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! The preparations are made, right?"

"Yes ma'am! This way to the dining room!" the two, large men answered and headed off.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't eaten anything since we got here, so we're kinda hungry." Inoue said, standing up.

"Yeah." Chad agreed and nodded.

"Excuse us. We'll take advantage of your offer." Ishida said politely.

Everyone turned around and headed out of the room. "Yoruichi." Kuukaku said firmly.

She stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Don't you have something else to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Kuukaku placed her hands on her hips. "Tell me everything you know." When Yoruichi only kept her sideways glance on her, the dark haired woman smirked and cleared her point. "Why aren't you going to Seireitei? It's not just because this is more convenient, is it?"

"There's a shinigami taking part in the Bountou's plans." Yoruichi cleared and turned around to face her friend. "He possesses the power to hide his reiatsu, as well as his whereabouts, and has already broken into Seireitei."

"Oh?"

"It's clear the person responsible for the recent blocks in the Office of Technology's databases and historical records.." the purple haired woman started and sat back down. "..was this shinigami, Ichinose." Kuukaku stayed quiet and listened as her friend continued to explain. "And then he probably manipulated the data in order to perk Kurotshuchi Mayuri's interest in the Bountou. That idiot Kurotshuchi. Falling for such a simple tactic!" Yoruichi cursed. "And then by providing power to the Quincy, he effectively called them into Soul Society."

"I see." Kuukaku nodded. "In other words, you've hidden yourself here so that this Ichinose cannot deduce your strategies."

"Soifon is discreetly strengthening security in Seireitei, but judging from the past encounters, the most difficult task is going to be stopping their incursion."

"I bet."

"What's more, I parted ways with Soul Society once. Getting back into Seireitei now would be a pain."

Kuukaku laughed lightly. "Given the choice of the two, that one sounds like the real reason to me."

_And haven't you been spending some, quality, time in there for a while now?_

"At least until they let me do as I like." Yoruichi grinned.

"Does it look like we can win?"

"Dunno." Yoruichi admitted, looking at her lap.

"That's fine. I just love trouble." Kuukaku said seriously. "Speaking of which..?"

"What?"

"You still seem gloomy?" the fierce woman stated, her face drooping. "Didn't kiss and make up yet?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Nah, more important things at hand now.."

"That so?" Kuukaku asked, thoughtfully. "I'd think that patching things up would be quite important as well.."

"It is." the goddess of flash admitted. "Nows just not the time for it."

"Make sure you make the time later." Kuukaku warned. "She'll slip through your fingers in no time if you linger for too long."

"I know.."

* * *

"To the 13 Protection Squads: Following code 9, all captains are needed for emergency support. A captains meeting will begin momentarily."

"At a time like this.." Soifon grunted and watched as the hell butterfly flew away. "I want you to break up into groups and continue the search." the captain ordered firmly. "That's all we can do until we actually run into them. Should you find them, do not immediately initiate an attack." she warned, recalling the casualties to her squad in the living world. "Inform the other groups and then wait for support. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!"

It didn't take long for her and the other captains to gather to the council room, where the old, bearded man had waited for them. "Where is the 13th squad captain, Ukitake Jyuushiro?"

"He's asleep. It seems he isn't feeling well again." Kyouraku answered calmly.

"I see." he said, understanding the situation. "2nd squad captain!"

"Yes, sir!"

"What is the status of the guard?"

"All of the guards have already taken up their posts in Seireitei." Soifon answered.

"Very well." the captain-commander nodded. "Such a swift response." he continued, appraising.

"Yes, sir!"

All eyes turned to the beginning bicker on the other side of the room from Soifon. Captains Kurotshuchi and Hitsugaya began their quarrel, the accusing mostly done by the 12th squad captain. Captain Kuchiki also revealed that the leader of the Bountou, a man named Kariya, uses wind as his weapon. He also stated that the Bountou could absorb spirit particles, giving them the ability to quickly heal themselves. The bickering, now including three captains, continued on the other side of the room. It was a pointless argument over who was responsible for allowing the ryoka to enter Seireitei, Soifon sighed, it didn't matter who or if no one was responsible, the only thing to matter now should be trying to eliminate them. The captain-commander also seemed to notice this. "We don't have time to squabble." he scolded all the captains in equal. "Head out now! All high-ranking members of the 13 Protection Squads are to disperse throughout Seireitei and kill the ryoka as soon as they are found." The captain-commander also had to make sure that the uprising outside of Seireitei would be eased. "A crushing victory over these ryoka is the most desirable outcome. As such, each squad is to act independently of the others. As for the 10th squad captain, I am removing him from his operational command position. You are requested to report quickly at all times. That is all."

* * *

Soifon was getting ready to head out soon. She walked on the outer hallways of their main building when her path was once again cut off by one of her squad members.

"Reporting in!" the man stated and bowed on his knee. "It seems that groups 2 and 3 have had contact with the ryoka."

"Were they able to apprehend them?" Soifon mentally cheered, this way she might not even have to step out.

"We lost communication with them, so we don't know the results." the secret op reported, sounding slightly afraid of his captain's reaction.

"This is troublesome." Soifon sighed and looked to the side.

"My apologies." he quickly said, not wanting to get scolded.

"Send this message: The groups are to gather in northern Seireitei. I'll head out soon." _It seems I __have no choice.. what a pain!_

"Yes, sir!"

It didn't take long for the 2nd squad groups to re mobilize at the spot where their captain had ordered. When Soifon saw the last group coming and stepping in rank she looked at the soldiers she knew had had contact with the enemy. "Groups 2 and 3, report in!"

"Group 2 reporting in!" the man in charge of the group stepped forward. "The ryoka we were trying to apprehend got away." he said sternly, though was afraid of their captain's reaction.

"Group 3 reporting in!" leader of the 3rd group stated. "There was an encounter with the ryoka in area five." then he hesitated a while. "We were unable to apprehend them." he said, not as sternly as before. He felt really intimidated by their small, female captain even though he was all but towering her in height.

"What are you doing?!" she expectedly yelled. "We're in a state of emergency! What are we going to do if the guards are incapable of working properly at a time like this?" Soifon scolded, her fists clenched and a stern look in her eyes.

"My apologies!" both group leaders said in unison, bowing deep.

"Reorganize your formations! Groups 1 and 2 are to transfer to the western wall." her order surprised some of her men. "Groups 3 and 4 are to go to the eastern wall and head towards central." this way the groups were covering less ground but Soifon reasoned them to be slightly safer if banned up together.

"Yes, sir!"

The captain turned around, feeling pissed off at their incapabilities and started heading off. Suddenly her senses kicked in and she instantly felt something approaching. Unfortunately her quick reaction time was not quite fast enough this time around and suddenly felt a sharp sting on her left shoulder blade and a burning, numbing sensation radiating all over her body from the spot.

She looked over her shoulder in shock, no other than one of her own men had the opportunity to do this. Commotion in her ranks started, some of the men calling their captain so she turned around fully, her face scowled in anger. "Who did it?"

"What's going on?" one of the soldiers asked.

Soifon and all the groups were looking around for the attacker when their eyes fell on a man, his hand extended out as if he had thrown something. He started shaking and growling angrily, his eyes radiating with insanity and emptiness.

"Toriyosero!" a soldier yelled, knowing the attacker by name.

"Grab him!" another one yelled.

Soon he was held tightly in place by several of the 2nd squad members. "You bastard!"

Soifon pulled off the object stuck on her shoulder blade, threw it on the ground and fell on her knees in pain, grabbing her injured left shoulder with her right hand, across her chest.

"Captain!" her men yelled, surprised and worried by her rare sign of injury and quickly rushed to her side.

"What is this?" Soifon asked angrily. "What did you do?" Soifon looked around for the weapon he had used and soon her eyes fell upon something. "So this is one of the Bountou's poisons?"

The attacker started shaking violently even though strong arms held him in place and soon his head dropped down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He's dead.." few of the soldiers said quietly.

Soifon stood up, shakily but none the less on her own two feet. The men around her rushed to her aid, calling their captain at the same. "Don't make such a fuss!" she quickly ordered, showing she was alright. "I'm sure there's a Bountou with the power to control people. It's highly possible that it was implanted during his encounter with the Bountou." _If that's the case, they may be others!_ She suddenly realized. "Who else had contact with the Bountou?!"

"Yes, sir! We ran into one while we were in the eastern district." the only female group leader stated. Suddenly another one growled in a mix of pain and anger and the female group leader rushed forward. "What are you doing?" but she was quickly tossed aside.

"Grab him!" a larger group of her men tried suppressing him but they were also kicked away. "Protect the captain!" many yelled and rushed between the attacker and Soifon. "Captain! We'll take care of him! Take care of your wound!"

"Just how many of them are there?" she wondered quietly out loud and rushed away.

* * *

Only flashes were seen as Shihouin Yoruichi, the Goddess of Flash, quickly made her way to the large city of Seireitei. She had met the scientist she had informed Ichigo and the group of, Ran Tao by name. The news she had to offer were grim, so Yoruichi had to hurry. The female scientist was also on her way to her former home but with her age, it was impossible for her to keep up with Yoruichi. _Hope we make it in time!_ Yoruichi scowled, not even wanting to think about what would happen if they were too late.

She had heard that he conflict had already started within the walls of the great city and felt like she should rush to the aid of the one and only person in her mind. She didn't know exactly what had happened, only that she could feel her beloveds reiatsu constantly weakening. The worry she felt in her heart almost made her abandon her task at hand but she managed to keep her emotions in check. _It won't matter if I save her now if we don't do anything about Kariya's new obtained powers.. There won't be anything left of Seireitei if we lose!_

She had passed the city wall a while back and was now arriving to her destination. The large courtyard of the Kuchiki family. She made no effort to arrive secretly, there was no time for that, instead she rushed right into the captain's office, surprising the maid attending to him at the moment which made her spill the tea she was pouring. "Why are you here?" the man asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Byakuya, I need your help."

* * *

"This is the end, it seems." Kariya said as he turned around. "It's kind of a pity, but I'm not going to be able to see whether or not you will walk the same path I did. Kurosaki, I am.." then his body turned into dust, the grains flying away with the wind.

"You idiot!" Ichigo said quietly to himself. He was on the ground on his knees, his back towards the man he just killed. He started to fall on his face but before his upper body made contact with ground he was gently grabbed from his shoulders. "Chad?!

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelled as she rushing towards him, Rukia and Ishida in tow.

As everyone was expressing how grateful they were that he was alright, Ichigo couldn't help but to look around and wonder where Yoruichi and Byakuya vanished.

* * *

Byakuya went home, but that was not where the dark skinned woman was heading. She had already visited the 2nd squad office only to find out that both the captain and the vice-captain of the squad had been injured and taken into the 4th squad relieve station. She quickly flashed her way there, dread choking her heart as she hoped that her love had not been too seriously injured. As she had expected, the place seemed packed with people, the Bountou had been formidable opponents. She approached the doorway and was rudely stopped as a hand was placed on her shoulder from behind. "Who the hell are you?" the tall woman, wearing a vice-captain's badge on her sleeve asked.

"Don't be rude, nee-san!" Kiyone scolded. "She's the one who saved my life!"

"Oh!" Isane blushed in shame. "My apologies!" she said, bowing deeply.

"Eh?" Yoruichi scratched the back of her head, confused. She honestly couldn't recall ever seeing either one of the two women in front of her. "Um.. Is it ok for me to visit someone here?" she asked with a silly grin on her face, hoping to hide her forgetfulness.

"Of course!" Isane smiled, oblivious to the act.

Kiyone smiled also, thinking the other woman didn't like to make her heroism such a big deal.

"Who are you looking for?" the 4th squad vice-captain asked. "I can give you directions."

"Alright." Yoruichi smiled. "I'm looking for.. " she started but then realized what the blond girl mentioned. _She's the one whose ass Soifon kicked on the hill! _"Eh heh.. Um, I think I can find my own way, hee!" she laughed nervously.

"What? Why?" Isane asked in confusion. The cheery womans attitude had changed so dramatically in mere seconds.

"You're looking for captain Soifon, right?" Kiyone asked, her voice bearing no ill will.

"Um.. yeah?" Yoruichi grinned sheepishly.

"Why?" Isane asked, crossing her arms.

"Well.. She's a.." the tan woman started but realized she didn't quite know how to call the other woman. "A friend.." she settled on that one, for now.

"Alright." Isane said steadily, her mood significantly decreased as she started to lead the way indoors. "You just go down this hallway and it's the last door on the left." she pointed down the hallway and headed another way herself.

Yoruichi watched the two fleeting forms a while but soon headed for her own destination. As she came to the door, she carefully knocked on it. When there was no response for a while she slightly slid the door open, so that she could peek her head in. "Soifon..? You here?" she asked quietly and searched for her with her eyes. Soon she saw her lying on a bed, her eyes closed. Yoruichi stepped inside, closed the door behind her and came to stood by Soifon's side, taking her hand in her own.

"Hey little one.." she said gently, caressing the captain's cheek.

"Hey yourself." Soifon surprised Yoruichi who had thought her to be asleep. "Who did you have to bribe to get inside? The raven haired woman smiled gently.

Yoruichi grinned, happy that Soifon was acting this kindly towards her. "No one, I just walked right in."

"Oh.." Soifon sighed, slightly surprised. "I thought I said I didn't want any visitors." she grinned.

"Ouch!" Yoruichi jerked like she had been slapped, and laughed slightly. "Glad to see you're alright.." she continued, her tone turning rather serious.

"Ah.. I just let my guard down is all.." Soifon mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed by the situation.

"Oh?" Yoruichi grinned, she liked seeing Soifon squirm around a little.

"Anyway." Soifon huffed. "It's not like I was seriously injured.. Countering the bitto's poison just drained more reiatsu out of me than I expected." she explained.

"Alright." Yoruichi smiled, letting her off the hook. "I'm just glad you're alright." she said, locking her eyes with the dark gray one's of Soifon. She held her gaze on her a while, unable to break off and soon did something she had wanted to do for a long time now but never really seemed to get the chance for it. She leaned forward.

Soifon quickly looked the other way, making up an excuse. "It turned out to be a nice weather today." she said, still looking out of the window as dusk was starting to set.

Yoruichi sighed deeply. "Yeah, sure.." she said quietly and stood up, intent on leaving.

"You going already?" Soifon asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go somewhere.. you know, where I might be wanted."

"Don't be like that.." Soifon sighed, hurt. She didn't want her former mentor to leave. "I do want you here.."

Yoruichi crossed her arms "Oh really?" she asked with a tone accusing.

"Yes." Soifon said seriously. "It's just that.." she continued, looking at her lap. "I um.. someone could walk in on us.."

"What?!" Yoruichi yelled, bursting into laughter. "That's the big deal?!"

"Don't laugh!"

"Ok, ok.." the goddess of flash snickered, waving her hand apologetically. "Do you.. want me to put a 'do not disturb'-sign outside the door?" she asked, still snickering.

"That's not funny.." Soifon sighed, though a slight smile found it's way creeping upon her own lips.

"Alright." Yoruichi smiled. "You wanna um.. hide this forever?" she asked, slightly afraid the answer might be yes.

"It's not like that.." Soifon sighed. "It's difficult to explain.. I really don't mind people knowing.. I'm not ashamed."

"Then what?"

"I just.. well.. I don't really know myself.. I wanna hold you and kiss you and.. um, well.."

"Make love to me." Yoruichi said without skipping a beat.

"Yeah.." Soifon admitted, a blush gracing her cheeks. "It's just that.. things like that are something I don't want everyone to see.. You know? Something that's only meant for us.. I don't want others ogling next to us, jerking off for seeing to women kiss!"

Yoruichi laughed.

"No, I'm serious.. I guess I don't mind the occasional peck here and there but never in front of my subordinates. I don't care if they know I have a.. girlfriend? Or whatever you are.. I just don't want them there.. "

"Jerking off?" the tan woman asked and snickered. "I didn't even think you'd know what that means."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Soifon yelled, slightly insulted. "I might be younger than you but I'm not that young! Besides.. if I didn't know what that means then neither would I know what it was we did the other night, which in turn would make you a pedof-!"

"Alright, I get it!" Yoruichi in turn cut Soifon off, her cheeks slightly red. "I just meant that it's a little more Real world term.. so I wouldn't be surprised that some of the shinigami had never heard of it.. is all.." she mumbled, her turn to feel awkward.

"I know." Soifon smiled and looked deep into Yoruichi's eyes. "So would you shut up now and kiss me already?"

Yoruichi grinned and didn't need to be asked twice as her lips made contact with the lips of her lover, and for the first time in a real long while, the two were able to simply enjoy the others company.

**-Chapter 005 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Bhaah. That was the newest installment to this story, and maybe a little rushed chapter. I kinda skipped a lot of the scenes.. actually a lot of the episodes as I was able to fill almost an entire season of Bleach into one chapter!!! Boy, I sure did skip a lot! But, I figure you've all seen the series so I really don't need to write the scenes I don't find that essential to my story.. Anyway, I'm rambling on again, sometimes you just get me going! Like always, reviews make my day, so be kind enough and leave some sort of notice that it's worth to continue this story!

On a further note, concerning the next few chapters, you might want to skip on them if you're bored to read "fillers" as I'm not really going to go forward with the main story line. The next few chapters are most likely to contain some, quality time, for our favorite couple as they finally have a chance to breath easily and relax. So you might really wanna skip them, you know, for containing so much undesired fluff and maybe even little lemon.. ;)


	6. Party! Party!

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** This chapter contains mature situations, such as sex, so if not into that sorta thing or you're underage, don't read!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 006**

"**Party, Party"**

"I really don't understand.." Soifon sighed, her arms crossed to mark off her irritation.

"It's just a precaution" Isane cleared.

"I thought I was supposed to get out yesterday."

"Captain Unohana said she'd rather have you rest here, you know? That you really rest, rest." the vice-captain smiled, having gotten over her grudge against the captain in front of her. "We all know how you'd just go work your ass of again or worse, go train."

"Ugh.." the small captain sighed once again as she laid back down on her bed. "This is such a pain.."

"It's only till this evening.." Isane said, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Yeah.. I'm just tired of lying around."

"How can someone get tired of that?" Yoruichi asked from the doorway, surprising the other two women. "I just so loooove napping!"

"I can guess." Soifon smiled.

"I'll um.. leave you two alone." the vice-captain said, standing up.

"You really don't need to." Yoruichi grinned. "I'm Shihouin Yoruichi. I don't think we were ever properly introduced." she said, presenting her hand to the woman.

"Kotetsu Isane. Vice-captain of the 4th squad in the 13 gotei squads." she smiled and shook Yoruichi's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"So, Kotetsu-san? How do you know Soifon?" Yoruichi grinned, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Soifon didn't like the look on her face so she quickly answered for Isane to avoid any trick Yoruichi had planned. "We are both in the shinigami women's association."

"Oh?" the tan woman grinned. "You have a club like that now a days? I wanna join too!" she cheered, clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Well.. I guess it's alright.." Isane said thoughtfully, wondering why Soifon was so wildly waving her hands at her. "You really should ask the president of the club, but I'm sure she'll be glad to have you aboard!"

"Don't tell me..?" Yoruichi asked, pointing at Soifon. "That she's the-"

"Oh no!" Isane laughed.

Soifon didn't like this conversation, the two were acting like she wasn't even in the room.

"The president is vice-captain Kusajika Yachiru of the 11th squad. The small, pink headed girl hitching a piggyback ride from captain Zaraki all the time." Isane smiled.

"Right, got it!" Yoruichi smiled. "I guess I'll just have to go look for her then."

"You're not even a shinigami." Soifon sighed, she didn't want Yoruichi to join, she knew her love would just mentally torment and sexually frustrate her all the time in front of everyone else in the club.

"Well.. I used to be."

"I'm sure it's not a problem." Isane said firmly, surprised by the captain's protest. "You can probably find her in the 11th squad training grounds with captain Zaraki or she's off somewhere eating candy."

"Sounds like fun!" the goddess of flash grinned. "Well then.." she started and looked at Soifon. "I'll see you later tonight." she said huskily, winking her eye and flashed away. She didn't care that the other woman saw this, Soifon had said that she didn't mind people knowing so might as well start hinting on it already.

* * *

"This is so boring Ken-chan!" Yachiru complained as she watched the captain beating the crap out of the 11th squad members in their daily training routine. "Let's go somewhere to get candy!" she said happily, waving her legs childishly on the edges of the training ground.

"Yeah, why not. It's not like any of these stands a match against me. It's just boring!" the battle obsessed man said grunting.

"Wait a minute!" Yoruichi said as she appeared before the two.

"Hmm.. You're pretty strong." the captain said, checking the woman before him from head to toes. "Wanna fight?" he smiled sinisterly.

"Um, maybe later." the tan woman said, scratching the back of her head. "For now, I wanted to talk to you, Yachiru."

"Huh?" the pink haired girl asked, pointing at her self. "Why?" she smiled.

"I heard that you're the one to talk to if I was to join the club."

"Club?" Yachiru seemed lost in thought for a while. "Oh!" she yelled and punched her fist into the palm of her other hand as she got what Yoruichi meant. "The shinigami womens association!"

"That's right." Yoruichi nodded and smiled. She actually found the girl to be rather cute. But not cute like that! She really wasn't a pedophile like Soifon had almost suggested last night. "I'd like to join."

"This is boring." Zaraki grunted and placed the girl from his shoulder on the ground. "I'm going to find someone to fight." and with that, he was off.

"Of course you can join!" the small girl cheered. "Kitty cat!"

"Eh? Kitty cat?" Yoruichi asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Uh huh!" Yachiru laughed.

Yoruichi pointed at herself, a dumbfounded expression on her face.. _I'm the.. Kitty cat?_

The girl nodded, answering the unvoiced question. She laughed suddenly and grabbed Yoruichi's hands. "I'll go tell big boobies to set up a party. We'll have to celebrate!"

"Wha- what?" Yoruichi tried stopping the girl. "Wait!" she yelled as the girl had already put some distance between them. Yoruichi sighed as Yachiru disappeared from sight. _And I was hoping to get some private time with Soifon.. _

_

* * *

_

"What? A party you say?" the strawberry blond woman asked.

"Yeah!" Yachiru yelled in her childish voice."We have a new member!"

"Oh?!" Matsumoto raised her arms in excitement. "Captain Unohana finally decided to join?!"

"Um.. no." the pink head mumbled, lowering her gaze on the floor. "But Kitty cat decided to join!" she said excitedly.

"Um.. who's that?" Matsumoto asked, her expression dumbfounded.

"Probably Shihouin Yoruichi." the small, white haired captain said as he entered his office, which the two women had invaded. "Am I right?"

"I dunno." the child said, smiling hugely. "I don't know her name!"

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya slapped their foreheads.

"She was this pretty old lady with dark skin and purple hair!" Yachiru laughed.

The two nodded.

Matsumoto didn't know the woman but knew of her, her history and that she had once abandoned Soul Society. She wasn't really against her joining but couldn't really come up with a reason for why the woman wanted to join. It was something she needed to get to the bottom of. "Hmm.." she said thoughtfully, cradling her chin with her thumb and index finger.

The captain didn't like the look on his subordinates face, he knew it usually meant trouble for someone. "Matsumoto, what are you thinking about?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing!" the woman laughed. "Just thinking what to serve in the party tonight!"

* * *

Matsumoto mentally slapped herself. She had tried her hardest to think of some reason for the former shinigami to join their association or find someone who could at least hint for a reason for her joining. She had tried remembering people she had seen associating with the purple haired woman but everyone she could recall, were captains. And you can't just go asking a captain that 'Hey, how do you know Shihouin Yoruichi? She a friend of yours?'. Rangiku sighed. She knew who could most probably tell the reason, but wasn't really fond of the idea of going to ask her. For several unmentioned reasons, one being the small captain's irritated mood for being stuck in the relieve station. She sighed again, and started heading for the 4th division courtyard as she saw no other way to satisfy her curiosity.

On her way there, she saw her fellow vice-captain approaching her sight. The gray haired woman looked rather troubled and kept her stare fixed on the ground. "Hey, Isane!" Matsumoto greeted from afar, waving her hand.

"Rangiku?" Kotetsu raised her head, surprised to see the other woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Soifon."

"You too?" Isane asked, baffled. "She seems popular."

"Eh?"

"Well, she's just had a lot of visits for her short stay there."

"Like who?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well.. That Shihouin woman, you know? Her former senpai." Isane said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" Rangiku asked, also lowering her voice to a whisper.

Isane came closer and placed her mouth close to Matsumoto's ear, covering her mouth with her hand. "Well.. I think they seemed rather um.. close."

"What do you mean?"

"You know?" Isane asked, her voice turning to a hinting tone. "Close, close." she said, pulling away from the woman and lifting her eyebrows simultaneously twice.

"Oh!" Matsumoto gasped. "You don't think..?"

"Uh huh." the other vice-captain nodded. "I did seem like it."

"Hmm.. Interesting." the strawberry blond said thoughtfully but then smirked devilishly.

* * *

As the hours flew by, Soifon was finally allowed to leave the 4th squad and head home. Though not fully agreeing on her release, Unohana decided that keeping her own subordinates alive was better than not let her fellow captain go. Soifon was surprisingly happy as she walked out the door, the young shinigami who had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, really seemed shit stiff as she had held her Zanpakutou on his throat. Extortion really did wonders. She continued her way around the large city, taking her time to walk rather than use shunpo.

Yoruichi had not showed up at the relieve station again, so the raven haired captain figured she was waiting somewhere, hiding to be more precise, so she would be able to surprise her. She didn't walk for too long before she felt eyes staring at her backside so she quickly turned around. Whoever had been looking at her was no longer there but she did get a glimpse of the follower who had quickly disappeared around the corner. Soifon smirked. Yoruichi was really loosing her edge if she was able to see her, even for a split second. The captain made her way calmly towards the corner and looked for her love, she was lucky, the road fork led to a dead end. She made her way to the back of the alley, knowing that her love was hiding behind the boxes there, she kicked them aside, smiling victoriously. "You really thought I wouldn't be able to see through that?"

"Eep!" the two shinigami yelped, covering their heads with their arms.

"Matsumoto? Kotetsu?" Soifon asked, baffled. "Wha- What the hell are you doing?"

"So sorry sir!" the two bowed. "We were just.. um..?" Kotetsu started.

"We were just delivering this!" Matsumoto quickly said, thankful that she had it with her.

"What.. is this?" Soifon asked, looking at the object on her hand.

"An invitation."

Soifon blinked in confusion, then it hit her. _She really was serious about joining the association?!_

"Ugh.. Thanks." she sighed as her shoulders fell from depression.

"You're not happy your senpai is joining?" Matsumoto asked, baffled.

"O-Of course not!" Soifon raised her voice. "She's just doing it 'cause she wants to frust-!" she then stopped, realizing what she was about to say. "You two just.. forget about it." she said, lowering her voice and continued her way home.

"Maybe it really wasn't like I thought.." Isane said quietly when she was sure that the captain was no longer in earshot.

"Hmm.." Rangiku sighed, slightly disappointed.

* * *

The sound of dripping water could be heard through the door of Soifon's bathroom as she was getting ready to clean herself. She went to her closet to get a clean towel and continued to gathered up her shampoos and other lotions. She entered her bathroom and was shocked by what she saw. "Yo-Yoruichi!" she yelled, blushing as the woman stood before her naked.

"Hey, I was kinda hoping I could bathe here.." she smiled, pointing at the tub with here thumb over her shoulder.

Soifon sighed, too tired to try arguing with the woman. "Do as you wish. I'll dip in later then." she said and turned to make her way to her bedroom.

"You don't have to leave.." Yoruichi said calmly and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You could always join me, there's plenty of room for both."

Soifon got a little nervous, just what exactly did Yoruichi mean to do in the tub? Just bathe or something more? "Um.. I ah.." the raven haired woman tried, in a loss of words.

"What?" the dark woman grinned, her eyes dancing with mirth. "You don't need to get so jumpy, I'm talking about just bathing, I'll wash your back, you'll wash mine, see?"

Soifon gave her a skeptical look.

"What?" Yoruichi asked, grinning. "And what would be so wrong if.." she started, coming closer to her lover and running her fingers across her cheek. ".. there was something more to it than just bathing?"

Soifon blushed and looked the other way. The night they had made love came back to her mind, the images flashing before her eyes as if it had only happened no more than yesterday. They had not been intimate since then and Soifon felt more than a little nervous about re-engaging in the act. The night had been wonderful for sure, but something about doing it for the second time scared her. This time it didn't start off with gentle, nervous touches turning into heavy, passionate kisses and moans.. this time, Yoruichi was suggesting it with words. "Are you saying you want to.. um..?"

"I'm not saying anything.." she sighed, grabbing a bath sponge from the counter and making her way to the tub. "I just hope that the night we made love, won't be the last night we made love." The blush on the other woman's cheeks seemed to deepen by her words. It also seemed to have another effect as Yoruichi noticed her former pupil getting undressed and soon making her way into the tub with her. The goddess of flash smiled warmly and took Soifon's hand in hers under the water as they came face to face in the tub. "I'm glad that you decided to join me."

Soifon shrugged. "I was going to take a bath even before you showed up.."

Yoruichi grinned. "So me being here naked had no impact on you, what so ever?"

"It did." Soifon admitted, blushing. "But I really was going to take a bath.."

"I know." Yoruichi grinned. "It's not like you would've made the bath ready for me."

"Yeah.." Soifon sighed dreamily, unconsciously biting her lower lip as she gazed at Yoruichi's chest.

Yoruichi noticed her lovers fascination of her upper body and smirked in satisfaction. She reached out and gently ran her thumb over Soifon's lips and then leaned forward to kiss them. Soifon returned the kiss hungrily, savoring the taste of her lovers lips. She pulled Yoruichi closer to herself, making them both fall to her side of the tub, her back against the the end of the tub, Yoruichi between her legs. Her hands roamed around the front and back of Yoruichi's body as she continued to kiss her.

Yoruichi felt like she was in heaven. The way Soifon looked into her eyes, the way her touches seemed to set her body aflame, no one could ever make her feel like this anymore. She breathed heavily as they slowly parted for air, Soifon's warm breath hitting her wet face from their close proximity. "Should we.. continue this somewhere else?" she asked, her voice full of lust.

Soifon raised an eyebrow. "Continue what?" she asked, soon grinning. "I thought we were just going to take a bath." she cleared, using Yoruichi's own words against her.

Yoruichi grinned in spite of not wanting to play games. What she really wanted, was right before her eyes, what she wanted so badly, wanted right now! She quickly scooped Soifon into her arms and flashed to the bedroom. Before Soifon even had the chance to protest, should she had wanted to, she was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed and was soon followed by her lover.

Soifon drew a sharp breath from between her teeth as her back hit the bed, she couldn't believe Yoruichi had just done that. It didn't matter though, her thoughts of cleaning herself quickly exiting her mind as Yoruichi's mouth encircled her erected nipple while her hand played with the other. Soifon moaned quietly as her lover's hand made its way down, from her breast to her stomach and from there to her inner thigh just slightly brushing over the spot she wanted touched more than anything.

Yoruichi grinned when she looked at Soifon's face, she loved how she looked right now. Her eyes closed tightly, her small lips just slightly apart from each other, her fists clenched holding on to the sheets tightly and her breath came out in small, ragged and fast gasps, telling Yoruichi just how much she waited to be fulfilled. She didn't want to make her wait too long, so she gave her a small glimpse of what was to come as she lightly ran her fingers over her sex several times, not yet giving her the satisfaction of filling her.

Soifon whimpered as she pushed her hip forward, trying to intensify the feeling, her body seeking release for the tension building inside of her.

Yoruichi quickly drew her hand away and ran it across her lips, savoring the taste she would soon taste for much longer. Soifon blushed after seeing this and blushed even deeper as Yoruichi licked her lips, getting in the last drop of her drug. The tan woman leaned forward, kissing Soifon passionately. Soifon placed her hands on the back of Yoruichi's head, pulling her towards her to intensify kiss even more, and then it came.. the pleasure she had been waiting for. Soifon moaned in extacy into her lovers mouth as they were still engaged in a heavy lip lock, Yoruichi's tongue soon finding it's way into her mouth. The captain had never felt so complete in her life, her lovers tongue in her mouth and her fingers inside of her, continuing their gentle ministrations. Nothing could compare to this feeling and it was with that moment that she experienced her orgasm.

Hearing her lovers cries of pleasure right next to her ear, Yoruichi wondered if it was possible to experience the same kind of intense pleasure her lover was experiencing now, even if one was not touched, because she certainly felt like it.

As the waves of pleasure cascading through her body slowly grew less in intensity and quietly seized, Soifon crashed onto the bed, feeling spent. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she saw her love gazing at her lovingly, a smile of great pride on her face. Soifon reached out and touched Yoruichi's cheek affectionately, wiping away the sweat formed there. She smiled and sighed contently and after a few more deep breaths, she looked intently into Yoruichi's eyes and whispered. "My turn.."

* * *

About an hour later, the couple laid on the bed, Yoruichi's head resting on Soifon's chest and her leg over her hip. Soifon stroked the purple hair in front of her face and enjoyed this moment of closeness and tranquil satisfaction. Suddenly she chuckled lightly, recalling the event when she last held her sleeping senpai on her lap. Yoruichi looked up, wondering what would make her love laugh like so now. Soifon shook her head and smiled gently, stroking the tan woman's cheek. "Just remembering what you said last time you rested against me like this.."she said, looking at the ceiling. "..just before you left." the last part came out a whisper, the emotional strain evident in her voice.

"What did I say?" Yoruichi asked as she returned the affectionate favor and stroked Soifon's cheek.

"You said.." the captain started and looked at her love. "..that you thought of me as your sister."

"Well.." the other woman blushed. "That's not exactly true.."

"Oh?"

"I cared a lot about you back then.. Maybe, I guess I even felt little like I feel for you now.."

"Not enough to take me with you.."

"We weren't together then.." Yoruichi said sadly, regret easily heard from her tone of voice. "I was afraid to ask.. Honestly, I was afraid you'd say no.."

"What?" Soifon asked, taken off guard. "You know I would've never said no to you."

"I guess.." Yoruichi said, pushing herself up on one arm and brought the other hand on Soifon's flat stomach. "But I was still afraid of it.. and I didn't want you to waste your future.." she continued as she drew small, imaginary circles on Soifon's stomach with her finger.

Soifon giggled slightly, causing Yoruichi, who thought she was laughing at her, look at her in shock. "Stop that.." she commanded gently, still smiling though.

"What?" the tan woman asked, slightly insulted as Soifon had laughed at her for trying to have a serious conversation.

"It tickles." she giggled again and slapped her hand away, which had still continued it's unconscious drawing.

"Oh?" Yoruichi said, pulling her hand away as she understood what Soifon meant. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she realized what this meant, mischief dancing in her golden eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Soifon warned dangerously but it was in vain as Yoruichi assaulted her with tickling intentions.

* * *

"The reason we were having this party was because of her!" Matsumoto yelled, angry at the woman for not showing up. "I'm gonna go get her!"

"From where?" the glassed woman, Ise Nanao asked, baffled. "It's not likely she went to her family, being away from there a hundred years.." the vice-captain reasoned. "And it's not like you would be able to just walk into the Shihouin family's house courtyard and-"

"I get it!" Rangiku yelled, cutting the other woman off.

Just then the door opened and Yoruichi stepped in, wearing her trademark grin. Soifon followed closely behind, her demeanor screaming her depression.

"Kitty cat!" Yachiru yelled as she jumped to hug her. "Flatty chest!" she greeted as she jumped from the tan woman to the woman behind her.

"Vice-captain Kusajika.." Soifon started, a vein popping on her forehead. "How many times have I told you not to call-"

Now, that was not the first time that the rest of the association heard Yachiru's nickname for Soifon, but it was a first time for Yoruichi, who couldn't help but snickering at the insulting, yet hurtfully true, nickname.

Soifon turned to look at her, daring her to laugh.

The nickname itself was rather funny, but the serious look on her lovers face accompanied with the small, pink haired girl hanging around her neck was enough to send Yoruichi over the edge. She burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, doubling over as it started to get painful on her abs.

None of the other women in the room had ever seen anyone laugh at Soifon straight to her face, everyone was afraid to do so. Kotetsu Isane and her smaller sister paled when the vein on the captain's forehead grew in size but gasped as they heard a another one snickering next to them.

Rangiku quickly covered her face and froze under the stare the captain was giving her. Still laughing like a lunatic, Yoruichi soon dragged another one to her laugh, and another one and another.. Soon, most of the women were either laughing or snickering, the vice-captains couldn't help themselves in spite of what might follow.

As the laughing quieted down, Soifon gently removed the girl from around her neck and placed her on the floor. "You done?" she asked, looking at her former mentor with mild interest.

"Sorry.." she sighed, knowing that she probably screwed her chances of getting lucky twice this evening. "I just couldn't help it.."

"None of the others seemed to either.." Soifon said coldly, looking at the other women.

"I-I'm sorry, captain Soifon!" Matsumoto said quickly.

"Forget about it, vice-captain Matsumoto." Soifon said and dismissed it with a wave of a hand.

After the somewhat sticky beginning, the party got on it's way pretty nicely as snacks and sake were served on the table and the women started getting to know their newest member. "So, I hear you were Soifon's senpai." Nanao stated, trying her turn in smalltalk with the woman.

"Yeah." Yoruichi grinned and glanced around the room see where she had disappeared.

"Was she always like that?"

"Huh?" the goddess of flash snapped her look on the glassed woman again, caught off guard. "Like what?"

"Um.." the vice-captain hesitated, now wondering if it was proper to ask this from someone as close to her. "You know.. unsocial, strict, serious, workaholic?" the list went on in her mind, but decided that the woman would get her point from these.

"Well.." Yoruichi sighed. "She's always been very.. hard on her self." she stated as she tried to find the best way to describe the way she saw the other woman. "It's not like she hates being around people or anything.. she's just so.. so.."

"Formal!" Rangiku yelled as she came closer, her breath slightly smelling of alcohol.

"Exactly." Yoruichi nodded. "I mean.. It took her hundred years of separation to start calling me by my first name only, with no titles."

"Oh?" the strawberry blond woman gasped.

Yoruichi looked at the obliterated woman questionably, wondering what was going on in that drunken mind of hers.

Soon, the other vice-captain started closing in on Yoruichi, trying to do so appearing casual as possible. Soifon had left for the bathroom which gave them the great opportunity to ask...

"I thought you'd like that sort of thing!" Rangiku said excitedly. "Oh, Oh.. Yoruichi-sama! Unh, oh!" she moaned, mimicking the voices she thought Soifon would use in the bedroom. Luckily Yachiru had lost her interest at the conversation at hand and was on a safe distance not to hear those voices.

All the other women blushed from the sounds, Rangiku was able to make them sound so real but then they paled as they saw the look on Yoruichi's face. They had really intended to ask her more discreetly, Matsumoto just beat them to it, in her own, drunken way of asking.

Yoruichi's jaw would have hit the floor if not for the fact that it was attached to the rest of her head. "How.. How did you know?" was all she was able to blurt out, unaffected by the bold noises but surprised by the fact that they did know.

"It was true?!" all the other women yelled.

"What was true?" Soifon asked innocently as she came to stand in the circle, formed around Yoruichi. "What?" she asked, slight concern in her voice as everyone was staring at her, their faces beat red.

The next few moments were spent in awkward silence as everyone was trying to come up with something reasonable enough to make the captain believe the story.

Except Yoruichi. "That we're together." she said seriously, smiling at Soifon.

The other women paled. They knew it, the captain of the 2nd squad was going to kill them.

Soifon looked at the terrified women first and then turned her gaze on Yoruichi, rewarding her with a warm smile before grinning. "You told them?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." she grinned. "They already knew.."

"Must be because of that little display of yours?" Soifon reasoned then looked at the vice-captain of the 4th squad. "Right, Isane?"

"Well.." the gray haired woman said, scratching the back of her head. "I guess it did hint on it a lot.." she continued, recalling the event that took place in the relieve station earlier that day.

Soifon saw how terrified some of the women still were, especially Nanao and Kiyone. "I don't mind you knowing." she sighed, trying to calm them down.

"I'm.. I'm happy for you." Kurotshuchi Nemu said uncertainly, recalling her lessons at human behavior, teaching her to take part in the joy of others.

"Thank you, vice-captain Kurotshuchi." Soifon said, taken aback. "Well.. I guess I'm turning in for the night." she yawned.

"Oh.. Alright." Yoruichi said, slightly disappointed as she had not had enough sake in her opinion.

"You don't have to come." Soifon said, raising her hand to stop her. "This was your party anyway, I'm just a little tired.. Guess I haven't fully recovered yet."

"Unohana captain told you so." Isane said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah.." Soifon smiled. "Well, good night all."

"Good nigh, Captain Soifon!" the women said in unison and bowed respectfully.

After Soifon walked out the door, Matsumoto turned back to the dark woman and grinned devilishly. "Now we can get to the good stuff!"

**-Chapter 006 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wow.. My first time writing this lemony stuff. Did ya like it? ;) Hopefully since I really think it wasn't that bad for my first ever real sex scene. (Someone throws a tomato at the writer) Hey! Gimme a break! It wasn't that bad! (Next thrown vegetable is a rotten tomato) Hey.. c'mon.. Ok, I'm sorry, won't write them anymore..


	7. Just like every other day!

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Not much to say I'm afraid.. Hope you like this chapter!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 007**

"**Just like every other day!"**

Yoruichi woke up, stretching herself to her full length, her arms and legs spread widely to the sides. She yawned hugely but then realized that she had not heard the protests of her lover for hogging all of the bed for herself. She was actually rather surprised to notice that Soifon was nowhere to be seen. _Weird.. You'd think that I would've woken up when she left._

She shrugged it off, reasoning her lack of response to be the cause of her slight, drunken state after she returned from the party. She smiled warmly, remembering the accusing glare Soifon gave her after she saw Yoruichi in her small, intoxicated demeanor.

The goddess of flash finally got herself out of the bed and gathered her clothing which were randomly thrown around the room and quietly got dressed, deciding to skip breakfast and go find someone to tease.. someone being no other than the woman she most wanted to tease.

It didn't take her long to reach the 2nd division barracks as she made her way quickly flashing on top of the rooftops. On her last move, she was sure though, that she felt herself watched. She pondered for a while but decided it was probably nothing serious and landed on the large, open training grounds of the 2nd division. She calmly walked towards the staircase, which would ultimately take her to her little bee's office. Before she reached the staircase, she saw something closing in on her from her left and thanks to her years of training, she was quick enough to dodge it. Yoruichi gasped as she followed the flying object with her eyes which soon made contact with the white, stone walls surrounding the training area. _A kunai?!_

She quickly looked for the attacker, suspecting the thrower to be long gone after this failed attempt at her life, however, she was shocked to come face to face with a young girl. The girl was not that much shorter than her, she had bright red hair tied in a short, spiky ponytail, her eyes were green and she wore a frightening scowl on her face. "Identify yourself." the girl said, trying her best to hide the nervousness in her voice.

Yoruichi grinned, recognizing by her uniform, that this girl was one of the secret ops. The girl seemed gifted, and with proper training and more years to back them up, this girl had what it took to even become a vice-captain.

Seeing that no answer was fort coming, the young woman quickly drew her Zanpakutou and in a blink of an eye, was standing right behind Yoruichi, bringing her sword up to her throat from the behind. Yoruichi was of course a step ahead of the girl and vanished as soon as the girl thought she had caught the intruder. "H-How..?" the young one gasped, out of breath by the surprise of not seeing her enemy even move. She was sure she had the dark woman pinned.

Yoruichi smirked victoriously. "You're way too confident in your strength." she said, folding her arms. "With that level of skill, it'll take you another five hundred years of training if you were to ever capture me."

Anger burned inside the green eyes of the secret op. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" she yelled and dashed forward, this time sure that she'd hit the woman.

Yoruichi again moved to her side, only needing to take a partial step as she saw through the whole attack. She grinned in satisfaction, enjoying the feeling this fight brought forward. It reminded her of her days as the captain of this squad, how she used to come and kick some ass as her men were training together. After the girls feeble attack, Yoruichi was unnerved to see such a huge grin on her face as she looked at her.

"Oh?" the grin grew wider. "I thought I wasn't supposed to hit now, was I?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly felt pain in her arm. She looked down, seeing a stream of her own blood running down her bicep. She had been cut? How was that even possible? Even though it wasn't a serious injury, more like a small scratch just below her shoulder, Yoruichi felt more than a little surprised as this small girl had been able to achieve such a feat. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the red head asked, insulted at the display. "You dare insult me?!" she yelled, again jumping forward, bringing her sword down from behind her head with her full power, aiming for Yoruichi's head. The contact never came.

Yoruichi stopped the blade just inches from her face, holding the Zanpakutou at bay between her palms. "Now that.." She grinned. "..would've been dangerous."

The girl all but growled in frustration as the older woman seemed insistent on making her feel weak. She brought her leg up, making herself ready for a somersault kick but before she was able to execute the act..

"Halt!" a voice commanded in a tone of voice, leaving no room for question who was in charge here. "What is going on here?"

The girl quickly withdrew from Yoruichi, instantly falling down on one knee, her head bowed respectfully. "I was stopping an intruder.. Soifon-sama."

Yoruichi just shrugged nonchalantly, lifting her hands up as a sign of her innocence.

The smug grin on the tan woman's face made the young girl's blood boil in anger. "You, show the Ruling Commander the respect she deserves!" the girl, masked up to her nose commanded, standing up threateningly.

"Oh?" Yoruichi backed away, faking her fear of the girl.

Soifon sighed, she knew something like this was to be expected. "Stop it you two."

"But comman-!"

"I said stop it."

"Hai!" the girl responded, ready to accept any punishment her commanding officer saw fit.

"What are you doing here..?" Soifon smiled in spite of being slightly angry at Yoruichi for making such a scene.

"I was gonna come say hello.."

"She failed to give out her intentions and identify herself, Soifon-sama. I saw no other way to-" the girl said in a defending tone, surprised to see her captain smile so openly to this woman.

"It's fine." Soifon cut in, not faulting her at anything.

"You really didn't give me a chance to say anything!" Yoruichi yelled at the girl, surprised at how she had turned this out to be her fault.

"Enough already."

Both Yoruichi and the girl seemed deflated as they were constantly being scolded.

"Koizumi, this is Shihouin Yoruichi." Soifon said calmly, introducing the tan woman and knowing that no further information was needed.

The girl gasped, knowing of the history of the woman in itself, and of her history with her captain. "My sincerest apologies!" the girl said instantly, bowing respectfully.

"Well.. yeah." Yoruichi waved her hands nervously. "It's fine, don't mention it."

After that, the captain made her way back to her office, Yoruichi following closely behind her. "Who was that girl anyway?"

"Koizumi Miharu." Soifon said calmly as she proceeded to get two cups of tea. "She's 3rd seat in my escort personnel."

"Ah.." Yoruichi nodded, understanding now. "She's exactly like you."

Soifon almost dropped the two cups in her hands as stumbled backward after her former senpai's words. "W-where did that come from?!" she all but hissed, not seeing the logic behind her statement.

Yoruichi merely sighed, not wanting to upset Soifon who failed to see how the girl resembled herself when she was younger, always following Yoruichi around. "It's nothing, just forget about it."

"Fine." Soifon shrugged, not particularly interested in the subject anyway.

"She seemed pretty capable, you know, for her age." Yoruichi stated, trying to spike up a conversation. The girl undeniable erected some interested in the former princess, wondering if the relationship between Soifon and the girl was similar to the one Yoruichi used to share with Soifon.

"She would not be in the escort if she wasn't capable of handling herself." Soifon stated matter of factly, taking a sip of the drink before her.

"I guess.." the goddess of flash smiled. "Did you hand pick them?"

"Who?"

"The escort."

"Some." Soifon responded guardedly, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Did you pick her yourself?"

The captain sighed. "What difference does that make?"

"Are you two close?" Yoruichi asked seriously, her tone indicating neither anger nor jealousy.

"What?!" Soifon yelled, totally unsuspecting such a question. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just wondering.." Yoruichi said thoughtfully. "She seems like she worships the ground you walk on.. That's why I said she kinda reminded me of you."

"Yes. When I was younger.." the raven haired woman nodded, now understanding Yoruichi's previous remark. "But it's not like that.. Or yeah.. maybe it is."

"Hmm.." the former mentor hummed thoughtfully, suddenly leaning very close to her love who instantly backed up slightly, a blush gracing her cheeks. "Should I be jealous? Yoruichi grinned, cradling Soifon's chin in her hand.

"What?" Soifon couldn't help but asking, again totally caught off guard with such a question. "Of course not!" she answered, eyes wide open from her surprise.

"Excuse me." a meek voice interrupted them.

Both quickly drew away from each other, turning to look at the one entering the office.

Koizumi Miharu, the girl who attacked Yoruichi earlier, stood before the two, bowing her head. She appeared troubled, almost as if she had just witnessed something dreadful. "Soifon-sama." she started, respectfully. "It is time to start the testing."

"Right." the captain responded, standing up. "I'll be right out. Koizumi, go ahead and make sure everything is in order."

"Hai!"

"Testing?" Yoruichi asked, scratching the back of her head.

"I lost one of my group leaders when the Bountou attacked." Soifon explained. "So I'm testing who is the most qualified to accept the promotion."

"I see." the tan woman nodded. "Do you want help?" she grinned, not minding the thought of a few spars.

Soifon gently shook her head. "No thank you." she said over her shoulder, ready to exit her office. "I wouldn't want a dead group leader, now would I?"

* * *

One after another, the special forces soldiers aiming for the new open position, fell on the ground, beaten and exhausted.

The red headed girl shook her head and sighed, obviously disappointed at the display these soldiers were making. "This one didn't even last a minute.."

"Well.." Yoruichi said thoughtfully, folding her arms. "She is good, I must have thought her well!" she grinned, pride dancing in her golden eyes as she watched the 2nd squad captain beat the crap out of the candidates.

"I am sure you did."

Slightly surprised by the tone of voice the young woman used, Yoruichi couldn't come up with anything to say. Not usually the one in a loss of words, the goddess of flash unconsciously shifted her weight from leg to the other, feeling uncomfortable in the situation she was in now. The girl next to her seemed to ooze a negative aura about her, a cloud of irritation and slight anger floating above her head. Yoruichi wondered what she had done to earn this sort of hostility from the secret op but reasoned it to be the cause of their battle earlier.

"Anyone?" the girl suddenly asked.

Yoruichi instantly lifted her eyes from her feet, thinking the question was appointed at her. Her thoughts were quickly proven wrong though, as she saw the petite captain approaching them, her student passing a towel for her.

"No one." Soifon shook her head, wiping her neck with the towel. "I would never appoint anyone of them a group leader."

"Too bad.." Yoruichi sighed sympathetically.

"Hmm.. I might have to give up one of my guards for the group."

"Well.." the purple head smirked. "You really don't need that many protectors to begin with."

"True." the captain nodded. "I'll make do with nine just as well."

"Soifon-sama, you can't possibly mean to give up one your guards!"

"Huh?" the surprise on the captain's face was obvious, not expecting her student to object.

"That would mean less people there to protect you! If something were to happen to you-"

"That's enough.." Soifon cut in."It is my decision to make and no others."

"I understand that, senpai.. but you can't make such a decision this rashly!"

"Rashly?" Soifon asked, pointing at the pile of men left in her wake. "None of them seemed qualified for the task.. and the group needs a leader."

"Listen, Koizumi." Yoruichi said calmly, placing her hand gently on the girls shoulder. "Your captain is strong, right?"

The red head nodded.

"So she really doesn't need that many protectors.."

"But-"

"Are you strong?" Yoruichi asked suddenly.

"Not strong enough.." the girl admitted, disappointed at herself.

"Then you'll just have to train hard enough to make yourself stronger. Strong enough to protect your captain!"

"Hai!" the girl bowed, feeling naive and humbled.

"Well I guess that settles it." Soifon sighed, folding her arms. She really didn't appreciate how her lover butted in on her business.

"I apologize." Koizumi said to her, regretting her earlier outburst.

"Do not worry yourself over it.." the raven haired woman sighed, shaking her head slightly. She grabbed her captain's haori from the bench next to her and threw it on herself, quickly tying the yellow sash around her waist.

"Here." Yoruichi smiled, passing Soifon's Zanpakutou, which she had kindly watched over for, back to her.

Soifon nodded, placing the sword in its usual place across her lower back.

"You finished with work?" the tan woman asked hopefully, grinning in her usual manner.

"You wish." Soifon shook her head. "There's still plenty that needs to be done."

"Aw.. Aren't you my busy little bee?" Yoruichi cooed, patting the smaller woman atop her head, pursing her lips in a childish, kissing manner.

Soifon gave her a death glare under her brows, nonverbally reminding her former senpai that they were now in the presence of her subordinates.

"Erm.. right." Yoruichi realized her mistake, quickly drawing her hand to scratch the back of her head nervously. "I ah.. I guess I'll drop by Kuukaku's then.."

"By all means." Soifon growled, really upset at her lover for her carelessness.

Yoruichi gulped audibly as she sensed the hostility in Soifon. She sighed, knowing that when evening finally comes and Soifon gets home, she'd be in for a long, hostile lecture. "S-sure.. See you later then, maybe?"

"Mmh, maybe." the captain sighed, nodding slightly. "Come Koizumi, we'll set up the meeting."

"Meeting, sir?" the young woman approached.

"I'll be deciding the new group leader.. and we'll need to go over some of the events coming in the next few months.. I think the King's Seal will be moved quite soon now." Soifon said thoughtfully, recalling the captain-commander ordering the 10th squad in charge of protecting the caravan.

"What about the event earlier today?"

"Yes, we'll settle that too."

* * *

"You what?" Kuukaku laughed, unable to believe how Yoruichi was able to mess things up again.

"It's not funny.." the purple haired beauty sighed, depressed.

"Oh c'mon! She can't be that mad!"

"You didn't see the look on her face.." Yoruichi gulped, shivering again like she did then.

"Huh.. well, she really is the type of person to overreact.. or so I've come to understand." Kuukaku grinned at first, her tone soon ascending to a thoughtful mumble at the end. "I really haven't seen her that often though, maybe you two could drop in sometime?"

"I don't think she'd be thrilled by the idea.."

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.." Yoruichi sighed, shaking her head. "She just isn't thrilled by the idea of being with people who know about us."

"Eh?" the fierce woman scratched her head in confusion. "But I thought that they knew about you in Seireitei.."

"Oh they do! Some at least.. It's just that she doesn't hang around them in her free time. No one would be crazy enough to bring a subject like that out during work hours.. or at least, I hope, no one is crazy enough.."

"Ok.."

"But I can always ask her."

"Nah, it's fine." Kuukaku shrugged. "I wouldn't want to watch you two make out a whole evening anyway."

Yoruichi gave her a blank stare, not appreciating her sarcasm in the least.

"Have you told the others?"

"Nah, I don't need to tell them. Kisuke knows without me telling him.. Ichigo, well.. I don't really see a reason why I should tell him, you know?"

"Sure." Kuukaku nodded. "How are they doing, by the way?"

"Who? Ichigo and the others?" Yoruichi asked, blinking her eyes hard in confusion."Why do you care?"

"Who said I cared?! Just asking for mothers sake!" her friend yelled.

"Oh, ok." Yoruichi grinned, amused by Kuukaku's outburst. "Fine. There's nothing major going on now.."

"Speaking of going on.. Have you heard about the thing going on in Rukongai?"

"Yeah.. Soifon mentioned something about people missing."

"It's not just that." The dark haired woman said, crossing her arms. "But they've been turning up now.."

"Huh?"

"Your precious little bee didn't tell you?" Kuukaku asked, slightly surprised. "They found them earlier today, the missing people.. or some of them."

"And?" Yoruichi asked, feeling there was more to it than that.

"They were all dead."

* * *

"You're sure it's them?"

"The information seemed pretty accurate, Soifon-sama."

"That's strange.." the small captain said thoughtfully, crossing her arms. "You'd think there was something more to it than just a small bunch of wannabe thugs." she reasoned as she watched the group of men, dining around a fire, from afar.

"Captain Unohana was not yet through with her examination of the bodies." Koizumi reported. "There were no external wounds however.. she couldn't say for sure what killed them but she suspected some sort of poison."

"But it's strange how they would be able to poison someone without an injection or something." one of the guards said, listening on the conversation.

"They could have fed it to them.." Soifon countered thoughtfully. "But something just isn't right here.. Why would they just kill them?"

"None of them were particularly wealthy or famous.. in fact, just the opposite." the red haired girl said as she went through the papers in her hands.

"They thought no one would notice them missing.." Soifon suddenly realized. "Just what on earth did they do to the victims?"

Suddenly, a shadow started approaching the campfire.

"Soifon-sama! That's a hollow!" Koizumi quickly said as she was the first one to spot it.

"No.. That's an Arrancar!"

**-Chapter 007 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Now.. what would an Arrancar be doing in Soul Society? And what is it up to? Stay tuned to find out! Oh and reviews keep me going so.. you know what to do!


	8. Hide & Seek!

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And hell, thanks to anyone who even read it and didn't review! I'm in a good mood so I'll just thank anyone and everyone! Thank you!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 008**

"**Hide and Seek!"**

Back in Seireitei, late in the evening, the kind, black haired shinigami captain was working. She was working hard to figure out the puzzle in front of her. At first glance, the dead bodies recovered from the outskirts of Rukongai, looked like ordinary dead bodies, but to someone as experienced and wise as Unohana was, they seemed anything but normal. The corpses seemed to be.. made, from different parts, from different persons. All the bodies had several spiritual residues, a hand could have a totally different reiatsu when compared to the same body's leg for example.

Unohana cradled her chin thoughtfully, even considering calling Kurotshuchi over to aid her in her task. The puzzle in itself wasn't that difficult, she already figured that they died from a poison unknown to her and to their vast database and that they were somehow able to radiate many kinds of spiritual energy. A single piece of the puzzle was still missing though, the gentle captain couldn't come up with any explanation as to why the bodies emitted multiple spiritual energies. That simply wasn't possible. There were no seams to indicate that the body parts had been somehow sown together and Unohana really didn't see any other marks to indicate as to why the bodies were like that.

So busy in her examinations and hard thinking, Unohana failed to notice that behind her.. one of the corpses opened it's eyes.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, the goddess of flash made her way swiftly towards the familiar office, hoping to find her loved one there. She had already visited Soifon's home, so no other place came to her mind as she thought of the possible whereabouts of the small captain. She was disappointed as she got there as there were no traces of her. She flashed to the roof of the building and then noticed something strange. The streets were crowded with guards. She remained hidden in the shadows, avoiding unnecessary encounters with the shinigami unaware of her former status and rank, as she made her way towards Unohana, knowing she'd have information on the news she heard at Kuukaku's.

* * *

"What is it?" the man asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um uh.." the shinigami stuttered, not knowing how to response.

"Hurry it up. I was asleep." Kurotshuchi ordered, irritation clear in his voice.

"Unohana captain sent me here to deliver this message." the young man finally said, not knowing how to deal with the situation as he saw the 12th squad captain without his makeup. He wasn't even sure at first if he was delivering the message to the right man but got his confirmation after hearing the man talk in his distinctive voice.

"What could it be at this late hour?" Mayuri asked himself, accepting the scroll in his hands. "You my go now."

"Hai!"

The 12th division captain closed the door to his home and opened the scroll. "Get there immediately..? How troublesome!" he hissed as he made his way to get dressed. Normally he would not have helped the female captain but seeing that it was a personal request by the captain-commander to help the 4th squad in their investigation, Kurotshuchi saw no other way. "Nemu! Nemu!" he called for his artificially created ´daughter´.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama?" the young woman asked, appearing from the dark.

"I'll be going out, you, watch over the institute."

"Hai."

* * *

The crackle of the fire quietly died down as the guards fell asleep in their posts. In the darkness of the night, all that could be heard was the shuffle of the leaves and grass as they danced in the howling wind. Many pairs of eyes watched the enemy fall asleep and small knives found their way to their marks, cutting deep into the throats of the sleeping forms, giving them their final rest. Nothing was heard after. Not the steps. Not the swish of the blade cutting the air. Even the final breaths were silent.

The fire had died out. Only light around came from the moon and in the dim lighted woods, the intruders dressed in black made their move forward. They flashed to an entrance of a cave, the leader reasoned this natural shelter to be their base of operation and figured it was probably protected with a barrier and even worse, traps. After the quick checkup on the area, the group gathered around the tiny leader, forming a circle. "Front team moves in now, rest remain here as backup."

The group nodded, avoiding unnecessary noises.

"Front team, move out."

The group of four moved in and at the mouth of the cave, the small leader stopped to inspect it quickly. Seeing no traps and feeling no barrier, the intruders began their mission, feeling this to be too easy.

In the back of the cave, the three strong forces instantly sensed their lair invaded and began to organize their group.

* * *

As Kurotshuchi was closing in on his destination, he suddenly heard the sounds of a struggle. He stopped to listen for the direction and after determining that it was indeed coming from his destination, the morgue, he sighed deeply as he had wanted to avoid any confrontations like this. The sounds luckily quieted down as he got closer but didn't entirely vanish. He opened the door and was surprised by what he saw. "Wait!" he yelled as the woman inside was about to do something she'd regret.

"Huh?" the tan woman asked, holding the enemy by it's throat, ready to give it it's final blow.

"Don't destroy it!" Mayuri said, spreading his arms and coming closer. "It'll be a great specimen!"

Unohana and Yoruichi sighed. "Kurotshuchi.."

"What?" he asked, baffled.

"Fine." Yoruichi said, giving in and dropping the zombie on the ground. It started crawling towards the man, drool sliding down its chin, eyes white as they had rolled over. "Do what you want with it, but do it quick.."

The 12th squad captain wasted no time as he injected it with something dug from his sleeve and the former man dropped down, unmoving.

"Kisuke sends his regards by the way." The former captain grinned, enjoying the brief flash of irritation on the mans face.

"He's still such a troublesome man." Urahara's former lieutenant sighed, inspecting his newest specimen. "This thing was being controlled."

"How can you tell?" the 4th squad captain asked.

"The way it's muscles are torn and twisted.. it cramped just after my injection."

"How does that tell you?" Yoruichi asked.

"It just does." Mayuri said, pointing at the neck of the former person. "See here."

"That wasn't there before." Unohana insisted, she had done a thorough examination on each of the bodies and none of them had a marking like that.

"Yes." the scientist agreed. "When he wasn't ´active´, there was no indication of his state.. But after he activated, the sign that controls him resurfaced."

"By active you mean when he.. woke up?" the former captain asked, scratching the back of her head.

"To put it more commonly, yes." Mayuri stated, feeling aggravated as he had to repeat himself.

"Do you think.. that all of these are like this one?" Yoruichi asked, looking around her, quickly counting at least thirty corpses around.

Unohana sighed, knowing the answer.

"Most likely." Kurotshuchi answered, already drawing his Zanpakutou as the dead around them started rising up. "How troublesome."

* * *

Soifon, Koizumi and two others in the secret forces made their way around the cave, picking their route carefully, trying to read the spiritual energies flowing around in the damp air. They moved swiftly but quietly, all trained in the ways of stealth they went a long way undetected. They soon ran out of luck though, as a man stood before their way around the next corner, torch in his hand. "Come out." he said calmly. "I know you're there."

The group of four flashed before him, all taking a ready pose.

"Hmm." the dark man hummed, inspecting the ones in front of him. "I see you brought no captain with you." he said, recalling them always wearing their white haori which Soifon had not brought along this time.

None of them gave any outward sign to prove him wrong, they were glad to have the advantage of his ignorance.

"Then, which one of you is in charge?" The man smirked. "No, which one of you is the strongest?"

"We have no need to answer your questions, Arrancar." Soifon stated calmly in a monotone voice.

"Oh? Then how do you expect to get any answers from me either?"

"You seem to be mistaken." the captain remarked. "We were not sent here for information." she grinned. "We were sent here to exterminate you."

"You believe yourself capable of this?"

"Of course we-!" Koizumi barked, taking a step forward.

Soifon stopped her by slightly raising her arm backwards, never taking her eyes off the enemy.

"I see, you're the leader then." the Arrancar smiled happily. "That must make you the strongest also.."

"Care to test it?" the small woman asked, keeping her cool.

Soifon was barely able to finish her sentence as the Arrancar dashed forward, going for Soifon's neck with his horizontal slash. She dodged it and easily parred with him as they exchanged punches and kick, evading only when he used his blade. As the fight went on, the Arrancar quickly noticed his enemy's speed getting a step greater than his so he attempted to back up slightly to gather his wits for the next combo of attacks. Soifon however would not willingly give him such a chance as she rushed after his every step to get distance, always disabling his movements from anything else than blocking. Finally seeing her chance as she dodged a clumsy strike aimed for her chin, Soifon flashed right before him, bringing her palms on his chest with a force that sent the large, dark man flying a great distance away from them, crushing on to the cavern wall, crumbling a pile of debris atop him.

From underneath the rocks, the man rose, roaring in a bloodthirsty frenzy, his eyes flaring with anger. "Who are you?!" he yelled angrily, unable to comprehend the woman's power as he was so easily pushed down and even without a sword.

"As said, I have no need to answer your questions."

The Arrancar scowled. "You will know the mistake of your arrogance!"

Soifon grinned when she noticed the look on his face as a strange mark appeared on his chest.

"What? What is this?!" he yelled, trying to make sense of it all.

Koizumi and the other two were amazed, they hadn't even seen her draw her Zanpakutou or then releasing it. But there it was, the gauntlet shaped Suzumebachi on her right hand, a droplet of blood on the tip of it's stinger like blade.

"You do not require an answer to that either for.." the Commander of the Special Forces started calmly as she readied herself for the second and fatal strike. "..the answer would not reach your comprehension before your final breath."

"..ugh!" the dark skinned Arrancar gasped as he looked down, seeing the striped weapon sticking out his chest. He raised his hazy eyes to watch the woman before him, nodding his head in agreement. He could not process what had just happened. Soon he fell on his knees, Soifon allowing this to happen as she sheathed her sword and took a step back. The dark skinned Arrancar drew his final breath before turning into dust and the invaders quickly moved on.

* * *

The three strong shinigami sheathed their swords when the final enemy collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. After the quick inspection of surroundings, Yoruichi exhaled a breath of relief and grinned. "Well, that was a good warm up."

"Tch!" Mayuri gritted his teeth and gathered up his collected samples. "How troublesome."

After Kurotshuchi left and Unohana sent out word of the incident, Yoruichi pushed herself up to sit on a edge of a counter. The dark haired captain turned to regard her curiously, expecting her to explain why she was here. "Were these bodies the ones that were missing earlier?"

"Yes, although they were not dead at the time of their disappearance." Unohana smiled gently.

"Hmh." the former captain laughed slightly, unused to the other making jokes. "Glad that's dealt with then."

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"Well.." Retsu sighed, looking down on her feet. "These were not even half of the people reported missing."

"What?!" Yoruichi gasped. "That's crazy!"

"But unfortunately true. Over a hundred have gone missing and there might be a great amount of non-reported cases of disappearance."

"Just what in the world is this..?" the former captain said thoughtfully and cradled her chin.

"Not determined yet but a team was sent to investigate."

"A team..? Don't tell me?"

"The special forces. Soifon herself is leading the operation.." Unohana stated, not expecting such a shocked face on Yoruichi. "She didn't tell you?"

The tan woman shook her head calmly, slightly angry at her lover. Her anger was short lived though, as she quickly put together one to one. "This could be dangerous!" she almost yelled, surprising the other woman with her. "If these were not even half of them.." she continued, pointing at the dead around them. "Damn! Where is she?!"

* * *

The world felt and seemed like it was spinning as the mesmerizing green eyes stared at the ceiling of the cave, the small body lying on its back on the ground. Koizumi could sense the next strike coming for her but the last punch had been enough to kick the wind out of her thus making her unable to move. It was close, her last drawn breath got caught up in her chest, her eyes quickly closing.. She laid there, waiting, waiting for what seemed like an eternity and the strike just would not come. She opened her eyes and her advisory was nowhere to be seen, that is, until she sat up and looked at her surroundings.

Soifon leaped from corner to corner, from enemy to enemy. She tried her best to keep her subordinates and herself alive against the mighty two Arrancar who did their best to kill them. The two other guards were quite quickly disposed of, proving the enemy that they had not real reason to eliminate them. The trouble began after Soifon and Koizumi got serious in their fight. Koizumi was barely able to hold her ground so Soifon was busy keeping both of them in a condition to fight.

The fight ensued for a while, neither giving the other any ground. Soifon and Koizumi worked well together, coordinating and timing their attacks to suite the other on as well. The two Arrancar however were not really made to fight with two on two, and constantly failed to aid each other, sometime even scoring hits on their side. As the fight seemed to go for Soifon and Koizumi, the tide quickly turned as the Arrancar released their full power, distorting their shape into that of a monster, closely resembling the hollow they had been before gaining the power of Arrancar.

Soifon gritted her teeth, she was well aware that the fight just got more difficult. She looked at Koizumi by her side, who had fallen on her knees from the sheer power of the enemies' spiritual energies. The girl was again gasping for air but then again, this was her first time fighting something other than normal hollows. Soifon didn't like the options she had for this fight, she could run but that way she would have to abandon her men, which was out of the question. She took a deep breath, glad to have the power of speed and surprise with her as she drew her unreleased blade. "Sting your enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

* * *

After the emergency meeting of the captain's was finally done Yoruichi, Zaraki and Unohana rushed to the cave. They were met by a small group of the special forces, remaining in wait as backup. They told the three strong warriors that it had been a while since the recon team departed but no clear signs had been heard or seen which would indicate a fight. Yoruichi made her way swiftly inside, followed by her two companions. Nothing was spoken as they entered a large, natural hall where they found the two weakest warriors sent inside. Both of them dead. Yoruichi sighed, she could definitely feel Soifon's spiritual energy's residue in here, the only question was, where was she now, as the residue was the only indication of her being there.

**-Chapter 008 END-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** There you have that, sorry for the slightly longer wait!


	9. Hide & Seek! part2

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Sorry, it took a while.. again..

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 009**

"**Hide & Seek part2"**

"Hey?"

Koizumi heard a voice, distant, like she was in a dream.

"Hey?!"

Again the same voice, a voice she didn't recognize.

"Are you alright? Hey! Get a grip!"

The young shinigami's eyes opened quickly as she realized that she was in fact alive and being talked to. The boy she saw she didn't recognize but the girl behind him seemed familiar. They both wore the standard shinigami robes, both carrying their zanpakutous and the boy's sword was incredibly huge. "Ugh.." she clutched her head as it was throbbing in pain.

"You with us now?" the blond boy asked gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, somehow.." Koizumi nodded.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Oh!" the girl quickly stood up as if startled. "Captain Soifon!" she yelled, looking around the naturally formed hall in the cavern.

"Soifon?" the dark haired girl asked. "She was here?"

"Was.." Koizumi stated, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Hey, I'm sure she's alright." the boy said. "She's one tough chick if you ask me.. for being so tiny and all."

"Don't insult her!" Koizumi scowled. "Who are you, anyway..?"

"Me?" he answered, pointing at his chest with his thumb. "I'm the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

* * *

In another pathway of the cave, Yoruichi and the two captain's hurried in their way. The tan woman was already getting desperate as the signs and traces of her companion were quickly growing thin, almost indicating a fact she never wanted to come across with.

Unohana behind her was also worried, for the small captain and for the former captain as well. It was her job to worry anyway. She was mildly curious about the people behind this kind of attack, about this type of strategy and about the poison they used, she could always use another formula of an antidote to their vast database.

The third person of the entourage was thinking of nothing else from what he ever did. Fighting. The stronger the opponent, the better. He smirked a gruesome grin as he imagined the becoming fight with great anticipation, realizing that the opponent must be strong if it really had been able to defeat the Commander of the Special Forces. He mentally shrugged after that, not wanting to get ahead of himself, none of them really knew what had happened to the tiny woman. Zaraki was not quite sure what to feel or what to think after the party found no traces of Soifon. He was never a kind man, not on the outside, but he always held a place in his heart for his colleges, especially for those of the opposite gender. The girl missing now could be described as his friend, he did sometimes entertain himself as he engaged her in a battle, though he was quite sure that the raven haired woman didn't appreciate their duels in a same degree as he did. Suddenly his train of thought was abruptly cut off as he felt the spiritual energy of a familiar enemy. The spirit energy of a boy he had been waiting for to fight again ever since he recovered from their last battle. "Ichigo!" he yelled loudly and dashed to the direction of the boy, leaving behind two surprised women.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Unohana asked out loud. "The substitute shinigami is here?"

Indeed the familiar spiritual energy was present but in her hurry to save her lover, Yoruichi had not noticed it. She sighed in disappointment at herself, losing herself to the situation like this. "Let's go." she said, suggesting that they follow the male captain. "We don't want Zaraki to kill off our reinforcements."

* * *

In the furthest chamber of the cave, the two remaining Arrancar were on the verge of panic. They had never suspected the shinigami to react so quickly and so drastically to their scheme. First there was the assault team from the Special Forces, then there was the human boy and his companion and now, even more stronger shinigami entered their lair, three of them in fact. "What should we do, brother?" the 2nd in charge asked.

His elder brother sighed deeply, crossing his arms. "We'll not retreat yet. We still haven't released our full power.. If they come in waves, we can defeat them."

"But if they all come out in a single charge?"

"Then I'll hold them out as you open the gates to Hueco Mundo."

"Yes, brother."

* * *

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked as they fought off another group of their enemy.

"Yeah." the girl nodded then looked at Koizumi.

"Me too, no problems here." she fought with everything she had not to let her pain be evident in her tone. She had been injured, probably fractured a rib, but that could not get in the way of their mission. They needed to find Soifon quickly.

As they were slowly going to depart further and continue their task, Koizumi suddenly saw sparks flying before her eyes. She quickly jumped away, as did Rukia but Ichigo didn't move. There was a reason for that, he was unable to. He was pinned down as a sword clashed on to his, making him unable to move. "Kenpachi, what are you doing?!"

"Ichigo, I've been looking forward to this!" the man grinned, lashing out another strike at the boy.

The blond boy blocked it, but the force of the strikes was so immense that each strike he countered made him back away, being pushed to the corner.

"Stop it you two!" Unohana said as they finally caught up with Zaraki.

"Captain Zaraki, captain Unohana." Rukia said, bowing on one knee to acknowledge the presence of her superiors, Koizumi following quickly behind her.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Urahara said something about doing him a favor.. so I followed his instructions and ended up here and then these things showed up.." he explained, pointing at the corpses on the ground.

"That's strange." Yoruichi stated quietly, crossing her arms in deep thought. _Why didn't he mention any of this to me..?_

"Is something the matter, Yoruichi-dono?" Rukia asked, concerned as she had never seen the usually cheery woman like this.

"Oh, no.. it's nothing."

"Hmh." Zaraki grunted. "Shouldn't we hurry then?" he wanted to get this over with quickly so he could have his way with Kurosaki.

"He is correct." Unohana agreed.

"Yeah, let's get going then." Ichigo nodded, took a step but then stopped. All turned to look at him, wondering what he had in his mind. "Where is Koizumi?"

* * *

The red haired shinigami had departed before the main group, unable to stand still as the most precious person in her life could be in grave danger. She supported her weight against the wall with one arm, slowly dragging herself ahead, knowing she was getting close to her destination. Luckily that boy had showed up to take care of the mindless zombies wondering around the cavern, leaving Miharu the chance to wonder around almost undisturbed. Once in a while a lonely minion would jump at her but she dispatched them quickly, knowing she had to go further, had to go quicker. She had to save her.

She looked around as she came to a four way crossroads, noting that no guards were posted anywhere this deep in the cavern. The enemy must not have expected them to get this far. _Which way should I go..?_ the girl thought desperately, not wanting to waste any second which could be used to find Soifon. With deep concentration she was able to spot some energy flowing from the path to the right, so she chose to follow it. The air got more damp in the corridor and Koizumi noted that the path was slightly sloping downwards, making her walk even deeper beneath ground level.

After slowly making her way, she finally started hearing talking. She could hear two voices, neither one she recognized so she figured them to be the enemy. As she was about to take a step further, the talking ceased and a hand was placed on her mouth from behind, also pinning her body, making her unable to move. "Shush, little missy." a rough voice commanded. "I thought I killed you already.."

"Well done, little brother." the other Arrancar said, grinning as his brother came forth with one of the intruders. "Come on out now!" he yelled, looking around at each of the tunnels leading to this room. "Come, unless you want something to happen to her!"

Soon after that, Soifon came forth, her expression as calm as ever even though she was slightly surprised that the Arrancar had been able to sense her. The sight of the enemy capturing her young pupil must have spiked her reiatsu slightly.

Koizumi was shocked, she had been so sure that something had happened to her captain that she had not even considered that she could still be out here, free from her captors. She felt horrible now, knowing it was her fault that Soifon had to step out.

"Aren't you a good gal." The older man grinned. "Now, why don't you bring that sweet little ass of your here, right next to me?"

Soifon scowled, not liking the mans tone one bit. "What if I don't?"

The younger brother tightened his grip around Koizumi, making her face twist from pain.

The raven haired captain took a step whilst gritting her teeth, trying to come up with a quick strategy that would enable them to get away from the situation. The older brother sensed that the woman had not entirely given up yet, so he drew his sword to press his point. Soifon's grim expression deepened as she was unable to come up with any sort of plan. Just as she was about to reach the man, a voice yelled out.

"Bankai!"

The man holding Koizumi quickly let go of her as a powerful shock wave made it's way towards him. Quickly followed by the sudden first attack, a blond boy slashed at the Arrancar, cutting a nice mark on his shoulder.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Soifon muttered.

"Ichigo!" Koizumi cheered, grateful that they reached them in time.

"Hoy, Soifon!" Yoruichi yelled as she too emerged from one of the halls, grinning her ass off as she waved at her lover. "Getting into trouble again, are we?!" She couldn't believe how relieved she was that they got there in time.

"Yoruichi..?" her lover sighed, looking down on her feet. "Why did you come?"

"Are you stupid or what?" she answered, making her way to the tiny woman.

"No time for discussion!" Zaraki yelled as the tunnels leading to this room started flooding with the mindless shells of former men, raging their way to attack all the intruders.

Unohana was quick to spot the injured girl whom she grabbed to her side and proceeded to heal her wounds a little further from the fighters. Rukia followed her, making sure that none of the minions made their way to disturb the process.

Zaraki was surrounded, making him unable to reach the opponents he really wanted to fight. Ichigo fought with the younger Arrancar, now in his resurrection form. Yoruichi and Soifon looked at each other, the younger one nodding and settling on to fight the mindless zombies.

Yoruichi began her fight with the Arrancar mightier of the two, who quickly released his full power. He was stronger than she had expected, but he soon noted that he was no match to her in speed, making it difficult for him to attack the dark woman. Punches and kicks were still exchanged, all nimbly and skillfully blocked and evaded. All in all, the match seemed pretty even.

Kenpachi still hacked his way through the small fries, cursing his luck as he was unable to get away from them. Unohana was still healing the girl whose injuries were luckily not fatal but none the less painful. Rukia was still by their side, fighting with the arts of casting.

Soifon only had a small number of zombies in her area so she dispatched them quickly and was making her way to aid the two fighting the Arrancar. As she was done though, she noticed that her help would not be required, they were both defeated. She sighed from relief and made her way to the others who had gathered around Unohana and Koizumi. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, she's only unconscious from fatigue."

"That's good." Yoruichi smiled, placing her hand on Soifon's shoulder.

"Tch, I'm outta here!" Kenpachi grunted, disappointed that this hadn't been as exciting as he had hoped.

"What the hell happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know.. These Arrancar kidnapped some people and turned them into.. these." Yoruichi said, pointing at the corpses. "I guess we'll never really know for sure."

"Yeah, you made sure of that." Soifon said accusingly, kneeling down next to the girl who opened her eyes slowly. "You ok?"

"Ruling Commander!" the girl breathed out a breath of relief for seeing her uninjured. Overwhelmed by emotion the girl didn't realize that she had actually sat up and captured the tiny woman to her embrace. After feeling the awkward pats on her back she realized just what she was doing and quickly let go of Soifon. "I'm really sorry, sir!"

"It's.. It's ok." the captain stuttered, feeling a bit embarrassed by the situation.

"Well, now that's everything is settled and luckily everyone's alright, why don't we get out of here?" Unohana smiled, happy to get out of the damp air of the cave.

"Couldn't agree more!" Yoruichi grinned, stretching her arms above her head.

* * *

"Happy to see you all made it out fine." the white haired man smiled gently, taking a small sip from the drink before him.

"Really now." Kyouraku nodded, agreeing with his old time friend. "You should know better by now, little missy." he smiled, scolding Soifon half-heartedly.

"She hasn't been a captain for very long, Kyouraku." Ukitake countered.

Soifon didn't really pay any mind to the conversation at hand. She concentrated on gulping down the drink brought to her, so she could quickly get out of the place.

A small get-together had been arranged to relieve the tensions build up by the last few days. The evening in Rukongai was nice and cool as the crisp fields bathed it the bright light of the full moon.

"I'll go get more sake!" Ikkaku volunteered, knowing he'd probably just lose another game of rock-paper-scissors to Iba.

"Hoo, nice Madarame!" Rangiku cheered, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Vice-captain's, along with Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika, sat in one table, all nicely making their way to sweet oblivion for the exception of Nemu and Nanao. The women were there but they didn't see the amusement of drinking their selves into stupor.

In another table sat some of the captains, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana, Zaraki, Soifon and even Mayuri showed up, along with Yoruichi and Kuukaku.

"Honestly!" Kurotshuchi swore as Kyouraku placed his arm around the shoulder of the scientist.

"Loosen up, Mayuri!" the man smiled, hiccuping. "We're here to have a good time, no one forced you to come!"

"Tch." the masked man gritted his teeth, and took a good helping of his drink.

Unohana smiled gently as she saw how relaxed everyone was starting to get. This was definitely something they all needed, to let out some steam. She of course was not drinking anything with alcohol in it and was slightly irked that the offending substance was something that most of the people in this small inn needed in order to relax to this degree. She was sure that she had never seen the 3rd squad vice-captain, Kira, in such a cheery demeanor, so alcohol could really have it's good sides too.

"Captain, you shouldn't drink that!" a feminine voice commanded cheerfully from behind the white haired captain who instantly froze. "It's not meant for under aged!"

Hitsugaya turned red from embarrassment. "I didn't know it had.."

"I brought you this!" the strawberry blond cut in, presenting the small captain a bottle of soda.

"Thank you, Matsumoto.." he said humbly, accepting the drink.

"What are vice-captains for!" the woman smiled and bowed to kiss the boy on his cheek.

The 10th squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, could be compared to a tomato by the redness of his entire face.

All the other captains, even vice-captains stopped whatever they were doing and waited for what the boy would do. A long, silent moment passed on and nothing happened. Matsumoto was oblivious to what was happening, she didn't realize that her slight drunken peck would be taken so seriously but then, it hit her. "Captain?" she tried asking.

The boy stayed quiet, staring off into the distance.

"Was that your first kiss?!" Matsumoto snickered, patting the boys head.

It didn't take long for most of them to be laughing or snickering, even Mayuri laughed, glad that the laughs were not on him for once. After the cheer quieted down, the boy looked down on his lap, his face flushing up again. "Yeah, it was.." he whispered.

"Aww, that's cute!" Rangiku clasped her hands.

* * *

As the evening quickly turned into night, people started heading home on their own, or someone else's feet. Kira for one had drank a bit too much, so Shuuhei had to drop him home.

"Yoruichi, where's your little bee?" Kuukaku asked, looking around the room.

The woman shrugged, taking a good helping from her drink.

"Hoo, fighting again?"

"Not really.." Yoruichi sighed. She wasn't quite sure what to think about the situation. As far as she could see, Soifon should have been happy that they got there in time to help, but she had been the exact opposite. Not a word had been exchanged since they got out of the cave.

"Hmm.." Kuukaku hummed thoughtfully, clasping her chin. "If you want my advice-"

"I don't." Yoruichi cut in.

"-you should go find her." the fierce woman continued despite the protest.

"Ugh.." the tan woman clutched her head.

"This is totally not like you!" Kuukaku almost yelled.

"Shiba is correct." Unohana said, listening on the conversation.

"Yeah!" Kyouraku smiled, his cheeks red. "I'd never let go of a woman like her!" after that the man quickly rushed to Nanao-chan's side as she had given him a death glare.

"She was just outside.. getting some fresh air, maybe." Toushirou said as he sat down, he himself coming from that direction. "I thought you were with her already.." he said to Yoruichi.

"How come..?"

"Well she was there talking to someone, I didn't look that closely since.. um.." he started stuttering, recalling what he had heard about the two woman's relationship, so he was afraid he'd see something not meant for his eyes.

Without a word, the Shihouin princess stood up and headed outside.

"Did I say something..?" Hitsugaya asked, blinking hard.

Kuukaku just shook her head, gulped down her sake and started pestering the boy about all kinds of subjects only this woman could come up with.

* * *

As Yoruichi got to the front door of the inn they were at, she could see her lover at some distance from her, standing at a Koi pond. She looked beautiful as the moonlight reflected on her skin, her raven hair seeming even deeper shade of black against her porcelain skin. "Evening." Yoruichi greeted them as she approached them.

Koizumi merely nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey." Soifon said, smiling warmly at her lover.

Yoruichi was slightly taken aback by her sudden change of demeanor but wasn't complaining in the least. "What are you two doing out here?"

"I just needed some fresh air." Soifon explained, knowing Yoruichi would understand her low tolerance of alcohol. "And then I spotted her spying in the treetops. "

"I- I wasn't spying!" the red head quickly protested, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Oh?" Soifon raised and eyebrow. "Then what were you doing?"

Koizumi blushed, realizing that she didn't really have an excuse ready. "Well I.. I was just.."

"Oh c'mon, let her off the hook!" Yoruichi smiled, patting Soifon on her shoulder.

"Fine." Soifon smiled, feeling more relaxed than she had for days.

Koizumi was slightly unnerved as the commander she knew was someone totally different whenever this woman was around her. She took a few steps away from them, getting ready to head for the barracks.

"Why don't we go inside?" Yoruichi said happily and started heading away.

Soifon just shook her head and grabbed slightly onto the sleeve of Yoruichi's orange jacket. The dark woman turned to look at her lover, wondering if something was wrong. Soifon gently shook her head again and yawned slightly. "I just want you to take me home.." she said quietly, now leaning her head on Yoruichi's shoulder, her side against her lovers side.

Yoruichi chuckled slightly, then patted her atop her head. "Sure, let's head home.." she smiled and led her lover home, all the way supporting her small frame with her own and gently stroking her raven hair.

**-Chapter 009 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** It took a while again, sorry! Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Reminiscent

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** New chapter, yay!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 010**

"**Reminiscent"**

_I was going to head for the barracks, I was actually rather tired.. from all the worry, excitement and of course, my injury. But then something caught my eye, something I know I should have never intruded upon but I couldn't help my self.. I saw you walking away with her, walking the way I sorely wish you would have walked with me.. You would always be welcome to lean on me, to know you could always count on me. _

_I followed you on a safe distance so you wouldn't know I was there.. I followed you all the way home, and for that whole time, you kept leaning on her shoulder, you leaned on her the way I wish you would on me.._

_You went inside your neatly kept quarters, I stayed and waited there for her to leave soon.. but she never appeared. She stayed. She stayed with you, you, whom I'd so desperately wanted to be with.._

_I was torn with the idea of checking up on you, if you were alright.. why did she have to stay? Finally my curiosity got the better of me. My heart skipped a beat as I finally decided to make my way to the tree in front of your bedroom window. My breath got caught in my lungs as I was scared of getting found out.. and I was afraid of what I would see.. The way you walked with that woman.. it brought up images in my head, the kinds of I'd never wish to prove correct, the kinds of I'd never admit to myself seeing. _

_I only saw you. You were standing in front of your dresses, slowly getting undressed. You looked beautiful but still, I looked away. I did not want to intrude upon you too much.. After a moment that felt like an eternity, I could no longer keep myself in control and pealed my eyes away from the full moon, fixing my longing gaze upon only you and your gorgeous body._

_But then she was there.. suddenly she was there, embracing you from behind you, the way I wish I could hold you to myself. You never pushed her away like I hoped, instead you turned around and then.. you kissed her._

_The world felt like it had shattered beneath my feet._

_I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I continued to watch you. A tear of pure misery as I had just lost something that was never really mine to begin with. I hurt none the less.. You showed her the kind of affection I would kill to receive from you. I was envious. This side of you.. you only show it to her. Why her? Why that woman? Why not me? Never me.._

_It hurt, hurt so much I felt like crying out in agony but still I could not take my eyes away from you.. I watched as she suddenly pushed you to the bed and gently settled to lay on top of you.. She kissed you the way I wish I could kiss you.. and you kissed her, kissed her the way I wish you would kiss me. The expression on your beautiful face told me that this was not the first time you were with her like this.. the way I wish I could be with you. _

_She touched you in places I could only dream of exploring.. The way you touched her was something my body was aching for to feel.. _

_A constant movement of two bodies entwined, hands gently tracing each others figures, lips hungrily dancing upon the others, the sounds of complete union between two people.. A swirl of emotions. _

_It was all too much for me to bear so I made my leave.. but I could find no rest that night.._

"Koizumi, you alright?"

The girl was suddenly pulled back to reality and for that, she was grateful. Less grateful she was as she noticed who in fact it was, who was talking to her.

"You've been a little.. out of it." the woman said, looking at the girl intently.

"Hai." the girl nodded. "I'm fine, Soifon-sama."

"If you say so.." the captain settled for that, not wanting to disturb her pupil. "You up for tonight?"

"What?" the red head asked, baffled.

"Training, remember?" Soifon stated, now certain that something was really bothering her young protégé.

"Oh, right!" Koizumi almost yelled as she felt incredibly ashamed for forgetting."How could I have forgotten that.."

"I understand if you're not up to it yet." the raven haired captain said calmly, understanding that she was still recovering.

"Oh no, of course I am!" the young guard protested quickly. "I could never let you down, Soifon-sama."

"You wouldn't be.." she started, but after seeing the enthusiasm in Koizumi's eyes, she sighed. "Alright, if you really feel capable enough to train, who am I to stop you then."

* * *

"Hoo, well look what the cat brought in!" Urahara joked, smiling in his characteristic way behind his fan.

"Very funny." Yoruichi responded dully, still smiling though.

"It has been a while since you visited, what brings you here?" her old friend asked, honestly curious as the former princess so rarely visited his humble store anymore.

The tan woman chuckled lightly and got herself a drink of milk from his fridge. "Well I kinda do live here, you know?"

He grabbed his chin thoughtfully. "Really?"

"Ha ha.." Yoruichi said sarcastically, lightly smacking him atop his head, almost causing his precious hat to fall off. "Well sure, I've been spending a little more time in Seireitei.."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot of time!" Yoruichi gave up, lifting her hands up.

Kisuke scooted closer to his friend, a smug grin on his face. She looked at him in shock, his demeanor was seriously creeping her out. She knew him like a brother and that allowed her to say that he was well.. weird, but he had never looked at her in this way. "What?" Yoruichi grinned, almost laughing out loud at the expression on his face.

"And where exactly.. was it that you spend your.. nights?" he winked, the grin still on his face.

"You ask that in a way I'm sure you needn't be told.." the woman sighed, smiling widely.

"Yes." he nodded. "I would still have appreciated being told by you."

"Eh?"

"I had to hear from Kuukaku-san.. " he sniffed, mocking his sadness.

"Stop it you dork!" Yoruichi laughed. "But I was sure you could tell on your own.."

"Really? I was supposed to notice..?" Kisuke scratched his neck. "I was just wondering where you were so I thought you would be at Kuukaku's.. She corrected my thoughts."

"I'm sure she did.." Yoruichi could only imagine what her friend had told him. "Well then.. Now I'm sure you don't mind if I bring her along next time."

"She has always been welcome to my home." the former captain smiled, happy for his long time friend.

"Maybe we'll even stay the night!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo? You home?"

The boy instantly recognized the voice calling for him, so he stood up from his bench and headed for the window. His friend smiled, or at least that how he interpreted the look on her face, and allowed her to enter. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Nothing serious, relax." she responded in her masculine voice. "I was just around so I decided to drop by."

"That's strange.." the orange haired boy clasped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever seen you unless you had some important news.." he smirked, clearly trying to make her a bad omen. "Come to think of it.. Don't black cat's bring misfortune?"

"What's with everyone today!" Yoruichi said almost in aggravation. "First Kisuke and now even you!"

Suddenly the closet in his room slid open, revealing the small girl residing there, her precious notebook on her lap. She smiled as she saw who Ichigo was talking to and jumped out, gracefully making her way to the cat, settling next to her and stroked her a few times. "Yoruichi-dono."

"Hello Kuchiki." she responded, pushing her cheeks against the girls knuckles.

Ichigo looked at them, a silly, dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What?" Rukia asked as the boy seemed like he was about to say something stupid.

"That's.. sick."

"Huh?"

"She's still human being even if she looks like a cat.." he cleared. "You know, scratching and stroking her like that!" he said when all he received was quiet.

"So?" Yoruichi asked, clearly not wanting the girl to stop. It felt good to be scratched, she was a cat now.

"I dunno Yoruichi.." the blond boy said, shaking his head. "I think that someone could be pretty jealous about that.." he smirked.

"Are you jealous?" the cat answered wickedly, purring louder as the girl continued to pet her.

"What?" he asked, taken off guard. "You know that's not what I mean.." he mumbled, feeling nervous as he understood what the cat meant.

"Then what?" she purred, enjoying the awkwardness emitting from him.

"Well I just heard a rumor the other day.." Ichigo started uncomfortably. "About you and um.."

"Yes?"

"Captain Soifon. Yes, I heard it too." Rukia said, also wanting confirmation to the story.

"Well, well.. those are some rumors you've heard.." Yoruichi responded cattily, standing up on her four legs. "Well, anyway.. I didn't come for a chitchat. Kisuke had something he wanted to speak to you about, both of you.." she continued as she made her way to the window.

"Urahara-san?" Rukia said in a slightly reserved tone, already well aware that this could be something serious once again.

"Just be at his store around eight.. I'm sure he'll explain everything there." the black cat grinned and jumped off the window, quickly disappearing from sight.

"So much happening today, first that transfer student, now Urahara has something.. man!"

* * *

Two sets of hands and feet moved with incredible speed as punches and kicks were exchanged, two forces trying to subdue the other, neither seeming to get the upper hand. A blow and a counter blow, a swing of the sword, countered by another blade.

After a while, the younger one of the battlers seemed to slow down.. or the other just got faster. Be it either case, the fight ended, and the young one was pinned down on the ground, her back against the lush grass, her mentor blocking her escape with her own body.

Koizumi blushed from their close proximity, the heat of her senpai's body enforcing the redness in her cheeks, her smell intoxicating her mind, making her sigh contently even though she had just lost the fight.

Soifon was proud. Her pupil had held out for a long period of time even though she was still recovering and for the fact that she had not withheld herself..well, not too much anyway. Soifon smiled a slight, satisfied smile, stood up and presented her hand to her pupil.

The red head accepted the offered hand and pushed forward as her captain pulled her up. She smiled, she was really enjoying herself.. she so rarely got to spend any time with her sole interest in private so she cherished each moment they had. Quickly getting back to the present, Koizumi bowed slightly, thanking her superior for the match.

"You did good." Soifon praised. "It won't take long for you to lead the protection squad."

"I am undeserving." the girl again bowed, feeling happy to hear praises from her mentor. "Another round, then?" she asked.

"You should not overdo it." Soifon responded calmly.

"But commander, I'm very much capable of-"

The small captain presented her objection just by lifting her hand calmly. Koizumi instantly went silent, looking at her feet, she felt a ting of sadness as she had so wanted to spend time with her captain. Suddenly a gentle palm was laid on her shoulder and she looked up, she saw the most beautiful thing in her life.. Soifon was smiling at her gently, the reassuring hand still warmly on her shoulder. "Rest is a big part of recovering, you should not overlook it."

"Yes, Soifon.. sama." she sighed, again feeling dizzy as her mentor was this close to her.

"Let's head back." the raven haired captain said simply, withdrew her hand and turned to walk away, Koizumi quickly following close behind her.

* * *

"Ichigo still not here!" Ririn complained.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." Cloud comforted her.

"Mmh." Nova nodded in agreement, saying no actual words like usual.

"Kurosaki-kun wont come here.. he's got other obligations first." the owner of the store stated calmly, already knowing full well what was going on.

"Kisuke, what do you mean?" Yoruichi asked guardedly.

"Hmm.. I was also wondering that myself." he answered thoughtfully, knowing Yoruichi would see right through him but he didn't care.

Yoruichi just gave him the ´I hope you know what you're doing´ look.

"Ririn, Cloud, Nova.. You better go to the roof, who know, someone might need your help soon." Urahara said calmly.

"Huh?" the bird asked but followed his instructions none the less as they all headed out.

* * *

It was already well over midnight as Yoruichi finally made it to her destination. It was dark and quiet, but she managed to find her way on the bed, next to the woman whom she had grown to love very deeply. As she settled to lay down, she gently traced her fingers on the fine skin of Soifon's cheek, causing the small woman to stir slightly.

She turned around, her back now towards Yoruichi, who smiled warmly and slipped under the same covers with Soifon. She placed her hand over Soifon's side, slowly bringing it upwards and slightly caressing a soft breast. Soifon was awake by now, so she gently pulled Yoruichi's hand in hers and settled back to sleep, the tan woman quickly falling asleep behind her.

**-Chapter 010 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, I thought it was finally time to move on with the main story, slowly yet surely we're making the way to meet the masked warriors. Seeing that neither Yoruichi nor Soifon had much air-time during the first contact with the new enemy (except when Yoruichi kick Arrancar ass) I'll have to come up with something for them to do.. Hmm, I wonder what that could be? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this newest installment, even though admittedly it was a little short. Apologies for that! Oh, and be kind enough to leave a review, please!


	11. The stolen Seal! Dragon vs Dragon!

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 011**

"**The stolen Seal! Dragon vs Dragon!"**

She woke up almost the same way she had fallen asleep. A gentle hand caressing her breast, softly squeezing and then stroking. Soifon sighed and turned around in her lovers arms, smiling at her gently but still appearing quite sleepy.

"Morning." Yoruichi smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmh." Soifon mumbled and closed her eyes again, clearly not wanting to get up yet.

The tan woman kissed her again and continued her trail from her lips to the neck and shoulder. "C'mon.. it's time to wake up."

"Why?" Soifon whined and turned on her back. She still kept her eyes closed and stretched herself, again relaxing after that.

Yoruichi marveled the sight before her. The woman she loved laid on her back, her body naked and uncovered up to her lover tummy, still revealing enough to tell that she was indeed totally naked. She smiled and started drawing imaginary pictures around Soifon's navel, enjoying the annoyed squirms and noises she made. As her tickling started to have no effect at all to get the raven haired woman up, Yoruichi took a deep breath and suddenly leaned forward, placing her lips firmly on Soifon's tummy and blew hard, making a noise akin to an elephant. The tiny woman shot up with a start, laughing hard from both the sensation and the noise. Yoruichi smirked triumphantly as she had finally succeeded in her task.

"Alright, alright.." Soifon yawned. "I'm up.."

"Good." Yoruichi purred and after finally getting the woman next to her up, she leaned on her, pushing her back against the bed.

The way the tan woman spoke made Soifon scowl slightly. "You woke me up for.. this?" she asked, shaking her head slightly as her lover was kissing her chest.

"Whaaat?" Yoruichi asked in a slight, whining tone. "Isn't this the best reason to wake up?" she chirped, gaining a surprised gasp from the woman beneath her as her hand suddenly traveled south.

"Yoruichi!" Soifon yelled, slightly pushing the woman away. "You, you actually wanna do.. that, now?" she asked, feeling silly. She even looked around the room as if she was checking if anyone could see them.

"What better way to start a day?" Yoruichi grinned and kissed her lover passionately.

"I dunno." the petite captain said somewhat uncertainly. "Isn't night time usually the time-"

"You dissed me last night." her lover cut her off and pouted in a mock manner.

"I, I did not!" Soifon instantly defended, crossing her arms. "Besides, I was well asleep by the time you came!" she huffed and looked away from Yoruichi. After a while of mock anger, she looked at her lover and saw her looking sadly at her lap. "Yoruichi..?"

"It still made me sad.." she sniffed.

"Look you, I'm not falling for a guilt trip!" Soifon chuckled.

Yoruichi didn't respond.

After another while of silence, Soifon actually felt like she had hurt her lovers feelings. "Look.. I.. I'm sorry."

"No you're not.." Yoruichi again sniffed, also turning slightly away from Soifon.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." Yoruichi said coldly. "If you were, you'd ask me how you could make it better.."

Soifon sighed "How can I make it better?"

"I.. I don't know."

Soifon scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her lover. "I'm sorry.. I'll do anything."

"Any-anything..?" the playful woman asked, her voice still full of sadness.

"Of course, anything for you.." Soifon stated seriously.

"Then you can kiss and make it better!" Yoruichi yelled, her sadness quickly turning into a cheer as she pushed her lover once again against the bed and kissed her passionately.

"I knew it was going to be something like this.." Soifon sighed but gladly settled on her task of comforting her lover.

* * *

After their comforting session was done, the two women fell back to sleep. It was a good few hours later that Yoruichi woke up and to her disappointment, she woke up alone. She scanned the room for her friend but there was no one there. After getting up and adorning herself on Soifon's haori, she made her way out of the bedroom into the kitchen, where she was happy to find her lover, sipping on a steaming cup of tea.

"Good morning." Soifon smiled and accepted the kiss Yoruichi gently laid on her lips.

"Mmh, good morning to you too." Yoruichi said with a satisfied tone and poured herself a cup of the same tea her lover had. "What's all the commotion about?" she asked after noticing the streets packed with guards fussing about.

"Ugh, don't remind me.." Soifon clutched her head like she was in pain. "They're moving the King's Seal today.."

"That's today?" Yoruichi asked slightly surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be there?"

"No."

"No?"

"The captain commander ordered the 10th division to supervise the transfer."

"Huh.." Yoruichi sighed, recalling that usually it was the secret mobile corp's job. "Does that mean..?" the tan woman started, hope evident in her voice.

Soifon sighed but couldn't help but smiling at her lover. "Yeah.." she nodded. "I have the day off.."

Just as she had finished her sentence, their peaceful mood was interrupted with loud knock on the door. The women looked at each other, both wondering who dared to intrude their day off.

"I'll go get it.." Yoruichi said and went to see who was at the door.

"My sincerest apologies Soifon-sama but-" Koizumi started but after lifting her head, she actually saw who sher was talking to. "You!" she all but hissed. "What are you doing here? Where's Soifon-sama? And why are you wearing her haori?!"

"Koizumi?" Soifon asked as she too came to the door.

"Hai." the girl responded eagerly, the former hostility not noticeable in the least. "I bring an urgent message."

"Well?" Soifon asked, already knowing that her day off was ruined.

"The King's Seal has been stolen!"

* * *

"Search around every corner, no evidence will be missed!" Soifon ordered her men as they finally arrived at the scene. "We will find out why this happened, and I won't tolerate any excuses!" she said harshly, angry as she actually had to work on her day off and that her lover had been equally disappointed at that.

After searching for a good while, she suddenly started hearing commotion a little further from her. It almost sounded like a battle. She quickly dashed there, fearing that the robbers could still have been here. Gladly she was wrong as she saw a familiar, orange haired boy surrounded by her men.

"Halt!" she commanded, her men instantly stopping and then, forming two rows. Soifon walked in between the rows of her men, her trademark scowl on her face. "Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"You're.." Ichigo started, a surprised look on his face.

After a few more steps closer to the boy, Soifon stopped. "2nd squad captain and the commander-in-chief of the secret mobile corps, Soifon." she introduced herself. After receiving a look from Ichigo that yelled 'like I didn't know that.' Soifon continued. "I believe I put a barrier around here." she stated, but then saw the doorway Ichigo had cut with his Zanpakutou.

Uh.." the boy sighed, knowing that he probably shouldn't have broken through the barrier. "So what happened?" he asked quickly, not wanting to be held responsible.

Soifon let it go with a sigh.

"What's going on here?" the boy asked, his tone slightly angry. Of course he was surprised to find so many dead shinigami just laying around the ground.

Soifon looked at the bloodied banners and corpses, her scowl deepening as she returned to look at the substitute shinigami. "Normally, there would be no reason to tell a substitute shinigami but.." she sighed and reasoned they could use all the help they could get.

After hearing the whole story from Soifon, Ichigo's eye's widened greatly. "What'd you say? How..?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

Then one of the secret ops approached Soifon, leaning over her shoulder from behind to whisper in her ear. "The captain-commander had summoned all captains to a urgent meeting.. They'll want to hear a report from you."

"Mhm." Soifon nodded. "If you find it, let me know right away." she said to Ichigo and enforced the barrier back up with hand signs, leaving behind a very confused substitute shinigami.

* * *

"I see." the elder man said, leaning on his wooden cane.

"Yes. We have thoroughly searched the area, but found no trace of the King's Seal." Soifon reported. "We believe the attackers made off with it." she kept a short break, fearing what kind of reaction her next statement would bring. "And based on the reports about the target we have the pursuit units following, there is evidence that the man in charge of defense, 10th squad captain Hitsugaya Toushirou, deliberately and personally moved to erase his own reiatsu from the scene."

"Please wait!" Matsumoto Rangiku protested, raising to her feet, gaining the looks of every single captain in the room. "You can't be suggesting captain Hitsugaya abandoned his duty!" she said firmly to the woman making her report.

Soifon turned around, now half facing the vice-captain. "Then why did he take such action?" she asked calmly, understanding how the other woman must feel. "Such behavior is clearly against the law." she continued, raising her voice slightly. If anything, the one thing Soifon hated the most, was breaking the law.

"But I-" the strawberry blond tried.

"Enough!" Yamamoto commanded. "I am placing the entire 10th squad under house arrest. Depending on the outcome of this, the entire division may be abolished."

"Abolished?" Rangiku asked in shock. "Are you saying that the entire 10th division will be disbanded?" she took a step froward. "Our soldiers committed no crimes. As vice-captain, I accept full responsibility!"

"Bite your tongue, Matsumoto!" the elder man commanded. "Do you really believe a vice-captain ranks high enough to take the blame for this?! Know your place." he said, dismissing her so easily. "Our top priorities are twofold: The search for and the retrieval of the King's Seal-" he now stated for his captains. "- and the capture of the person most related to the incident, 10th squad captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. This is a special emergency order."

* * *

"What does that have to do with me?" Soifon asked. She was sitting around the table of her office, clearly busy with the current situation.

"Look, all I'm saying that you shouldn't be so quick to judge-"

"What can I do?!"

Yoruichi was taken aback by Soifon sudden outburst, so she just settled to being quiet, waiting if her lover had more to say on the matter.

"I.. I'm the head of the guard.. the police." Soifon sighed. "It's my job to enforce the law even if the one pursued was someone I know."

"I know." Yoruichi nodded calmly. "I just heard some thing at Urahara's.. they're trying to figure how the robber is connected to Hitsugaya."

"I understand that." the raven haired woman said calmly, a ting of sadness in her voice. "But that still doesn't change my job."

"Alright, alright.." Yoruichi waved her hands as a sign of giving up. "I'll try to find more details.. I'll come by to see you later."

"Okay." Soifon smiled, wanting to let her lover know that she was not upset at her, even though of her outburst.

"Bye!" Yoruichi grinned and disappeared.

"Oomaeda!" the captain called.

"Hai!" the man bowed, quickly appearing before his commanding officer.

"I want you to head to the 10th division grounds." Soifon commanded. "I have a feeling that there'll be people waiting to see Matsumoto soon.."

"Hai!"

"Don't let anyone in, not even other vice-captains!" she said firmly. "These are your orders from the captain-commander and from me!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Many hours later, the blue sky of Seireitei had turned into the dark blue one, marking the nights ascend. "It turned out to be a nice evening!" the man adorned in pink stated, seeing a familiar, tiny woman approaching him. "Sake?" he offered, presenting her the bottle.

"No thank you." she declined politely, her expression less polite as her scowl became apparent. "I advice you to refrain from overstepping your authorities again, captain Kyouraku."

"No need to get so angry, missy!" he smiled, not at all stricken down by her coldness. "I merely had a nice little chitchat with Matsumoto."

"With your own vice-captain and the vice-captain of the 6th squad present?" Soifon asked. "I wonder what kind of conversation that could have been."

"Oh, we had a really good time!" the bearded man laughed. "We talked about the weather and-"

"Don't take me for a fool." Soifon sighed bitterly. "I know that vice-captain Abarai is working with the substitute shinigami.. and you're helping them."

"Aren't you worried?" the man suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"About the prodigy?"

"Why should I be?"

"Hmm.." Shunsui hummed. "Well, I'm gonna head indoors quickly, gotta say good night to my Nanao-chan."

"Ugh.." Soifon sighed. "Don't visit her again, those were the orders from the captain-commander." she pressed her point and disappeared into the night.

Not long after that, Soifon heard that the man she had last spoken to, had been defeated in a fight and had been severely injured.

* * *

"Hitsugaya Toushirou is suspected to have defected." Yamamoto Genryysai stated to the captains now present as an emergency summons had yet again been announced. "The previous special emergency order is hereby changed."

"This is merely my opinion, but isn't this rather hasty?" Unohana tried defending.

"I will not permit any objections." the captain-commander stated firmly. "The search for the King's Seal is to continue, but furthermore, Hitsugaya Toushirou's capture is now our top priority. And if he shows any signs of resistance, execute him!"

With that, the meeting was adjourned. Soifon headed for her office, her mind trying to subdue her unconscious thoughts of disobeying the order. It was not that she hated the small captain, not at all, she didn't particularly like him either but something about this whole mess was fishy. Even Yoruichi was doubting if the boy truly was guilty and she barely knew him at all. _She's just siding with Kurosaki and the others.. That's to be expected, they're her friends after all.._

She sighed as she finally got to her destination. A mountain of what could be at least a weeks worth of paper work laid on her desk. _Maybe I'll just take a quick nap before.._

_

* * *

_

Her nap turned out to be short lived as she was woken up rather roughly to another emergency alarm and on top of it all a storm had broken out on the sky and Oomaeda reported that the 10th squad had broken out of their house arrest.

Soifon scowled as she hurried her way outdoor, flashing towards the Soukyoku hill as that was where the storm had concentrated. She arrived at the hill in time to stop a rather intense fight as the first ones one the scene, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Abarai Renji all with captain Hitsugaya were about to do battle. "That's far enough!" she commanded. "Surrender, Hitsugaya." she said calmly, stepping forward, captains Komamura and Kuchiki in tow.

"And the man behind you." the fox-man said.

"Pathetic." the intruder laughed.

"Who are you?!" Komamura asked, angrily raising his voice.

"Toushirou, what are you doing? Let those fools experience.." the man behind the boy started "..our hate! Our suffering!" he yelled, lifting the golden King's Seal above his head. "This is our revenge!Cut it, Toushirou!"

Deciding she had seen enough, Soifon pointed at the alleged criminal. "Capture him!" she commanded and the troops around Toushirou and the robber, Kusaka, rushed forward.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" a voice called out and a second after that, a black flash came down like thunder, slashing a deep crack on the Soukyoku hill, pushing the shinigami backwards.

"What?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked calmly, recognizing the voice and the attack.

Soon the boy Kuchiki recognized stood between the group of shinigami and captain Hitsugaya, along with him he brought Byakuya's adopted sister, Kuchiki Rukia. "Stop!" the substitute shinigami yelled, slashing the air with his arm angrily. "Is fighting the only thing that you people can do?"he asked raising his voice, making the shinigami back up slightly. "You guys don't want to hurt Toushirou, do you? Don't just rush to kill him just because someone ordered it!"

"Shut you mouth, substitute! The squads have a duty!" Soifon yelled as she took a step forward, having heard enough from the mouth of this arrogant boy. "Following the orders of superior officers is a model we must follow no matter what the cost."

"And I'm telling you, you don't get it!" Ichigo said, not understanding how someone could obey the law so directly.

"No more talk! If you show any more aggression, I'll have you killed, too!" Soifon yelled, the shinigami around her instantly taking a ready stance.

"Halt!" the voice of the captain-commander echoed from a distance. All shinigami turned to look a the source of the voice, everyone bowing as he approached for the exception of the captains, who formed two rows from which between the elder man walked.

"Kyouraku! So you're with us again." the captain of the 13th squad smiled warmly, happy to see his old time friend conscious again.

"Somewhat. But I'll have bad dreams if an innocent man gets punished." he smiled, walking with the support of his vice-captain, Ise Nanao, behind the captain-commander.

"So you are alive, Kusaka Soujirou." Yamamoto said as he finally reached the two.

"I thought you were killed, right?" the man said, finishing the sentence for the old man.

"The King's Seal gave you new life, and Hueco Mundo raised you up."

"Yes, and I have come back. Thanks to the King's Seal, I got my life back, and I will wield the King's Seal to become the King of Soul Society!"

"The King of Soul Society, you say?" the old man asked. "How arrogant." he said in a disbelieving tone.

"You are the arrogant one." Kusaka chuckled bitterly. "Learn your place!" he yelled, again lifting the King's Seal high above his head, making it flash brightly in it golden hue.

Then, Toushirou rushed forward, his intension to kill the man. He failed though as the dark haired man blocked the attack and pushed the young boy away. Almost everyone was surprised as they had wholly thought the two to be working together.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled, rushing forward to aid her captain.

"Stay back, Matsumoto!" the white haired captain ordered. "This is my fight."

"What's the meaning of this, Toushirou?!" Kusaka asked angrily.

"I never had any intentions of joining you." the young prodigy cleared.

"Didn't he betray the 13 protection squads?" Kurotshuchi asked, lifting his hand up, totally confused by the situation.

"Then why did you attack us?" Soifon asked calmly, knowing now that it was right of her to question the accusations appointed at the young captain.

"Are you going to strike me down? Kill me again?" Kusaka asked.

"I'm just trying to atone for my crimes."

"And what's your crime?!" the robber yelled angrily, pointing his sword at Hitsugaya. "Do you think you can atone by killing me?"

After that the fight started. Hitsugaya rushed forward, his attack blocked by the sword of Kusaka. The battle was going nowhere, neither fighting seriously until Kusaka released the King's Seal's power, transforming himself into a monstrous ice dragon, the embodiment of Hyorinmaru.

Feeling the power of the enemy, there was one captain in the Gotei 13 that just couldn't suppress the urge to fight the beast. Zaraki Kenpachi. The man rushed forward, a crazed look on his face as he impaled his sword right through the stomach of the enemy. After the cloud of dust from the shock wave of his attack resided, Kenpachi looked disappointed. "Done already?" he asked. "Guess you were all sh-" the eye patched man started but was soon engulfed in ice and pulled over the edge of the hill, the dragon still very much alive. Kusaka defeated Kenpachi rather quickly and after that, he settled atop one of the buildings in Seireitei and started growing. When the two Arrancar girls, his subordinates, arrived he engulfed them in himself and started spreading the ice everywhere, growing spikes out of himself which extended like roots.

"Don't be afraid!" the captain-commander quickly yelled as commotion started. "We must not pull back! Kill the felon Kusaka Soujirou!"

"Yes, sir!" the shinigami around yelled, unsheathing their zanpakutous and rushed forward.

The 6th squad captain, vice-captain, captain Komamura and Soifon and her men were the first to make contact with the dragon, but all of them were quickly thrown away as a powerful shock wave emitted from the beast, leaving none near it. It even broke the icy root he had made. Soon it was engulfed in a purple orb, absorbing everyone in it's range to an universe of it's own.

* * *

"Soifon! Soifon, you alright?!"

She woke up to a familiar voice and opened her eyes. Soifon smiled as her lover hugged her tightly, patting her back to reassure her that she was alright. "Yoruichi, how did you get here, anyway?"

"I followed you of course, you idiot!" the tan woman laughed, feeling relieved and at the same angry at her lover. "Why didn't you sen me any kind of message?"

"I thought you'd be with Kurosaki and the others." Soifon cleared and only then got a good look around her surroundings. "Where.. exactly are we?"

"We're inside a universe the King's Seal created." Yoruichi stated, having learn all from the one and only, Urahara Kisuke. "This is for you." she said, presenting the note she got from Yama-jii to her lover.

"An own universe.." Soifon said in amazement. "Who would have thought the Seal could host such a power..?" she stated and accepted the piece of paper.

Yoruichi grinned."You wanna stay here and admire it or do you want to stop it from destroying Soul Society?"

"Let's go." no more needed to be said as the two women got up and started heading for the tower at the center of the area.

After no more than a few minutes, the two saw the substitute shinigami with the 6th squad vice-captain. "Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled as they stopped by them.

"Yoruichi-san!" the orange haired boy greeted her, rushing forward as he was eager to get some information from the former princess.

"Every second counts." the usually cheery woman stated seriously, an equally serious Soifon standing next to her.

"The captain-commander is preventing this dimension from expanding any further. We've been ordered to kill Kusaka while he's doing that." Soifon said, having learned her orders from the note she got from Yoruichi.

"But how?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to use our feet to climb up there." Yoruichi cleared. "And then we'll break down the center tower. So let's do it now, while he can't move!"

"Okay!" Ichigo said, getting all pumped up. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika joined him in the fight, for which he was really grateful.

Suddenly, a yell cried out. "It's begun." Yoruichi said as she turned around to look for the source.

From beneath the center tower, a bright light emitted, bringing forward a large group of beasts. "Hollow?" Soifon asked, slightly surprised by their appearance.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, taking a ready stance.

"Don't worry about them! Leave this to us!" Yoruichi yelled, knowing that the two of them could finish these scum way quicker that Ichigo. She rushed forward, Soifon close behind her who left behind her haori.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo tried, but the two women were determined to do the fighting.

"Soifon, let's go!" the former captain said seriously, the usual cheery note unnoticeable from her voice.

"Yes, sir!" Soifon responded seriously, though intending it to sound sarcastic.

"Shunko!" the two yelled out loud together, both flashing with energy as the power started amassing on their shoulders and backs, tearing the clothing in it's way. It was then that Yoruichi noticed, admits all the chaos of the battle, that it was not necessarily so that she was more adapt at using this technique, but the technique Soifon used was slightly different. Where her own style was like lightning, quick and precise, Soifon's was like a hurricane, swirling around her, destroying and ripping everything in it's way to pieces.

As waves after waves of Hollow bashing, the two slowly made they way towards the center tower, where the final enemy awaited. Before they had the chance to climb all the way up, the other Arrancar came forward, in it's transformed state. They climbed towards it on it's ´arms´, cutting through hollows, finally making it to the platform where the body rested.

The Arrancar instantly shot Yoruichi with fiery orbs coming from it's mouth, who easily dodged them, of course this was part of her plan as she was distracting the enemy. "Soifon, now!" she yelled as she saw an opening for her lover to attack.

"Leave it to me!" the captain yelled, dashing forward as she jumped to sting it with Suzumebachi. After the second, fatal strike, Soifon landed on the ground beneath it, hearing as the monster behind her crumbled to pieces.

"Did she kill it? Yoruichi asked herself as she looked forward, seeing her lover walking away from the crumbling beast. Then, she scowled.

After seeing the expression on Yoruichi's face, Soifon couldn't help but to look back and was shocked to notice that the former Arrancar was not dead, but before she had time to react, it shot a massive burst of flame towards her. If it wasn't for her lover intervention, she would be dead by now. Yoruichi flashed brightly as she deflected the attack with her Shunko, saving her lover. "Super-fast healing abilities?" the goddess of flash gasped, wondering how they could beat this thing now.

After a moment of dodging the attacks, something pulled the platform away from the center tower, making Yoruichi and Soifon useless in the deciding battle as it was fought in a distance too long away from them. All they could do was dodge the attacks, Soifon occasionally defeating the beast for the few seconds before it regenerated. A while later, the beast crumbled by itself. "You did it, Ichigo." Yoruichi sighed in relief and rushed to her lover who was painfully holding her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.. just a small burn." Soifon smiled. "The walls are starting to disappear." she noted as the purple sky was replace by the gray sky of Seireitei.

"Yes." Yoruichi nodded. "We should get going then, you know, get something for that burn of yours."

"S-sure.." Soifon blushed, unused to being looked after like this.

* * *

It was already late in the evening when Soifon and Yoruichi finally made it out of the 4th squad grounds. They laid on the soft bed of Soifon's bedroom, the said woman gently massaging the tan skin beneath her fingers.

"Unh.." Yoruichi moaned contently as the knots behind her shoulder blades started to loosen up, her whole body melting beneath her lovers touch.

"Have you always been this tense?" the small captain asked, her hands still continuing the firm movement.

"Oh, yeah.." the former princess sighed, gritting her teeth after that as Soifon found a sweet spot that just so barely hurt, yet at the same time felt so good.

"You'll have to return the favor, you know?" Soifon grinned. "Or did you think that this was for free?"

Yoruichi smirked. "Aw c'mon.. Do I have to?"

"Yes. You do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Yoruichi turned around beneath her girlfriend, now laying on her back, the raven haired woman sitting on her stomach. She pouted in a childish manner, receiving a small giggle from the usually so serious woman. "I don't really have to pay, do I?"

"You'll return the favor by massaging me." Soifon stated harshly, not giving in an inch.

"Hmph." the goddess of flash humphed. "Fine then." she said in a childish manner.

After about ten minutes later, the women switched their tasks. "Oh good.. A half an hour massage." Soifon sighed as soon as her lovers hands had started on their ministration.

"Half an hour?!" Yoruichi gasped, clearly thinking that to be to much. After all, it was already late in the evening and there had to be some time for.. another kind of massage.

"Yes." Soifon mumbled into her pillow as Yoruichi's hands were working on her back. "The same as I did yours."

"You didn't massage me for half an hour!"

"I did. I even clocked it."

"Jeez.. alright, fine." Yoruichi almost continued her protest but figured that it would lessen her chances of getting any tonight. "How are you liking it?"

"You're good.." Soifon sighed. "We should do this more often. Wait, I'll turn around now."

Yoruichi waited for her lover to turn around beneath her and after she was finished, she settled to massage her chest, just above Soifon's armpits. Yoruichi licked her lips as she watched the expression on Soifon's face, the closed eyes, the lips slightly parted.. the sounds emitting from her mouth as she continued to massage her. She leaned forward and kissed the woman on her lips, Soifon greedily welcoming her as she wrapped her legs around her. "I was wondering how long it would take.." Soifon grinned and quickly kissed her love.

"You're so naughty, you know that.." Yoruichi grinned wickedly, sounding really satisfied.

"And you my love, are so predictable."

"Oh really?" the tan woman quirked an eyebrow. "Well then, I'll just have to show you something you've only dreamed of up until now!" she licked her lips seductively, kissing Soifon's tummy and all the time going a little lower and lower and lower..

Soifon soon noticed that..Yoruichi kept her words.

* * *

**-Chapter 011 END-**

**A/N:** I know, I know.. the scenes were rushed! But I didn't see the point of explaining every single detail you've already seen on the movie. (Oh, and if you haven't, I strongly recommend that you watch it! Bleach2:Diamond dust rebellion, another Hyorinmaru) Anyway, this was out a bit quicker than the last few chapters, yay, points up for me! Ahem! Anyway, leave a review! Thanks! Oh, and if you remember the scene from the movie were Soifon and Yoruichi fight the hollows, their shunkou's really are different, just watch it!


	12. Truth Revealed

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you like it!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 012**

"**Truth Revealed"**

*Knock, Knock*

"I'm almost finished!"

"Aw, don't be.."

A moment later, the tiny, raven haired woman came out of the bathroom, adorned only in a towel, dripping wet from her bath. "Sorry, already am." she smiled and traced her lovers line of jaw with the tip of her finger.

"I wanted to join you.." Yoruichi whined, pouting childishly as she leaned on the door frame.

"Too bad." Soifon shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at her lovers feign attempts at making her feel guilty as she made her way to the bedroom.

Yoruichi followed her quickly behind, grinning viciously as the petite captain let the towel drop from around her and her hand reached for the container above her dresser. Soon the body lotion was spread around her body as her hands swiftly worked their way to moisturize her pale skin. Yoruichi gulped audibly as Soifon's hands made their way to her legs, her body bending from waist forward, her firm, luscious rear coming up just in front of Yoruichi, screaming for her to touch it. She slowly reached her hand out and let out a relaxed breath as it made contact with the taunt muscle of Soifon's buttock.

Soifon sighed.

Soon the other hand grabbed on as well, her hands gently stroking and kneading her lovers rear. Soifon stood up straight and partially turned around, making the tender touches she received a second a go impossible. "What?" Yoruichi grinned in her trademark way, reaching to caress the front of her lovers body now.

"Yoruichi!" the petite captain tried protesting before she was silenced with lips firmly pressed onto hers. Her eyes widened from surprise as she felt strong arms lift her up from her rear and placing her sitting on top of the dresser. Yoruichi settled between Soifon's legs, her arms still hungrily pulling the woman towards her, still silencing her with a passionate kiss.

Soifon surrendered to the kiss, but felt slightly unsure of the situation as her Yoruichi didn't seem to hear anything she tried to say or do as a protest. As soon as the dark woman removed her lips from hers, Soifon sighed quietly. "Please stop.." she almost panted, her body unconsciously responding to the grinding motion the former princess was doing.

Yoruichi looked at her, asking with her eyes if she was sure.

Soifon nodded lazily, her mind slowly clearing of the dusty thoughts.

The tan woman let out a long breath and pulled away from her lover, sitting on the bed, she wondered if she had gone too far this time as her lover was even more quieter than usual. Soifon looked at her and Yoruichi grinned at her, showing off her pearly whites.

The captain sighed heavily, approached the former captain and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "You're impossible sometimes.." she smiled, already tugging on the yellow sash around her white haori.

"What?" Yoruichi grinned even wider.

"I don't know how you can.." the captain started. ".. how anyone can have such an unsatisfied hunger for it." she said quietly, blushing to the faintest shade of pink.

"I dunno.." the tan woman shrugged. "I just kinda find you.." she said huskily and stood up, whispering her words in Soifon's ear. "..irresistible." she let her warm breath hit her lovers neck teasingly.

A powerful shock wave ran through the small captains body after hearing the words of her lover, the way she said it made her shiver slightly, making goosebumps rise allover her body. "Stop it.." she said gently and pulled away from her.

Yoruichi merely grinned in response.

"I have to get to work.." Soifon said seriously, her body still tingling with excitement. "I hope you'll learn how to behave yourself while I'm gone.." she smirked, already making her way out of her quarters. "..or I'm going to have to make you sleep on the couch." she said finally, her head peeking in from the front door. "Bye!"

Yoruichi sent her a flying kiss, which the woman accepted with a giggle. After that, she had left.

* * *

"Are you gonna stay here all day?"

"I dunno."

Kuukaku sighed. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked, her hands working quickly on an explosive of some sort. "Or someone else to pester, I'm busy here!"

"Hey!" Yoruichi said loudly, slightly insulted. "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am." the Shiba woman said sternly.

"Sure, whatever.." Yoruichi rolled her eyes, smiling wickedly.

"Wanna give me a hand here then, friend?" Kuukaku asked, enforcing the last word.

Yoruichi came to sit right next to her on the floor, following the instructions her friend gave her. "Pass me that fuse over there." Yoruichi complied, reaching for it and the passing it to her friend. "Something eatin' ya?"

"I dunno." Yoruichi sighed.

"Sure, whatever." Kuukaku shrugged, not wanting to force the woman to speak.

"Would you mind if we dropped in a little later?"

"Who? You and your little pet?"

"She's not my pet!"

"Ugh.." the fierce woman sighed. "Sure, just don't be all night."

"Thanks!" Yoruichi grinned.

* * *

Work was work, like usual. The paperwork in the morning, the group leader meeting close to lunch and then again, the mountains of paperwork process. It wasn't anything unusual, signing in some signatures, accepting new candidates to the secret mobile corp and such. Soifon sat around her desk, her young protégé sitting across from her. The girl was even more quieter than she had been for the last few days which made the captain slightly unnerved. She wondered what was going on in her pupils mind as the atmosphere was feeling rather too thick in her opinion. "Koizumi?"

"Hai.." she said quietly, the word seeming to stretch for long on her lips.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, ruling commander."

The use of her title made the usual scowl on Soifon's face deepen for a second. She didn't mind being called that but her pupil hadn't called her that for a long time.. she almost felt like Koizumi was.. mad at her. "I don't believe you." she stated surely, catching the girl by surprise.

The redhead had not expected her captain to be so persistent on this matter. "It's nothing important." she said, shaking her head.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Soifon said sternly yet the gentle smile that so rarely graced her face was there, warming the girls heart.

Blushing slightly, the girl looked at her lap nervously, trying to decide a way to approach the matter. "I am.. concerned."

"About what?"

"Um.." Koizumi hesitated and chewed on the nail of her thumb. "About.. you."

"Me?" the surprise of hearing those words was plastered all over the small captains face.

"I.. I have been watching you."

Soifon said nothing. She had occasionally noticed her pupil following her but always let it slip by, never feeling there was anything more to it than just making sure she was alright like always.

"I ah.. I saw.. the two of you." the girl sighed, the agony almost consuming her again.

The captain nodded, understanding instantly what her pupil meant. "It is no secret what I share with my former mentor.." It was probably for the best though, that Soifon didn't completely understand as she didn't realize what night the girl was in all honesty referring to.

Koizumi smiled a humorless smile and adjusted the loop around her tied up hair. "I fear that.." she started but shook her head, that was not the way to approach the matter. "Do you.. love her?"

"What?" Soifon asked, her eyes wide from such a straightforward question. She was very close to yelling at the girl for overstepping her boundaries but was cut off as the girl continued.

"Or are you just.. doing what was expected of you?" Koizumi asked, finally feeling she had the right way of approach. "You trained so hard to one day beat her.. I remember, I was there.. I watched you then as I do now.. But then the day came.. she showed up." she recalled. "She showed up and everything you practiced for, for a century, vanished.. She comes and says a few words and-"

"That's enough!" Soifon commanded, rising her voice ever so lightly.

"You're just doing exactly what she had planned from the beginning!" Koizumi yelled, feeling this was something she needed to say.

Soifon sat still, her body not responding although her mind screamed for her to discipline her rebelling student.

"She knew from the beginning you'd forgive her! And she knew you'd fall for her.." the redhead said, her tone ascending to a gentle whisper at the end. Tears ran down her soft cheeks as she was finally able to look her shocked mentor in the eyes. "You fell for her.." she repeated and took a choked, uneasy breath. "..even though I was always here for you.." Koizumi cried silently, falling on the floor in a fetal position as a wave of pure agony washed over her.

The small captain watched as her pupil cried her heart out on the floor, the pure misery so clearly evident in the girls ragged breaths. Not used to such situations, Soifon didn't know what to do or say, in truth, the whole scene that just occurred hadn't even fully registered in her mind. One thing still caught her consciousness on a never ending cycle, had she honestly really ever forgiven Yoruichi?

* * *

Yoruichi was in a good mood. She had had a blast with Kuukaku, literally, as she finally discovered the reason for why her friend moved a lot. The little explosive they had been tuning on, turned out to be a rather unstable firework, almost blowing up on their faces. Luckily, both had good reflexes and an unbeatable intuition when it came to trouble, they managed to make out of the mess without a scratch.

The goddess of flash smiled to herself as she recalled the situation. They both sat on the lawn, luckily on a safe distance from the aftermath fire of Kuukaku's house. She looked at Kuukaku wide eyed, her friend wearing an equally stunned face, and after that, both burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Maybe she wouldn't take Soifon there tonight..

She saw her destination nearing so she slightly slowed down her pace. She was happy that Soifon wouldn't be home for a few hours, that gave her the time to prepare a little surprise for her law-abiding girlfriend. She walked the few steps up to reach the front door and easily slided it open. She pealed her shoes of an tossed them away at some corner before she made her way to the small living room. Then, her eyes landed on something she hadn't expected to see. The yellow sash her lover always wore around her waist. "Soifon?" she asked quietly, wondering if her girlfriend was already home. When she heard no response, she walked to the bedroom and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Soifon?" she asked again, her tone slightly quivering.

"Hey." the raven haired woman responded hoarsely and stood up from the bed. Not a strip of clothing covered her small body as she approached her passionate lover and leaned forward to kiss her.

Yoruichi responded somewhat unsurely at first but soon leaned hungrily for the kiss, and even more so as Soifon started to remove the offending pieces of fabric separating their skin on skin touch. The orange jacket was disposed of first, then her black pants thrown away. Yoruichi was in extacy as her lovers tongue roamed around in her mouth, her hands hungrily absorbing each and every familiar curve of her body as a new piece of clothing got thrown aside with every passing second . She felt her knees buckle up as she looked into the stormy eyes before her own golden ones. Such raw, primal passion exhumed from them that she had to gasp for air to keep herself functional.

Soifon didn't know what she was thinking, or perhaps that was just it, she wasn't thinking. The earlier encounter with her pupil rose up such anger in her that she just needed to prove her wrong. She pushed her lover towards the bed, being in no hurry as she noticed how turned on her former mentor had become. They landed on the bed with a heavy thud, Soifon landing on the top.

Yoruichi wasn't really sure what she had done to get her lover in a state like this but she wasn't complaining in the least. She pushed her hips forward as her lover grind herself against her, feeling the wet kisses on her neck for which she knew she'd get a mark from.

Soifon enjoyed the look Yoruichi had on her beautiful face ,which in turn made her try even harder to please her almost insatiable lover. A pale hand ran smoothly over the well toned muscle of Yoruichi's tan stomach, allowing a small, whimpered moan escape from her mouth. As Soifon's hand went even further south, brushing over the wetness of her sex, Yoruichi felt like she couldn't handle it anymore, she felt like she would come any second now and this she tried to let her lover know by the intenseness of her satisfied cries.

Soifon was quick to get the picture and like a swift motion of a credit card she let her fingers slide up and down her lovers sex, before finally giving her the satisfactory of filling her. Yoruichi arched forward, her teeth gnawing on Soifon's shoulder, her hands tightly gripping her back as she felt her lover thrust in again and again and finally bending the fingers inside, pressing a spot that made the goddesses vision go blurry.

With the ministrations Soifon offered her lover, it didn't take long for her to reach her climax. The dark woman beneath her arched forward, a soft moan escaping from her mouth as she started shuddering, the intense feeling replaced by complete satisfaction and joy.

After a moment of collecting herself, Yoruichi grinned and opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation as she noticed her lover sitting by the edge of the bed. "Soifon.." she whispered and leaned towards her, her intention of returning the pleasure.

The small woman turned around smiling gently, before leaning forward to plant a small kiss on the now very confused goddesses lips. She stood up and of all things, she started to put her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked in an annoyed tone, feeling slightly used for some reason.

"I have to go.." the captain said simply, keeping her back towards her lover who still laid naked on the bed.

The moment of extacy now seemed so far away, Yoruichi didn't even feel like she had just made love. Only things she felt were confusion and anger. "Have to go? Where the hell do you need to go now?"

"I'm sorry." Soifon said, looking at the confused woman over her shoulder. "I'll explain once I get home.. I won't be very long."

The words didn't make her feel much better, but at least now she knew she'd get an explanation of some sort.

"I love you." Soifon said quietly, already at the bedroom door.

"I love you too." Yoruichi responded instantly but still feeling offended by what just happened.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

As the evening had ascended, the foreseen rain had started. The drops crackled as they hit the leaves of trees, a loud splash resonating as the already wet ground was unable to absorb each new drop. The small woman walked in the rain, enjoying it's coolness as it hit her overheated skin. She walked slowly, seemingly lost in thought. She did however have her destination set up but she just didn't want to reach it too fast, she wasn't sure what she'd say or do when she finally got there. The stormy night raged on, no other person besides her were outside, not in her line of sight.

She kept walking, her step unconsciously getting even slower as she was just a stones throw away from her goal. She could already see the pink leaves getting beaten by the large, stormy drops and getting thrown about by the raging wind. As she got to her destination, she leaned on one of the trees, her eyes cast low as she watched the mushy grass beneath her feet. "I kind of knew you'd be here.. even with this weather."

The other person behind her didn't respond at first, but after a while, she sighed. "Yeah.. I couldn't sleep."

"Do you um.. want to talk about it?" the captain asked, unsure that she herself wanted to.

"I ah.. rather not." Koizumi said quietly, feeling very embarrassed by her earlier outburst. "Or.. I don't know.." she sighed.

"I'll try to listen.. but I'm not sure if I know what to say." Soifon stated, rounding the tree to lean next to her pupil.

The rain made nice background noise as neither one said anything for the next ten minutes. Both still leaned on the tree, idly shuffling their feet or hair as both felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Why.. are you so concerned about it?" the captain finally asked, realizing that her pupil was not going to start talking on her own. Usually she wouldn't have bothered to check on her subordinates, but seeing that Koizumi slightly a special case, she felt the need to check on her. Soifon especially wanted an explanation to the last few words the girl cried out.

"You are my mentor.. of course I'm worried you'll get hurt." the redhead said but knew that her captain wouldn't settle just for that. "I uh.. I'm a little jealous also.."

"Jealous?"

"You're spending so much time with her now.. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

This was a surprise to the raven haired woman. She felt like the girl didn't need to know her at all, she was her superior officer, not her friend.

"I.. want to be with you." Koizumi finally said, but chickened out as she continued. "I mean more.. I want to keep training and I don't feel that I have advanced since she came around.."

Soifon stayed quiet. She felt like the girl was not giving her the full truth about what was bothering her but she stayed quiet. She wasn't really eager to know, fearing that the girl would say exactly what she was about to say.

"I love you.." Koizumi sighed, blushing tremendously as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Soifon sighed. It was exactly like she had feared. When she was about to speak, she opened her eyes and was shocked as her pupil had gotten so close to her, her face inches from hers. Soifon gulped down a lump that had formed in her throat as the girl placed her palms gently on the captains cheeks. Soifon was mesmerized by the look on her pupils green eyes, the tears running down Koizumi's cheeks mixed with the rain. The timidness and the admittance of knowing to do the wrong thing oozed from her intense green orbs, yet they still managed to burn with a passionate fire, much resembling the one in her lovers golden eyes.

Nervously Koizumi leaned forward and clumsily placed her lips on the small ones of her captain. She didn't dare to move at first but soon graced her lips against the ones she had so long dreamed of kissing. Soifon couldn't do a thing as she her pupil kept kissing her. So shocked she was that her body just wouldn't move.. at first. Soon the softness of the kiss calmed her and she slightly responded to it, ever so lightly her lips brushed against her pupils lips, her eyes slowly drooping shut as the redheads warm breath hit her skin in the chilly air.

They kissed for a while, but too soon the pupil felt her mentor slowly pulling away, an unreadable expression on her beautiful face. Soifon didn't know what to do, she didn't dare to open her eyes as she was afraid of what she would see in the green eyes of her pupil. She breathed calmly, keeping her eyes still closed as her mind worked through of what just happened. She couldn't believe how she had felt during the kiss, her mind blurred out slightly and she wasn't at all repulsed by her pupils shy confession of affection. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at her pupil who was visibly shaking with fear, anxiety and probably from the cold. They were both drenched and pattered by the wind. The fear and the hidden hope evident in the girls eyes made Soifon's heart melt. She smiled gently at her lover and placed her hand gently on her soft cheek. "It's alright.." she whispered and pulled the girl to her, the redhead instantly falling into the embrace. "It's alright.." she repeated as she stroke the girls hair, Koizumi had started to cry silently. "I better get you to the barracks.. you'll get sick if you keep wearing these wet clothes for much longer." she said in a motherly tone but instantly regretted her choice of words, which sounded much like a poor come on in her own opinion.

Koizumi nodded against Soifon's shoulder and allowed her captain to take her to her room.

* * *

"You said you wouldn't take long.." Yoruichi said quietly as her lover finally came to rest by her side.

"I'm sorry.. I thought you were asleep already." Soifon whispered and turned around to face her lover. Yoruichi had slightly puffy eyes, which made the captain look away, feeling ashamed that she had made her lover cry.

"How could I have gotten any sleep.."

"I'm sorry." Soifon repeated, her tone almost desperate. "I didn't mean to.. I mean, I didn't realize you'd take it like that.."

"Did I do something wrong?" Yoruichi asked unsurely, feeling very bad as this was not like her at all. She just couldn't help but to feel sad, her state not allowing her to make a joke of everything.

"No, no!" Soifon instantly responded, not wanting her lover to think that for a second. "There was a thing that needed to be dealt with.. I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?" she yawned and stroke her lovers cheek affectionately. "I'm so tired right now.."

Unsurely Yoruichi nodded and gladly welcomed the small kiss her lover placed on her lips. "Okay.." she sighed, a small smile gracing her lips as she was starting to feel a little better.

"Good night." the raven haired woman whispered and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yoruichi whispered and snuggled close to her love.

**-Chapter 012 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hmm.. opinions anyone? Please leave a review! I know it didn't really have that much scenes so not that much happened.. but what did happen was kinda a lot!


	13. Uncertainties

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Getting ready to be bashed on the reviews.. that is, if I receive any.

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 013**

"**Uncertainties"**

The morning came, finally, as the dark woman had stayed up from somewhere around five am or something so that she would be awake by the time the woman next to her woke up. She didn't want to miss the chance of hearing an explanation concerning last night. She looked at the snoozing woman nest to her, her face calm like always, almost like she wasn't asleep at all. Yoruichi sighed and turned on her back, her eyes scanning the roof as many things raced in her mind. She ran a hand through her hair and was slightly surprised as she felt a touch on her cheek.

"Hey.." Soifon murmured, brushing her fingers across the soft skin of Yoruichi's cheek. "You're up early.." she smiled, though she did noticed the thoughtful look on her lovers face.

"Mmh.." Yoruichi nodded slightly and turned to her side, now facing her lover.

Soifon pushed herself up slightly and placed a small kiss on her lovers lips.

Yoruichi half expected Soifon to start her explanation without asking, but seeing no answer forthcoming, she finally decided asked about it. "So?"

"What?" Soifon smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm waiting.."

"Yeah.." the captain sighed, knowing what she meant. "I had to check on Koizumi.."

"That's it?" Yoruichi asked, insulted.

"She's been so strange lately and.. yeah. That's all."

"So let me get this straight.." Yoruichi sat up. "I come home and you're here waiting for me.. with a most welcome surprise.." the woman grinned, despite the situation. "..and after that, well, not sorta after, in the middle more likely.. You decide to go check on you subordinate?"

The way Yoruichi made it sound like felt horrible in Soifon's gut. "I'm sorry.." she sighed quietly, not really wanting to go to any more details as she knew those would hurt her lover even more.

"Wow.." Yoruichi sighed and crashed heavily back on the bed. "Well?"

"What?" the raven haired woman asked, not knowing what the other was implying.

"Koizumi?"

"What about her?"

"Well did you manage to solve whatever was bothering her or something?!" the usually cheery woman asked, raising her voice slightly as her lover almost seemed to be lying when she didn't understand what Yoruichi meant.

"Oh that.." Soifon gasped. "Y-yeah.. sure." she said quietly and looked away from her lover as a blush arose on her cheeks.

Yoruichi looked at her lover in shock, instantly knowing that there was more to this story than what she was told. She looked away also, her heart not believing what her mind feared. She sighed and put up the best front she could muster. "That's good." she smiled warmly.

"Mmh." Soifon nodded, taken aback by her lovers response. She was expecting her to ask more about it but she was glad the subject was put behind.

"I'm gonna head to the living world today, wanna join me?"

"How come?"

"Kisuke asked me to drop by.. he's been wanting to see you for a while now, actually.."

"Me? Why?" Soifon asked somewhat guardedly.

"How should I know?" Yoruichi shrugged. "Maybe he's just curious to see if you've changed."

"How would I have changed much?"

"Since he now knows we're together.. "

"Oh.." Soifon said, not really knowing what else to say. "I don't know.. There's so much work."

Yoruichi nodded, already expecting that kind of response.

"But I'll try." Soifon tried smiling, guilt still eating her inside.

"Okay." the tan woman also faked a small smile, kissed her lightly and rose from the bed. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

Soifon sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she crashed heavily back on the bed. She felt horrible, she had never felt like this.. She hadn't actually lied, but leaving out some parts of the story almost felt worst. What was equally uncomfortable was the fact that she really did have to go to work, where she was destined to see the one subordinate she really didn't want to see now. The small captain had absolutely no idea what she would say to the girl, she didn't want to hurt her too badly but she had to be made sure of the facts that stood now. Though, Soifon wasn't exactly sure of them herself..

* * *

The day went on like usual. The paperwork, the meetings, same old, same old. It was actually a good thing in Soifon's opinion, doing something new today would most likely not work, her mind was too preoccupied to concentrate on anything. She signed her signatures like a robot, the pen doing the exact same movement time after time. It was clear that if she ran out of the papers to sign, she wouldn't even notice.

Many thoughts raced through her mind. Most of them concerning Yoruichi, some Miharu. Last night was spent mostly awake due to the same kind of thoughts. The top question was the following: Had she ever forgiven Yoruichi?

Soifon shook her head lightly, the memories arising now still hurt. The hundred years that the two spent separate was a painful time in her life.. though, she didn't have a clue as to what had happened to Yoruichi during that period of time. Yoruichi had never offered to tell and Soifon had never asked. The Shihouin heiress could have just as easily been torn apart by their separation.. but the captain felt that to be unlikely.

Why had Yoruichi approached like that? Did Yoruichi honestly love her, or did she just want forgiveness? If Yoruichi wanted her to forgive her, shouldn't she had just asked for that, not anything more?

Soifon clutched her head painfully, shaking violently as she let out a small, muffled scream.

"Soifon..sama?" a voice asked.

The one voice Soifon hadn't wanted to hear through the whole day.

"Are.. are you alright?" Koizumi asked, her voice tinted with worry for seeing the small captains previous state.

"Yes." Soifon said sternly, a high pitched note forming on her soft voice at the end, revealing her nervousness.

"May I.. May I speak?" the redhead asked and scratched her head nervously.

Soifon gave the girl a brief glance but quickly returned to her work. "I am.. busy now." she sighed. "We'll talk later." _Preferably after I come up with something to say.._

"H-hai.." the girl nodded and quietly walked out the door.

Soifon crashed on her desk with a loud thud. That had been even more uncomfortable than she had ever imagined. She felt like she was being torn apart by all the emotions and thoughts that raced around in her small body, every thought coming to a different conclusion of the situation. The situation that stood now, was way out of Soifon's comfort zone, which made dealing with it even worse. She loved Yoruichi, that much she was sure of.. but the fact still remained, she had never forgiven her. And the feelings arising as she let her eyes linger on the redheads green eyes were making things difficult. There was something there, even though she didn't want to admit it, kissing the girl had felt good..

* * *

Yoruichi felt bad. She was in her cat form, lying on the terrace of Kisuke's small shop, allowing the sun rays to warm her. The morning conversation still ran through her mind like a slide show in a never ending cycle, not giving her much chance of doing anything today.

"You alright?" her friend asked, his tone quite serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the cat answered in a monotone voice. "Just a little thoughtful today."

"Something happen?" Kisuke came next to her, sitting down on the stairs.

"Not really.." Yoruichi smiled, not wanting to tell him. He was her best friend but things like 'my lover left in the middle of..' were things that one shouldn't tell her male acquaintances no matter how close they were. That, and Kisuke would probably get a nose bleed.

"Alright." the man nodded and rose to his feet. "If you change your mind, you know I'll listen."

"Thanks." she said on her masculine cat voice and settled back to her thinking. She didn't know what was going on in the mind of her lover, she seemed to distant but after the conversation they had, Yoruichi wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

* * *

The small, raven haired captain stood on the stairs that lead to the main building of squad 2, as she watched over the training her secret ops. were now going through. She had her arms crossed, the usual scowl in it's place like always.

She watched as her guards parred with the rest of the group, the match always five against one. She had to make sure her guards were good, hence the training method. Koizumi was doing good. She was actually the strongest of her guards but Soifon still wished her to remain 3rd seated so she wouldn't have so many dangerous missions. Soifon had always kept the girl on a hands reach, never allowing her to get too close in fear of a situation that was upon them now.

The redhead blocked all the kicks and strikes aiming at her and easily defeated the five men around her. She wiped away the sweat formed on her forehead and noticed her captain watching her. She blushed and looked away, the earlier encounter today still making her fell uneasy as she sorely wanted to speak to her.

The training hour was over and Soifon remained on her place on the stairs. It was already turning dark as the hours flew by, making the tired captain yawn hugely. This was a good time to do some training of her own, so she made her way down and started her course of swift strikes and aerial kicks, all performed with grace and great skill. The last combo she did ended up striking something, so she quickly stopped and looked around her.

Koizumi sat on the ground, painfully rubbing her rear. "Autch.." she said behind gritted teeth.

"Sorry.." Soifon quickly apologized and helped her to her feet. "You shouldn't approach someone who's training."

"I know, sorry.." the redhead said quietly and blushed. "Can we.. talk now?"

"How about a spar?" Soifon quickly countered, pretending she didn't even hear her pupils question."I was in the middle of training so.."

Koizumi bowed respectfully low and took up her ready position. She dashed at her senpai, almost getting a kick on her head as the captain hadn't expected such a straightforward assault.

Soifon barely dodged the kick which was quickly followed with a surprising lunge. The girl rushed at her head first and bashed her on the ground, the captains back crashing heavily on the sand, the girl landing on top of her.

The captain breathed heavily as all the air in her lungs was bashed out of her, feeling winded. The girl smiled hugely, proud of herself as she had finally managed to surprise her skilled master. "Ugh.." Soifon groaned, keeping her arm over her stomach which throbbed in pain. "That was.. unexpected." the captain stated. "I didn't teach you that.."

"No." the girl nodded. "But it was the only way to.." she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and blushed profoundly. "..get you on your back." she whispered and lowered her mouth next to the captains ear.

Soifon drew a quick breath from between her teeth. The girl was being so bold it almost made her angry, if not for the fact that the girl lips, now on her neck, felt extremely good. Her pupil kept placing small kisses on her sensitive skin, always managing to kiss a spot that made electricity course through her veins.

Koizumi felt like she was in heaven. Touching her mentor like this had only been a dream for so long, but now it was honestly happening, she was actually kissing her Soifon-sama. Only thing was that the captain was not responsive, so Koizumi didn't dare to try kissing her lips. It would hurt badly if she was to reject her..

Soifon swallowed hard as the girls hands assaulted her body, making her mind go blurry. The captain couldn't deny that this felt good, so she surrendered herself to the feeling arising in her. She pulled the girl head from her neck, the look on her face almost painful as it seemed like Koizumi was expecting a slap, not what Soifon was about to do. She pulled the girl to her and kissed her passionately, their lips dancing on the other ones for a long time. Koizumi returned the kiss to her fullest, knowing she might never get a chance like this again. She forced her tongue into her mentors mouth who moaned deep in her throat, her hands grabbing the rear of her pupil firmly.

Soifon's mind had long since blacked out and she was functioning only on the passion arising from such ministrations each was offering the other. She felt her pupil push her hip froward after her encouraging hands, making a powerful shock wave run through her body. The captain pushed up as well, both gasping and moaning as their bodies were set aflame by the grinding motion each did.

Koizumi finally removed herself from the top of her captain and settled to sit down next to her, breathing heavily. Soifon pushed herself up also, instantly looking away as her mind once again functioned to a degree of somewhat incoherent. "I.. " Koizumi tried, not really wanting to apologize but didn't know what else to say.

Soifon silenced her by placing a finger on her small lips. The girl looked at her, her green eyes full of uncertainty and fear but still burning with the passion that oozed from them every time they laid their gaze on Soifon. The captain smiled and rose to her feet, pulling the girl up with her as she started walking towards the main building. Koizumi followed obediently behind, her breath accelerating as wild thoughts started running through her mind. She could come up with a thought as to why her captain was leading her here but that just couldn't be true, they weren't going to do that..

As they reached Soifon's office, the captain slammed the door shut and pinned the girl against it. Her hands settled on both sides of Koizumi, her body pressing against the taller one of her pupil. Koizumi of course responded instantly to such an intimate act and pulled the captain to a passionate kiss, which she returned hungrily. Minute by minute, as the kissing and touching continued, the redhead felt like her dream was about to come true.

Soifon grabbed her pupils firm rear and lifted her up, the girl wrapping her legs around Soifon's waist. The captain grind herself against her pupil, the girl gasping for air as tension built up inside of her. As her peak was finally coming, the captain stopped abruptly and let her drop on the ground, her feet aching after the contact for the drastic change in sensation. Before Koizumi really had time to recover from that, the captain pulled her to her and pushed her down, her back crashing on the floor, the captain nimbly landing on top of her. As the fabrics covering their bodies started rapidly decreasing, Koizumi was certain her dream was coming true..

At Soifon's quarters, Yoruichi waited for her lover to return all night.. in vain.

**-Chapter 013 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **What did you think..?


	14. Aftermath Glory

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Wow, just, wow! What a review rush! I gotta say, some of you really read well into the last few sentences in the last chapter.. The implication of what was going to happen, if you get my drift?

Anyway, I greatly appreciate all feedback that you guys gave me, and there was a lot! I probably should have thanked you all personally but I thought you might want this chapter out soon rather than me wasting time on answering all those looong reviews! Hope you'll like this!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 014**

"**Aftermath Glory"**

The small, raven haired shinigami captain woke up with a start in the morning, when a large bang echoed in the room. After a second sound like it was heard, the captain realized it was the door. After rising from the floor she walked with heavy steps, annoyed at the intrusion but only at the door, did she realize that she was not wearing a shred of clothing. "Shit!" she hissed quietly, but loudly enough for the one behind the door to hear.

"Soi, you okay?" a familiar voice echoed from behind closed doors.

"Just a minute!" Soifon yelled, trying to make her tone sound as casual as she could muster at the second. Rapidly she threw on her black commander-in-chief uniform and rushed to the door. "Hey!" she said a bit too quickly, hoping her guest didn't notice the puffiness in her eyes.

Guardedly Yoruichi entered the large office and patted past her lover to sit down around her desk. "You alright?" she asked, scratching the back of her head. "You didn't come home last night.." she continued, her tone quiet and strained.

"I'm.. sorry." Soifon sighed heavily and looked away, unable to look Yoruichi in the eye. "There was so much work that I uh.. kinda fell asleep."

"Oh.." Yoruichi nodded. "I was worried.."

"I'm sorry.." Soifon repeated. "I.. should have sent some sort of message but I.. I didn't notice the time as I was so.. busy." she mentally cringed, hating herself at the moment but still hoping Yoruichi couldn't see through her lies.

"Okay." the dark woman grinned. "Just glad you're ok." she said as she leaned over the desk to brush Soifon's cheek affectionately. "You work too much.." she pouted childishly, doubt erasing from her mind.

Soifon managed smile slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey.." Yoruichi whispered as she leaned even further forward. "You don't have to keep apologizing.." she smiled and kissed her lover lightly on the cheek.

Soifon gasped quietly, the kiss almost feeling like a dagger in her back.

Yoruichi of course interpreted it the wrong way, Soifon's whimper sounding almost like the one's she made in the bedroom. Greatly encouraged by this, Yoruichi rounded the desk and came next to her lover, taking a hold of her as she started placing small kisses on her neck. She heard her lover swallow audibly and noticed her clenched fists, making her look all the more aroused. "Wow.. you're being a bit ballsy today.." Yoruichi smirked against Soifon's neck as her hand ran smoothly over her lovers waist curves, noticing the absence of her panties which she should have felt through the tight, black uniform.

Soifon froze, in her hurry to the door, she had only thought about quickly covering herself, putting on her undergarments hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I like it.." Yoruichi bit her lip. "I guess you were waiting for me all a long.." she whispered seductively, sending daggers at Soifon's heart.

The woman receiving the gentle touches and kisses felt so very undeserving of such affection, it almost made her want to confess her sins. Her breath came out in gasps as she fought her best not to cry as Yoruichi's hands traveled on her curves, marveling the absence of her forgotten panties.

"What a turn on.." the Shihouin heiress whispered, unable to believe that such a simple thing was getting her so wet. She pushed Soifon on her back and kissed her passionately, the slightly reserved response however made her look up. After seeing the look on her lovers face, which in her opinion seemed painfully aroused, Yoruichi continued her soft exploration of her lovers smaller body, loving how she already knew every curve and spot of it. She pulled the hem of the uniform up, her hand settling between the legs of her lover. "Oh god.." Yoruichi whispered, unable to believe how wet it felt there. And her hand wasn't even inside yet.

"Stop it!" Soifon suddenly yelled and pushed Yoruichi away as she sat up. She placed her hands over her face, unable to bare with the situation, to know that her lover was feeling the wetness that someone else had been able to achieve in her..

"Alright.." Yoruichi said wide eyed, taken aback by the sudden refusal as she threw her hands in the air to show Soifon she wouldn't be touching her anymore. "Are you alright?" she asked after a while, her tone slightly worried as Soifon was still covering her face. The woman had been acting rather strange for a few days now.

"Yeah.." Soifon let out a deep breath before finally looking at her lover. "I'm.. fine." she managed to smile enough to seemingly convince Yoruichi. "I'm just tired.."

"You sure you weren't dreaming about me?" the goddess winked. "It sure seemed like it." she said as she licked the fingers she had gotten to dip in her lover.

Soifon covered her face again in shame, which struck as endearing in Yoruichi's opinion who was still oblivious to what had happened in this very office last night.

"Well.. I just came to check on you if you were alright." Yoruichi said standing up as she made her way towards the door. "Why was this locked anyway..?" she half asked herself, making sure she unclasped the lock on the door as she got to it. "I'll see you later then." she smiled warmly, one of her most genuine smiles Soifon noted, which again made her feel even worse.

Still managing to smile, Soifon nodded lightly and rose her hand to small wave.

"Bye!" Yoruichi yelled, already past the door.

"Bye.." Soifon whispered and crashed headfirst against the table. This was the most horrible day in her life. _How am I going to tell her..? How can I tell her? She looked so happy.. Oh.. I'm such a.. whore.._ the captain grimaced at her own thoughts but she knew she had to accept them. She had to tell Yoruichi..

* * *

After exiting her lovers office, Yoruichi wasn't sure how to feel. Soifon was still acting weird, even more so than yesterday which made her slightly worried. Few ideas as to why she was like this had crossed Yoruichi's mind but she refused to believe them, especially the one almost constantly in her mind. She was wrong to doubt her lover who had not done anything that suspicious, she had only been working late, and for that, Yoruichi felt kind of disappointed at herself. _Soifon's not the kind of woman to cheat.. _Yoruichi nodded to herself. _Maybe I should try to cook up some surprise for her today, poor thing, she was so tired.._ she smiled and was happy to once again feel this relieved.

* * *

Soifon kept banging her head against her desk. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _The events that occurred in this very office last night kept tormenting her mind constantly, not allowing her to even concentrate on working. The redhead with her had of course been disappointed when Soifon finally snapped out of her trance like state, thank god, as anyone could tell where last night would have led, if not for the miraculous save by Yoruichi's sad face unconsciously appearing in Soifon's mind, at a really crucial point. Soifon sighed heavily, she was trying to come up with a way to tell Yoruichi what happened.. She hadn't actually cheated her, not completely, but had been damn near doing so and that will probably hurt her lover all the same if she finds out. And of course she will since Soifon knew she had to tell her.

Again sighing heavily, Soifon stood up and was about to put the rest of her clothing on when another knock echoed at the door. Guardedly Soifon took a step froward but remembered that her lover had unlocked it. "Yes?" she called. "Come in." she couldn't have been more disappointed at whom she was seeing. "Get out."

"Soifon-sama.."

"Get out!" Soifon said sternly as she rose her voice slightly, looking away from the redhead.

"Please, we need to talk-"

"Now!" Soifon all but yelled, pointing aggressively at the door but still keeping her eyes to herself. She was afraid of what would happen if she was to look at the confused and hurt girl with her.

"H.. hai.." Koizumi said quietly, emotional strain evident in her voice.

After her accomplice in crime left, Soifon again crashed against the desk and again, kept banging her head against it's flat surface.

* * *

Koizumi was absolutely fuming. Everything was going to hell. She had almost had the most wonderful night of her life, which abruptly ended on her love interest kicking her out of the office, she had had nightmares about it, she hadn't eaten anything today, Soifon refused to speak to her and that wasn't everything yet.. The redhead just couldn't believe her luck as she saw a familiar face strolling towards her, a very smug grin on her undeniably gorgeous face. Koizumi realized that the woman had not yet seen her so she was just about to dash for cover when she was caught.

"Koizumi?" the woman asked.

The girl froze in her step, her painful expression quickly turning that of an indifference as she turned to greet the woman. "Shihouin-dono." she bowed.

"What are you doing in Rukongai?" Yoruichi asked, carrying a basket full of all sorts of edibles.

"It is of no concern of yours." the fiery spirited girl huffed, disliking the situation before her.

"My, why so feisty?" the catty woman remarked, her grin growing wider.

Oh, how the girl would have loved to wipe that arrogant grin from her face, actually, she honestly had every weapon available to do so but reconsidered as she knew how much pain that would cause her Soifon-sama. "I'm merely clearing my head on such a wonderful day." she said politely this time, even managing a small, fake smile. "What do you have there?" she asked, curious about the basket.

"Oh, this?" the heiress grinned and scratched the back of her head. "I ah.. Well, it really is a secret but I suppose I can tell you.." she said, lowering her voice.

This caught the girls interest and she leaned forward to listen closely.

"I'm gonna surprise Soifon with a dinner, poor thing, she's so tired.." Yoruichi smiled affectionately, recalling how tired the woman had looked. "She was at the office whole last night, honestly, she should really cut herself some slack."

Koizumi looked at her feet, feeling really embarrassed of what she and Soifon had almost done. The woman before her was actually really nice now as she was talking to her, her past hatred almost vanishing as she knew she was only jealous of this woman.

"I brought fish, that's Soi's favorite." the tan woman explained. "So I should probably get going.. it won't stay fresh for very long in this kind of heat." Yoruichi smirked.

"Yeah.." Koizumi nodded, feeling horrible.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around!" Yoruichi waved and walked past the redhead.

After arriving back to Soifon's quarters, Yoruichi instantly started preparing the dinner. It would take a while for it to cook so she knew she'd have he time to tidy the place up a bit to surprise Soi even more. Their home, the thought making Yoruichi smile to herself, was actually kept really clean, thanks to her perfectionist of a girlfriend but somethings like making the bed and such had still not been done.. mostly because Yoruichi had been the one to get up later.. or that she did indeed woke up alone this morning.

The weather was actually very nice and sunny, but hot as hell, making the dark woman sweat considerably more than on normal days. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow when she marveled her hand's work as she had just finished cleaning. Every spot in the house was absolutely shiny and clean, making the woman very proud of herself. After that, she returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the dinner.

"I'm home." A voice called from the front door, not long after Yoruichi returned to the kitchen.

"I'm in here!" the dark woman yelled happily.

Soifon pealed her shoes off and walked to the kitchen. As her eyes absorbed in the sight before her, she couldn't help but to smile a toothy smile, a small blush creeping up her face. "Yoruichi.." she sighed.

"Surprise!" she offered rather lamely, showing her love the dinner with pride. "It's not much but.."

"It's plenty enough.." the small captain smiled warmly, came to her lover and stroke her cheek affectionately. "You didn't have to.."

"I wanted to!" Yoruichi was practically beaming. "You've been so tired lately so I thought I'd cheer you up a bit."

Soifon looked at her feet, feeling very happy but a the same time guilt still eating her up inside. How could she possibly break her news to Yoruichi now?

"Well, let's eat!" the Shihouin heiress grinned and motioned for her lover to sit down. "I made your favorite!"

"Thank you." Soifon nodded and sat down. She nibbled on the fish, it actually tasted rather good. "I don't think I've ever tasted your cookings before.."

"Surprised?" Yoruichi winked, seeing that the woman before her was enjoying the dinner.

"A little." Soifon admitted and took another bite. "It's really good. You didn't tell me you could cook."

"Well.." Yoruichi smiled. "Some things are best to leave as a secret."

The raven haired woman almost choked on her food. "Wha- cough- what do you mean?"

"I wanted to surprise you, silly!" Yoruichi smiled warmly and leaned in for a small peck.

"You certainly did.." Soifon said quietly and kept eating.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in relative silence as both were merely content just having the other one present. After the dinner, Yoruichi disappeared to the bathroom and Soifon could hear the tab running, her lover probably getting ready to take a bath. A few moments went by and Soifon settled to the bedroom, getting ready to change into something more comfortable when suddenly arms sneaked up on her from behind, a head gently leaning on her shoulder.

"Come.." Yoruichi whispered and took Soifon's hand in hers.

Obediently the woman followed and was slowly led to the bathroom. The room was filled with candles, soft suds covering the bathtub and a nice scent hanging in the air, probably from an inscent or something. "Yoruichi.." Soifon sighed, her heart was pounding in her chest.

The dark woman bit her lower lip and gazed longingly into the gray ones of her lover. "I wanted to bathe with you.." she said simply, knowing Soifon would understand her hidden agenda. She leaned into a passionate kiss, her hands gently starting to undress her lover.

Soifon slowly packed away, feeling horrible as she was receiving this kind of gentle treatment when she herself had almost done the unthinkable.

"What's wrong..?" the purple haired goddess asked, her hands still lingering on the waist of her lover.

Soifon couldn't look her in the eye. "I.. I just don't want to." Soifon said, lifting her eyes to meet the golden ones before her.

To say that Yoruichi was disappointed was an understatement. Her hands dropped from her lovers body as she sighed heavily and looked at her feet. "Ok.." she nodded. "Well, I guess I'll bathe all by myself then, for change."

"Hey.." Soifon said, slightly insulted, though she knew she had no right to be. "Alright, I'll stay with you.."

"Don't worry about it, I know how to clean myself." the tan woman said in a monotone voice, already undressing herself.

"Yoruichi.." the small captain sighed and quietly exited the bathroom as her lover was showing no indication of answering or paying her any attention.

Soifon finally settled on the bed, ready to get some sleep when her other half finally emerged from the bathroom after almost an hour had passed by. The woman made her way on the bed as well and laid down next to her lover. "I'm sorry.." Soifon whispered and turned towards Yoruichi.

The tan woman merely shrugged and turned her back on the woman.

Sighing from disappointment, the small captain settled to lay down on her back, her eyes focusing on a dark spot on the ceiling. "We.. we should talk.." she started quietly, trying, if she could get her lovers interest.

"Hmm..?" Yoruichi hummed silently, still keeping her back towards Soifon.

"This is not going to be easy.."

The tone of voice her lover used caught Yoruichi by surprise so she quickly turned around and was stunned to notice a tear sliding down on Soifon's pale cheek. "What's wrong..?" she asked almost in a panic as the conversation was starting to scare her.

"I ah.." the raven haired woman started and swallowed a huge lump in her throat which threatened to choke her. "Why.. did you.." Soifon sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she was having difficulties approaching the matter from the right angle. "Why did you come back?"

"Huh?" Yoruichi rubbed her eyes. "I came back.. to help Ichigo."

Soifon nodded, appreciating her honesty. "And.. why did you approach me?"

"Because.. I love you." the tan woman said seriously.

"That sounds a bit.. unbelievable."

"Excuse me?"

"We were separate for a century.. then suddenly you decide that you love me?" Soifon shook her head, unable to understand why she never doubted Yoruichi's intentions before. "It sounds a bit far fetched."

"You don't believe me?" Yoruichi almost choked up.

"I'm not so sure.. Maybe you're just trying to make up for the pain you caused me."

"I think an apology would have sufficed.." Yoruichi sighed. "Is this what's been troubling you? That I might be insincere?"

Soifon looked away. "Not entirely.. I can't say that I've been completely honest with you either."

Yoruichi bit her lip nervously. "Soi..?" she whispered, her throat suddenly felt rather tight.

"I.. need some time for myself." the small woman said simply, her voice almost as neutral as she was talking about the weather now.

"Time?" Yoruichi shook her head, the sudden change in conversation throwing her off balance. "What do you mean?"

"I need some time to think this over.."

"This?"

"You and me.. us."

"You mean..?" Yoruichi gulped, fighting back tears. "You want to separate..?"

"I think that.. you'll want that too.. after you hear what I have to tell you.." Soifon shook violently now, tears running down her cheeks.

The tan woman sat up and placed her hand on Soifon's shoulder. "Nothing would ever drive me away from you.." she whispered.

How wrong could she be.

"I almost slept with someone else.."

**-Chapter 014 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry, I just left you on a nasty cliffhanger again! But I just love doing so!


	15. Broken

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Yeah.. here's another chapter.

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 015**

"**Broken"**

"The men are ready for training.." the large man stated, his demeanor careful as his captain had been in a bad mood for the last few day, and the last thing he needed was the small captains wrath upon him.

"Ah.. I'll be there soon." she answered, keeping her eyes on the papers before her.

Three days had passed since Soifon last talked to Yoruichi, who had agreed to the time-out quite willingly after Soifon's confession, not surprisingly, the woman had left almost instantly that evening and had not contacted the small captain since.

Soifon sighed heavily, she couldn't get the look on Yoruichi's face out of her mind. The tan woman had of course been shocked and hurt but the fact that she had talked rather calmly and had not lashed out in anger had surprised Soifon. She had expected Yoruichi to yell at her, to call her names, to slap her.. but she had done nothing. She had calmly stood up from the bed, dressed herself and said good night. And then she had left.

"Sir?" Oomaeda asked carefully, still standing by the doorway.

"Yes.." Soifon nodded and stood up.

The two headed outside, where the secret ops were training hard. Again the personal escort of Soifon was put to heavy assault as groups of non-seated shinigami attacked them in waves and in all-out attacks. Soifon stood in her usual place on the top of the stairs, her arms crossed and a scowl darkening her otherwise pretty face. Even though she hated to admit it, she noticed her eyes continuously lingering on the red headed girl, whom she had grown to care more than she knew she should have.

"Oomaeda?"

"Hai!"

"Why don't you go observe the 2nd squad, you are in fact their vice-captain, not the secret ops."

"Yes.." he stated lazily, munching on some crackers.

"And leave those behind." Soifon said calmly, still observing her subordinates. "You're plenty fat enough."

The man gulped but obediently laid down his bag of munchies. His captain occasionally made it her objective to remind the man that his demeanor reflected that of the squad, and Soifon didn't want her 2nd squad to appear the fat-ass division. What irritated the man most, was the fact that he knew she was right..

* * *

"Did you sleep well?"

"Sure.."

"Want something to eat?"

"No thanks.."

"Milk?"

"Hmm.." Yoruichi hummed thoughtfully. "Sure, I could always down a glass of milk." she smiled, despite her otherwise depressed and tired demeanor.

Kisuke nodded with a smile and headed for the kitchen. His best friend had said very little as to why she was suddenly back at his humble store but the way she was acting made it possible for the blond man to put one together with one, so he reasoned she must have had some sort of falling out with the small captain. Soon he emerged back to the small living room-kind of area of his shop, where the tan woman waited for him. "Here you go." he smiled and presented the glass to her. "Do you um.. wanna talk about it?" he asked carefully.

"Nah.." Yoruichi shrugged, trying to appear more casual about it than she really felt. "It's no big deal.." she lied.

"You've been here.. three days." Urahara said quietly.

"What?" Yoruichi grinned. "You kicking me out?"

"No, no!" the hatted man instantly shook his head. "It just makes it seem like more than no big.."

The Shihouin heiress sighed.

"Have you contacted her..?"

"No." she answered sternly.

"Ok.." Kisuke smiled. "Well, you can take all the time you need.. Just, if she comes here.."

"What..?"

"I hope you two will take it outside."

* * *

After the training hours were done, Soifon managed to make it to her office without more work presented to her. She was lucky as it was usually this time of the day when someone came up to her with another wonderful stack of bright white paper with smudges of black ink on them. This meant she was going to get off work rather early which in stead would leave her time to handle her personal life.

As she was leaving the office, she noticed something flash in the corner of her eye, something red disappearing behind the next corner. She sighed, already knowing who was waiting for her there but this time she really didn't see any reasonable excuse she could use to avoid the redhead. That, and the conversation was probably better to get out of the way.

She walked calmly and like she expected, Koizumi came face to face with her as she rounded the corner. "Koizumi." she greeted.

"Soifon-sama.." the girl said quietly and looked at her feet. "Could we.. talk?"

"Sure." Soifon nodded. "But, let's not do it here.."

"Huh?" Miharu lifted her head to look into the stormy gray ones of her mentor.

"Why don't we go to the office.." the captain suggested, hating to have her personal life debated over in the corridor. She headed back there, her pupil closely following behind her. "So.." Soifon nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah.." Koizumi sighed, looking around the room to avoid eye contact.

"What did you.. want to talk about?" Soifon asked, grasping the one thing she had in the conversation, it had been Koizumi to suggest that they talked.

"Can't you tell?" the girl asked, blushing to the faintest shade of pink.

"Ah.." the raven haired woman sighed. "About what happened.. the other night."

"I'm sorry.." Miharu bowed slightly. "I.. don't know what came over me."

"Me.." Soifon joked, smiling slightly as she received a nervous laugh from the girl before her. "I.. shouldn't have done that."

"..why?" the girl asked timidly, nudging herself slightly forward, closer to her mentor.

"Because.. I am your superior officer."

"I won't tell if you won't.." the red head smiled, biting her lover lip nervously as she closely watched the reaction she would get from her sole interest.

"Koizumi.." Soifon sighed, looking away from the girl. This was harder than she ever thought possible.

"Call me Miharu.." she answered. "I.. want to be with you." she continued quietly, the blush on her cheeks growing brighter.

"It's not that simple.."

"You don't.. like me?" Koizumi swallowed the lump forming up in her throat.

"No, no.." Soifon shook her head. "I.. I do like you, Miharu.." she said a bit uncertainly. "But.. I.. I love, Yoruichi."

Koizumi looked at her lap, tears forming in her eyes. "I.. haven't seen her for a while, did something happen?"

"I.. had to tell her."

Koizumi's head shot up fast. "Tell her?!" she yelled. "She'll probably kill me!" a wave of panic washed over the girl as she imagined herself getting beaten by the fierce, tan woman.

Soifon smiled. "She won't.. I didn't tell her it involved you. And she wouldn't even if she knew it was you."

The girl started crying. "So.. that's it, then?"

"I'm sorry.." Soifon sighed and placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

She flinched away instantly and turned her back on the captain. Koizumi felt the most horrible that she had in her life.. she felt used. "You.. used me?"

"What?" Soifon gasped, taken aback by the accusation. "No, I'd never do something like that!" she protested. "I.. I do care about you, Miharu.. But I'm with Yoruichi, even if we're not in the best of terms at the moment.."

"Do you think.. she'll have you back?"

The small captain had considered the fact that Yoruichi would no longer wish to be a part of her life, but the though was so painful that Soifon just wouldn't accept it, there had to be something she could do to make it up to her lover. "I can't say.. that's up to her." she said quietly. "But I'm quite positive we'll be able to solve things out.."

"Good luck with that." Koizumi said bitterly.

"Miharu.." Soifon sighed sadly, intentionally using her first name as she was just given allowance to use it. "I hope.. we can still be friends?"

"We'll see.." she sighed. She had hoped more, but being friends with her master was better than being nothing, so she would settle to that, for now.. But she needed some time to let things cool down, she wouldn't be able to look at her senpai for a while now and not be hurt by her rejection.

"Good.." Soifon smiled gently. "Are we.. ok, now?"

"Sure.." Koizumi smiled back slightly and wiped the extra moisture out of her eyes. "I better get going.."

"Yeah, me too." the captain nodded, feeling a heavy stone lifted from her chest as this was finally settled.

* * *

Yoruichi-san?" Kisuke asked, looking around for the cat. "Yoruichi?"

"I'm in here." the woman answered in her feminine voice, indicating that she was not in her cat form at the moment.

Urahara smiled as he saw her, she was gulping down food with her usual haste, which made him really happy, he hadn't seen her eat anything for the whole time the woman had spent with him now. His smile faded though as he recalled why he was looking for the woman. "Um.. Yoruichi?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her mouth stuffed with food.

"You have a visitor.."

The tan woman looked up from her food, asking if it was her with eyes.

Urahara nodded.

Yoruichi sighed and laid down her food. "Is she outside..?"

"She's at the porch." he smiled.

After rising to her feet, Yoruichi made her way out of the store and was greeted by the woman she had complex feelings about at the moment. Yoruichi wasn't sure if she was happy or angry to see Soifon, probably both, but wasn't sure which feeling was stronger.

"Hello.." the small woman greeted, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Hey.." Yoruichi sighed. She clutched her arm with her other hand over her chest unconsciously, indicating just how uncomfortable she was feeling.

"Um.. how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good."

A moment of uncomfortable silence lingered on after those few words spoken. Soifon shuffled her feet nervously, uncertain as to what she should say. Yoruichi looked around the sky, waiting for Soifon to say anything, to do anything, instead she just stood there, quiet, and it was making Yoruichi even more nervous.

"I'm.. sorry." Soifon finally stated, gulping down a lump that had formed in her throat.

"You should be.."

The small captain winced after Yoruichi's cold reply. She knew she wasn't going to be forgiven right away but had hoped Yoruichi would show at least some degree of empathy for her. "Would you.. come home?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Yoruichi said simply. "Besides.." she shrugged. "..wasn't it you who wanted a small break? I'm rather enjoying my time off!" she smiled wickedly, knowing her demeanor would most likely hurt Soifon.

The raven haired woman looked at her feet, hurt by her lovers demeanor of indifference. "So that's it then..?" she asked sadly. "You don't even want to try?"

"Why should I?" the Shihouin heiress asked bitterly, knowing she was probably going too far but she just couldn't help herself, she felt hurt and wanted Soifon to suffer for making her feel this way.

Taking a shaky breath, the small captain took a step forward. "We love each other.." she reasoned.

"You've got some way of showing it!" Yoruichi yelled. "A person who loves someone doesn't cheat on them!"

"But I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You betrayed my trust!" the dark woman yelled louder, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yoruichi.." Soifon said sadly and placed her hand on her lovers shoulder.

The woman instantly slapped it away. "Don't touch me.." she said quietly but her voice was so full of venom it made Soifon instantly back away. "I don't want to see you again.."

Soifon clutched the fabric over her aching chest, she felt she needed air and somehow her lungs just weren't working, she felt like she would faint.

"Please leave.." Yoruichi begged quietly, her voice strained.

"You don't mean that.. Yoruichi.." the small captain tried. "I love you.. please, I'm sorry.. please.." she cried quietly, falling on her knees as her legs just weren't supporting her weight anymore.

"Go home.." Yoruichi said monotonously as she turned her back on the smaller woman. "Don't come here anymore.."

"Yoruichi.." Soifon whispered, her vision going blurry. "Please.."

"Go home." she repeated and went indoors herself, leaving the love of her life crying outside. As she herself reached her room, Yoruichi couldn't help but to cry as well as she knew she had just lost something she knew she might never have again.

* * *

Many hours passed before Soifon finally made it back to Seireitei. She felt numb and that was to say she felt nothing. She was empty and broken, she couldn't cry even though she knew what she had just lost. Somehow everything just felt meaningless and that she knew, should have felt horrible. She had always been an ambitious woman, always driving herself hard to her goals but to know now, that she had no such goals, made living too simple. Did it make it worth living? No, but she wasn't that far into depression that she'd consider somehow hurting herself.

All she needed to do was to feel, she needed to feel something, anything. Hurt, happy, pain, enjoyment. It didn't matter what but something, since right now she didn't feel a thing.

Somehow her feet just started moving on their own, perhaps her mind had somehow unconsciously found a cure for her empty state as she noticed that she had left quarters and was now walking calmly on the rainy streets of the city. Her feet carried her past the 3rd division and straight to her second home, the training yard of the second squad. She brushed her fingers along the white walls surrounding the yard, noticing how she did feel all physical things like the coldness of the pouring rain, or the coarseness of the walls brushing on her fingertips. Usually the place rose up some sort of emotion inside of her, sparked a memory of something or just brought up the feeling of belonging as she walked around the yard, now she felt nothing.

Her feet took her further inside the large area dedicated to the 2nd division, she passed the archway to the maggot's nest and went further. She greeted the two guards that came across her on her way as she was starting to approach the barracks reserved for her men.

Her feet carried her all the way inside and she realized, that she now knew how her subconsciousness was working. She knew what her body was craving for to feel, she knew something like that would not leave her feeling empty and broken, she knew there was something that could make her feel complete again. That was something she needed. She needed to feel, in order to heal and function. The consequences following would just have to be dealt with later.

**-Chapter 015 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, this is getting slightly depressing now.. But I promise, there is light to be seen in the end of the road, you'll just have to wait and see!


	16. Hiders and Seekers

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Wow, I'm sorry! This chapter took me a while to get out.. Hope you like it!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 016**

"**Hiders and Seekers"**

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" the woman asked in disbelief. "The substitute shinigami was defeated?"

"Yes. They're treating him at the real world.. at Urahara's." the one reporting said carefully. The captain had been moody for the past week, occasionally she was happy, or at least seemed happy, but mostly she was on edge, snapping at her subordinates even with the slightest hint of failure.

"I see." Soifon nodded, still appearing rather busy with her paperwork. She felt frustrated, the substitute shinigami was strong, so the one to have defeated him must be really strong also and the fact that this incident involved, like always, Urahara, was extremely uncomfortable.

"This incident.." Koizumi started carefully. "..It um.. It resembles the case with the missing people."

"The one with the Arrancar?" the raven haired captain sighed thoughtfully.

"That is why.." Koizumi gulped. ".. the captain-commander ordered the secret ops to investigate."

"Ugh.."

"Our orders are to leave tomorrow, at dawn."

"I guess I have no other choice."

"I will.. come too." Koizumi smiled, blushing to the faintest shade of pink.

Soifon smiled back at her and stood up. She closed the distance between them, coming so close to the red head that their bodies were touching slightly. "Thank you." the small captain whispered in the girls ear, sending a powerful shock wave running through her with such a simple gesture.

"It's nothing." the girl responded, sounding out of breath as the voice the captain used reminded Koizumi of the tone of voice she so desperately wanted to hear every night.

Soifon smiled again, pulling away from the girl but not before placing a kiss on the girls lips. Koizumi wanted to deepen it but before she had the chance to, the captain turned serious suddenly. "We should prepare for departure. I will inform the men which group is to be dispatched with us."

"But we have 'till tomorrow.." Koizumi whined slightly, disappointed at the loss of contact.

"If whatever we're dealing with was able to defeat Kurosaki Ichigo.. then we better be prepared, and prepared well." Soifon said coldly.

The redhead bit her lower lip uncertainly, hurt by the rejection but she knew her captain was right. Koizumi had witnessed the strength of the substitute at that cave months ago, and knew it took more than a puny hollow to defeat the blond boy. "Yes, Soifon-sama." she nodded honorably, obeying the command. "Will I see you.. tonight?" the girl asked, hope evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure.." Soifon said, regret lingering in her tone. Every since that one night, she had been doing quite frequent visits to the barracks, every night cursing her own weakness for being unable to resist her bodily needs. She heard the girl behind her sigh, instantly feeling guilty. It was not like she didn't have any feelings for the girl, sure she cared about Koizumi but.. Soifon was still very much in love with Yoruichi and being rejected by her had hurt more that any physical wound ever could. Soifon cared for Koizumi but loved Yoruichi. Using the girl to fill the emptiness she felt every morning as she woke up alone in her bed was not a very honorable thing to do, Soifon knew this, but what was done, was done. After the first time, the second didn't seem any more wrong than the third, or the fourth time. What made it even worse was the fact that Soifon knew this wouldn't help her get Yoruichi back. She hadn't completely let go of hope of gaining her goddess back to her, but if the Shihouin heiress was to hear about this little affair of hers, Soifon knew she'd never even see the tan woman again. "I'll try to come.." she finally said, seeing as the girl was probably waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Alright.." Koizumi smiled gently and headed out.

Soifon sighed heavily and smacked herself atop the head. "I'm such an idiot.." she hissed at herself, feeling miserable.

* * *

"Did you manage to get contact in Soul Society, Kuchiki-san?" Urahara asked, watching as Tessai tended to the injured boy.

"Yes." Rukia nodded. "We'll get reinforcements tomorrow morning."

"Any idea who they're sending?" Ishida asked, lifting up his glasses.

"Sorry, they didn't say."

"It's fine." Kisuke smiled in his goofy way. "It'll give Kurosaki-san some time to recover as well."

"Inoue should be here any minute now." the black haired boy stated. "He'll be better in no time because of her."

"Hmm.. yes." Urahara nodded, humming thoughtfully. "Well, we have time to relax now, tomorrow the real battle starts. I want everyone to be well rested for that." he said seriously. "Yoruichi-san?"

"What is it?" the cat asked, wagging her tail lazily as she laid on the floor.

"Nothing." the man smiled. "Just making sure you're in this as well."

"Of course."

* * *

Evening ascended more quickly than on normal days, the whole day seemingly rush before Soifon's eyes as everything was prepared for tomorrows departure. She inspected every detail once more before nodding approvingly, noting everything was ready. She headed out of her office and as she came to a crossroad near the edges of the 2nd divisions grounds, she stopped, her mind trying it's best to decide which way to go. If she went left, she'd end up at the barracks again. There she would be warmly welcomed and the girl waiting there gave her the feeling of being wanted, being needed. She would sleep peacefully. If she went right, she'd eventually end up within her own neatly kept quarters. The thought didn't seem nearly as tempting, Soifon knew she'd feel lonely, cold and miserable all night.. she probably wouldn't even be able to sleep even though she felt herself rather tired.

The small captains sighed deeply and ran a hand through her raven locks, trying to grasp her thoughts which seemed to be coursing through her head in such a speed it made logical thinking almost impossible.

"Yo." a voice suddenly called.

Soifon looked around for the source of the voice. As her stormy gray eyes landed on the one speaking to her, the captain wasn't sure what to think. "Evening." she responded politely. As the woman before didn't take the initiative, the small captain decided to do so. "What do you want?"

she asked little less politely now as she was getting slightly on edge. There was only one reason Soifon could come up with as to why this person was to approach her.

The fierce woman sighed. "What'd ya think?"

"I don't wanna hear it." Soifon sighed also, trying to brush past the woman.

Kuukaku being much taller and physically stronger than Soifon, she easily blocked her, and firmly placed her hands on her own hips. "I don't care. Ya'll listen to me whether ya like it or not."

Soifon looked at her feet, guilt gnawing at her as she knew Yoruichi undoubtedly told Kuukaku what had happened. "Whatever you say to me won't change a thing.."

"Ya could at least stop fooling around!"

Shocked by Kuukaku's sudden outburst, Soifon took a small step backwards. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"There." the taller woman said, pointing towards Soifon's left. "Don't go there anymore."

Soifon opened her mouth to say some sort of protest, but closed it after realizing there was no point in denying what was going on. If Kuukaku said that, there was no doubt that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I haven't told Yoruichi yet." Kuukaku smirked, Soifon noticing that she clearly loved seeing the small captain uncomfortably grateful to her for that. "But if ya go there now.. or ever again, ya can be sure she'll know."

"Why are you doing this..?" Soifon asked quietly, feeling all the more guilty as now someone knew her dirty little secret.

"Honestly.." Kuukaku sighed, shaking her head lazily. "I couldn't care a rat's ass about ya but.." she said honestly, taking a small break. "..Yoruichi looks like shit these days. She's miserable and frankly.. I think yar sorry ass is the only cure for her." the Shiba woman admitted. "She misses ya.."

"Did.. did Yoruichi tell you this?"

"Hell no!" Kuukaku almost laughed. "She'd never say this kind of shit but I know her!" she shrugged. "Trust me on this.. She'll have ya back if ya just ask nicely."

Soifon didn't know what to say. "Thank you.." she finally said, looking at her feet nervously.

"I didn't do this for ya.."

"I know.."

"Well.. see ya around." Kuukaku waved her hand lazily and brushed past the woman. She didn't go too far though, she stayed to watch which road the small captain would take. Lucky for her, she chose the correct one.

* * *

Yoruichi sat on the wooden porch of the Urahara-store, watching at the ominous full moon. The night air was nice and crisp, making her small nostrils ting slightly with every inhalation. The full moon brought up memories that made her smile, despite how she felt at the moment. Yoruichi was still hurt and angry but more than anything, she missed her little bee.. She missed how Soifon smiled at her, how she still managed to make the tough captain blush occasionally.. her smell, her voice.. Yoruichi missed everything about her. The Shihouin heiress let out a deep breath and scratched the back of her ear with her back paw.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked behind her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" the cat asked, honest concern in her tone.

"Nah." Ichigo shrugged. "I've probably been sleeping the whole day." he reasoned.

Yoruichi smiled in her catty manner. The poor boy was covered with bandages, even though Inoue had done her magic on him. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah." he smiled slightly. "I wouldn't be if there wasn't for you guys."

"Don't mention it." the cat responded. "We all have to watch each others backs."

"Right." Ichigo nodded. "Um.."

"Yes?"

"Nothing.." Ichigo sighed, not really knowing how to ask his question. "Good night." he smiled, patted the cat atop her head and headed inside.

Yoruichi stayed outside for a while more, enjoying the feelings the full moon stirred inside her healing soul.

* * *

"Depart." the captain commanded and the group of the covert ops flashed into the Senkai gate.

Morning had come and much to Soifon's surprise, she had actually been able to sleep well. She wasn't sure if it was due to Kuukaku's comforting news or for the fact that she had been extremely tired but she didn't really care which one. She was merely happy she had been able to rest well.

Koizumi had said only few words to her this morning, probably hurt that she didn't go to her last night. Soifon stole a small glance at the red head but quickly looked away, she had to make an end of things with her but didn't know how she could without hurting the girl too badly.

The group passed to the real world without incident and found themselves in front of the familiar, small store which Soifon almost despised. She didn't bother to go inside, knowing they'd sense the reiatsu emitting from her group. It didn't take long for the owner of the store to step outside. "Come on inside!" he smiled warmly, catching Soifon off guard.

Soifon only looked at her men, who instantly flashed away to hide in a treetop or something, knowing they needed to stay out of sight if the enemy was looking for them. The small woman nodded at the man before her, entering the house alone as there was no need for everyone to squeeze themselves inside the small place. Soifon could just fill in the details to her group after this small "meeting" they were having.

Inside Soifon instantly noticed that the whole real world gang was there, the Quincy, the healer girl, the tall boy with strange powers and the substitute, even Kuchiki Rukia was there but that wasn't a huge surprise to the firm captain, whenever the substitute seemed to be question, the small royal girl was also somehow involved. She also noticed the small black cat in one of the corner, wagging her tail calmly. Soifon nodded politely, greeting everyone with this one, universal greeting and sat down as Urahara offered. Much to her dismay, she was seated so that her back was towards Yoruichi. She could feel the golden orbs burying into her, as if trying to melt a way inside her, to see her thoughts and emotions. The small captain swallowed a lump in her throat and coughed slightly. "So.." she said casually. "Kuchiki summoned for backup?"

"Yes, captain Soifon." the girl bowed slightly.

"I can explain." Ichigo said, stepping forward. "I was the one who made contact with the enemy after all.."

Soifon nodded, not really caring who gave her the details.

"I was just outside, patrolling for Hollows when suddenly I saw something familiar.. and not in a good way." he said, recalling the moments as he went on. "Those things that were in the cave, those zombies.. They were everywhere! They just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then there was a leader for them, an Arrancar and-"

The boy went on with the explanation and Yoruichi couldn't help but to marvel how calm Soifon could keep herself. The cat had moved to a spot where she could see that pale, serene face of the woman she loved and there was no indication on it that the woman was having any sort of mixed feelings. Yoruichi wasn't sure what to think of that.. Was Soifon trying her best to appear calm and collected, or was she already all that? Was Soifon already over Yoruichi? It had been some time since she rejected the womans approach but it hadn't been that long.. she couldn't possibly be over her yet, could she? She lifted her golden eyes off her feet and noticed stormy gray ones looking right at her. Yoruichi's mouth hung open slightly, there was something in those eyes that she couldn't quite grasp, something wild yet at the same time caring. But as soon as the eyes had landed on her, as quickly they looked away, leaving an empty hole inside Yoruichi, who couldn't help but to wonder what that look had meant.. and had it been intentional that she saw it.

"Right." Soifon nodded after listening to the whole complex story, filled with stupid and unnecessary details.

"The zombies only appear at night.. so that leaves us time to prepare." Urahara explained.

"There's no need." Soifon said coldly. "My men are already prepared." she continued, rising to her feet. "We will come when the evening ascends." she promised and headed outside.

Yoruichi couldn't help herself, her feet just jumped up also as she started following the woman she loved outside. The small captain stepped in the middle of the yard and was instantly surrounded by the covert ops. She gave out the orders and they all disappeared like they had appeared, quickly and silently. Only one still stood in front of Soifon, Yoruichi noticed and instantly recognized the girl. The cat was just about to approach the two when she noticed how strangely the two were acting. The girl got close to Soifon, real close, too close.. Yoruichi swallowed hard, she wasn't liking this at all.. But before anything really incriminating happened, Soifon backed away from the girl who flashed away after a small approving nod from the captain who was also about to leave.

"Wait!" Yoruichi said loudly and instantly bit her lip after that. She didn't know where that came from, she certainly wasn't thinking when she said that.

Soifon froze in her step, recognizing the voice instantly. She wasn't sure what to do now. She wanted to talk to Yoruichi, she wanted to hold her, kiss her.. she wanted her back but now wasn't the best time to start going through their personal lives. She turned around partially, painfully slowly looking into the golden eyes staring at her. "Y-yes?" she stammered, instantly flinching at her own display of nervousness.

"I ah.." the cat tried. "Well.. Good luck." Yoruichi said out of nowhere, mentally smacking herself atop the head. "Don't get hurt."

Obviously disappointed at Yoruichi's words, Soifon sighed deeply and looked away from the feline. "Yes." she said sternly. "Yoruichi-sama."

Hurt by Soifon's use of suffix, Yoruichi looked away painfully, feeling all the more dreadful as things were starting to look like they were really over. She didn't want that, Yoruichi didn't want the two of them to be over.. all she wanted was to hold Soifon to her and tell her she wants her back and that she loves her.. but before the cat had a chance to, Soifon flashed away, unable to bear the uncomfortable silence lingering between them any longer. Yoruichi sighed heavily, she would hopefully get another chance in the evening.. after this whole mess was solved.

* * *

Eventually the darkness of the evening ascended. The covert ops returned to the Urahara-store and were waiting outside, even Soifon decided to stay out, not wanting to face Yoruichi again after the uncomfortable and painful conversation they had earlier. If it even could be listed as a conversation.

The gang stepped outside, Urahara and Inoue staying behind. Soifon saw Kurosaki, the Quincy and the dark boy but Yoruichi was nowhere to be seen. That was probably for the best though, she would only distract Soifon even in the heat of battle.

They had split the Karakura town into sectors for each one to patrol. The covert ops were paired, everyone else had to manage the sector alone. As Soifon and Koizumi got to the part of the town they were assigned to guard, they could already see the mindless zombies wondering about aimlessly, trying their best to get some nutrition. The red head glanced at her superior who nodded in agreement, both flashing to attack the enemy after that.

It took a few hours before Soifon sensed a powerful spiritual energy close by, knowing everyone else was also alerted to the presence of the Arrancar. Soifon stopped her movement and started locating the enemy, she concentrated hard but suddenly opened her eyes in surprise. "It's coming." she said quietly. "It's coming this way."

Koizumi's eyes widened in surprise but before she had the time to say anything, a blast knocked her away from her captain. She landed on her rear and after the initial shock, she looked around for the attacker. Right before her eyes stood a large man, an Arrancar, obviously already in it's resurrection state and behind him was Soifon, gritting her teeth painfully. Panic washed over the girl as she noticed her captain was bleeding slightly from her upper arm as she was trying to stop the bleeding with her other hand. "Soifon-sama!" she yelled, rushing to aid the woman she loved.

"Stay back!" Soifon commanded, knowing this man was too tough for her young protégé to handle."Sting your enemies to death, Suzumebachi." the captain chanted, releasing her Zanpakutou, the weapon taking it's gauntlet like shape on her right hand.

"I've heard of this weapon." the Arrancar stated. "It was able to defeat the youngest of my brothers easily." he said, recalling how he had lost three of his brothers in a incident few months ago.

Not happy about the situation, Soifon attempted to take the small advantage she still could, the initiative and lunged forward, attempting to get her first strike at this man.

The Arrancar was obviously expecting this as he quickly evaded. He didn't flash far, just a few step away from Soifon and brought his hand towards her back. "Cero." he said quietly.

Surprised at the large man's speed, the captain instantly flashed away. She hadn't expected his sonido to be that quick so she had been unprepared for his back strike. Luckily Soifon was the fastest captain of the Gotei 13.

Again facing each other off, the two battlers tried to come up with a good strategy to defeat the other. They exchanged punches and kicks, combos of slashes and strikes as both were trying to analyze the other. After the quick low kick from Soifon, the Arrancar slightly lost its footing and stumbled backwards, the captain instantly seeing her opening as she rushed forward and stroke Suzumebachi in his chest. As she was attempting to back away, she noticed she couldn't move. After quickly inspecting the cause, she noticed that the enemy was holding her to himself. "Wouldn't want a second strike from that stinger, now would I?" he smiled gruesomely.

Soifon's eyes widened in shock. Impossible! This man couldn't possibly have come up with this plan. He intentionally let her strike him once so that he could stop her movement. She wasn't able to do a thing, even her blade was still firmly attached to his chest.

"Cero." the man repeated silently.

Soifon saw her inevitable doom as the man brought his hand before her head, the hand glowing with crimson red light. The small captain closed her eyes. She could already hear the energy building in the palm of his hand. Soon, soon she would be dead, free from all this hurt, all this sadness.. she sighed heavily and let a small smile grace her lips.

**-Chapter 016 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Muhahaa! Another cliffy! Hahaa! I love doing this!


	17. Loss

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N: **This chapter's short, sorry.. I just thought it was good to stop there. Besides, I got it out like in super speed!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emhasis

* * *

**Chapter 017**

"**Loss"**

.."Cero." the man repeated silently..

* * *

"Gah, there's no end to these things!" Ichigo yelled in frustration as he cut down yet another mindless zombie around him. After that one fell, it was quickly followed by another and another..

"Dammit!" he swore loudly.

He knew he'd never make it to the Arrancar like this. The boy sensed that someone was already battling him, he didn't recognize the spiritual energy but going by how strong it was, he reasoned it belonged to the tiny captain who was sent as backup for them.

He slashed his way through another group of the fiends, wondering where on earth they were spawning from. He felt bad to kill them, knowing that these mindless freaks were once residents of Rukongai but when no one, not Urahara, Kurotshuchi or even Unohana had come up with a cure for their transformation, killing them was inevitable.

"Dammit!" Ichigo swore again, getting all the more aggravated with every passing second. He dashed a lengthy jump but was once again blocked by the monsters. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

* * *

..Soifon saw her inevitable doom as the man brought his hand before her head, the hand glowing with crimson red light..

* * *

Having shared a border with the sectors, Chad and Ishida had joined up together, battling the zombies with well thought of strategy. The glassed boy kept his distance, shooting down the enemy with his reawakened powers while the dark boy prevented everyone from reaching him.

Their cooperation worked like a charm, they were quickly nearing the area where they could sense the battle going on. "Who is that, fighting the Arrancar?" Chad asked, striking down a zombie with his powerful arm.

"It's probably captain Soifon." Ishida answered, coming to the same conclusion Ichigo had.

"I have never witnessed her battles." Chad stated. "She seems strong." he continued, being able to evaluate the spiritual energy to some degree.

"Well, she is a captain in the Gotei 13." Uryuu said, shooting his blue arrows around.

"I heard she got the job because Yoruichi-san left Soul Society." Chad said a bit disapprovingly.

"They wouldn't give the job to just anyone, there are standards which a captain has to meet."

"Those are?"

"Like I know!" Ishida yelled, getting annoyed at the pointless chatter. "If you wanna know ask Yoruichi or Urahara.."

Chad hummed quietly.

* * *

..The small captain closed her eyes..

* * *

Rukia wasn't having trouble with the zombies, but like everyone else, she was having trouble killing all of them. They just kept coming and coming and coming, there was no end to them! She had used all her powerful techniques but that wave of the monsters was defeated, another wave took their place.

In order to be able to get to the battle against the Arrancar, she knew she's have to find someone to team up with. If she fought together with someone, they'd be able to combine their strength and use the other one's attack to open a pathway for the other to get to the Arrancar.

A sector next to her was held by Ichigo, so she knew where she should go. But there was a problem with that as well.. she'd have to cut her way through dozens of zombies just to get to Ichigo and even then, there was no guarantee that they would make it together. All this was taking too much time, she could only hope that captain Soifon would be able to defeat the Arrancar, as Rukia sense it was her who was battling the enemy.

* * *

..She could already hear the energy building in the palm of his hand..

* * *

_Should I go to her..? Maybe she needs help? No, she's a captain now.. she can take care of herself. She certainly doesn't need me.. She has her, I think.. they seemed like so.. Soifon.. I'm sorry.._

Yoruichi gritted her teeth and her hands balled into fists. She squeezed them shut so hard that she drew the barest hint of blood from her palms, her nails cutting into the soft flesh rather easily and surprisingly, unpainfully.

"Soifon.." she muttered quietly, watching from afar towards the direction where the petite woman was fighting them man twice her size. She couldn't get a clear view of things, but being an expert a sensing other people's spiritual energies, Yoruichi could easily tell how the battle was going.

She sensed both of them holding back, Soifon doing exactly how she had been taught to do from a very young age. Analyze your enemy. Yoruichi didn't know exactly how strong the Arrancar was, but she had faith in her former pupil. She knew Soifon was strong, much stronger than she had been before she had departed from Soul Society a century ago. She had made herself a captain and the head of the guard, Yoruichi couldn't help herself, she smiled lightly, she was proud of her little bee.

Suddenly something caught her interest, a fluctuation in Soifon's reiatsu. She was in trouble, her little bee was in trouble. No longer seeing any point in dreading over the past, Yoruichi dashed towards the scene of battle, caring for nothing else than to hold her little bee in her arms again.

* * *

..Soon, soon she would be dead, free from all this hurt, all this sadness.. she sighed heavily and let a small smile grace her lips..

* * *

The first one to appear at the scene was Ichigo. He coughed and waved hid hand before his face, trying to clear the cloud of dust from around him. "Dammit." he hissed, trying to see if anyone from his side was there. "Yo!" he yelled. "Rukia! Ishida! Chad!"

No answer was forthcoming as he made his way towards something, anything. He lost all his sense of direction in the smoke. The blond boy wondered if this was a technique the enemy had laid as a trap or if it was just a following cloud of small debris, being born from the explosion he heard on his way here. "Yoruichi-san! Soifon!" he tried yelling again, knowing it was latter who was at least a few minutes ago in this scene.

"Gah!" he yelled out in surprise as suddenly something crashed against his back, making him stumble slightly forward. He turned around quickly and was shocked by what he saw. "Hey!" he yelled. "You alright?" Ichigo asked as he rushed to her side. "Soifon?"

The small woman had a pained expression on her face, her brow furrowing into a deep scowl and her breath was ragged. She was conscious though and soon opened her stormy gray eyes. She pushed herself away from his supportive arms and attempted to stand up with little success.

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard!" Ichigo commanded, catching the small woman with ease before she hit the ground.

Roughly Soifon pulled herself away from the substitute and quickly gained balance on her own two feet. The blast had knocked the wind out of her, leaving her feeling slightly roughed up and woozy. Instantly she started locating the enemy, who she noticed had been stupid enough stay within the smoke. He would have no idea what struck him.

Ichigo watched at the calm, concentrated look on the captain's face. He realized she was onto something, so for once, he decided to keep quiet and watch. If her plan didn't work, he was always her to cover up for her.

After pinpointing the exact location of the enemy, Soifon dashed towards him, going with the silence of a covert op. She didn't make a sound, even the smoke around her seemed still, like no one had even moved there. She was a shadow. And the shadow found it's mark perhaps too easily. The Arrancar was dead.

Something new stirred inside Soifon as she witnessed a pool of blood trailing further into the smoke. She followed it, dread washing over her as she noticed a pair of feet before her. The feet belonged to someone familiar.

* * *

Yoruichi only made it to the scene now and found Ichigo standing alone, surrounded by a cloud of smoke, a stupid expression on his face.

The boy looked at her calmly and after a while, smiled in his confident manner. "Guess we won."

"Yeah." the woman nodded and looked around. "Did you kill it?"

"No." he shook his head. "Soifon did."

Yoruichi let out a breath of relief. She had rushed here as quickly as she could after sensing her little bee in trouble. She was happy that Soifon had managed to get out of her pinch on her own, or so she thought. "Where is she?"

"Um.." Ichigo said tried recalling, scratching the back of his head. "She went.. um.." he tried, but all he could see was still the gray mass of the smoke around him, making it impossible to remember the direction the woman had took. "Heh, I dunno." he shrugged, smiling goofily.

Yoruichi sighed. She weakly felt Soifon's spiritual energy and instantly realized that there was something quite not right about it. She swallowed hard as she started approaching the spot where she now knew Soifon was. As she got closer, she noticed the same trail of blood that Soifon had noticed, the same trail she had followed and in the end.. she found the same, horrible scene she wished she'd never had witnessed.

* * *

The small captain could no longer keep her tears from falling as she reached the spot she was aiming to, a place tainted with blood. She fell on her knees heavily, her hands hanging loosely at her sides for a second before bringing the fragile thing before her to her chest. "I'm sorry.." she whispered hoarsely as she buried her head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry.." she repeated, her voice strained as she calmly rocked the fragile thing in her arms.

The broken, lifeless form of Koizumi Miharu.

**-Chapter 017 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yes, yes.. It was short, like I said but gimme a break, there wasn't that much dialogue in this chapter! Oh and yes.. Hmm.. It's a bit sad, I know.. But we reached some sort of conclusion now, an epic climax to the story! And it's not really a bad cliffhanger now so.. be grateful!


	18. Cooling Down

"**Ebony & Gold"**

**A Bleach story**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**A/N:** Yay, another chappie!

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Memories_

Emphasis 

* * *

**Chapter 018**

"**Cooling Down"**

"Second squad captain?"

Soifon didn't respond, she kept her stare fixed on the ground, a few steps away from her feet.

"Captain Soifon?"

Unohana, standing next to the small captain placed her hand on her small shoulder, snapping Soifon to attention. She looked around the large room, confusion written all over her face, as if she hadn't even realized where she was. The 4th squad captain smiled sadly and nodded towards the captain-commander. Soifon opened her mouth to say something, but realized she hadn't been listening to her commanding officer at all.

"I ordered you for short leave. A week should do, am I correct?" the elder man said calmly, not blaming her for her absentmindedness.

"There is no need-" the petite captain tried protesting.

Yamamoto tapped his walking stick against the floor. "Dismissed." he stated, concluding the captains' meeting, leaving Soifon no chance of finishing her protest.

The small captain sighed heavily and accepted her forced holiday, deciding she could make good use of the time to improve her strength.

"How are you feeling?" Retsu asked kindly, surprising the small captain again by landing a hand on her shoulder.

Soifon shrugged. "I'm fine, I don't really understand what the big fuss is about.. Covert ops die all the time in battle."

"I thought she was more of a special case.." the motherly captain said calmly, squeezing Soifon's shoulder.

"..."

"As I thought.."

"I.. should go." Soifon stated, retreating herself from the older woman. She bowed her head slightly, respecting how her college was clearly offering her a shoulder should she need it. Soifon appreciated the effort, though she felt no need for it. She had already done her part of grieving.

She walked out the large room and out of the central yard, making her way towards her own division. She walked on the outer catwalks of the 2nd squads main building, making her way towards her office. On her way she was greeted by her hassle of a vice-captain, the man literally twice her size spewing cookie crumbs in her hair as he spoke. Soifon swallowed hard, she was not in the mood for this right now.. admittedly it would be great to vent out all of her frustrations on Oomaeda but that just wouldn't be very fair on the lummox. Instead the small captain settled to sighing heavily, swallowing down her anger as she tightened her hands into fists and continued her way past the man, into her destination.

The office was neat as ever, only thing different about it was now the memories assorted with it.. Soifon would never see or hear her young protégé here again, sadly, this was the place they spend most of their time together. Soifon shook her head calmly, shaking the thoughts out her mind. She needed to finish a few reports before retiring to her holiday and thinking about.. Koizumi, just distracted her. She took a deep, calming breath and picked up her pen. After this day, she'd have a whole week to think about her, now, she just needed to concentrate on something, anything but the red headed girl.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked, concern in her voice.

The boy, slightly surprised by her question, shrugged lazily and leaned heavily on the railing, standing on the porch. "Fine I guess.."

The tan woman nodded and came to stand next to him. It had been only a day since the battle and everyone had their spirits down due to what had followed the fight against the Arrancar.

"It was just.. wrong." Ichigo shook his head. "There was nothing I could do.."

"No one had a chance to do anything, don't blame yourself.." Yoruichi stated, self loathing wouldn't be doing anyone any good, and it certainly wouldn't change things from the way they were now.

"Soifon was there.." Ichigo countered. "She's a captain, she's supposed to be strong, right?" he said, raising his voice slightly as he was starting to get aggravated. Even though the boy hadn't known Koizumi that well, he was still deeply hurt by her loss. This was the first time since he became a shinigami that someone he had actually know had died.

Yoruichi looked away from the boy, knowing he was just venting out his anger. The boy wasn't really blaming Soifon.

"She has a Bankai, right?" he continued and slammed his hands hardly against the railing. "Why didn't she use it?"

The Shihouin heiress shrugged. "She probably didn't have the time.." She felt almost like scolding the boy in front of her, he just depended on Bankai too much.

"It takes long for her to prepare it?" he asked and made a disbelieving grunt in his throat.

"I wouldn't know." Yoruichi smiled. "I've never seen her Bankai."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "I thought she was your pupil?"

"She hadn't achieved it before I left."

"Oh.." Ichigo sighed, not really knowing what to say. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." Yoruichi grinned playfully.

Ichigo smiled. "She's.. close to you?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"I'm sorry.." the boy said and turned around. Leaning his lower back and elbows against the wooden railing, the blond boy apologized. "I'm sorry.. for you know? Making it sound like her fault.. It's just that-"

"-I understand." Yoruichi cut her off. "Seeing someone die in the battlefield is always hard.."

Ichigo nodded calmly and pushed himself up. "Well.. it can't be changed."

"I should go." the slender woman stated.

"Seireitei?" the substitute asked, smirking slightly.

"You know it." Yoruichi answered, also flashing a grin of her own though inside she felt rather nervous of seeing the woman she was still hoping to seen.

* * *

Soifon was getting ready to head home, she still had a few things she needed to check before leaving, one thing was to make sure Oomaeda was equipped to be in charge for the coming 7 days. She sighed, she wasn't the least excited about the idea of the large man running her squad, though she knew the vice-captain was not as stupid as he allowed himself to be seen. "Oomaeda." she called for him, the large man lazily appearing before her. "You got the necessary papers?"

"Yeah, yeah.. everything is here, schedules, training programs.." he answered in his laid back attitude.

Normally Soifon might have scolded him for it, but now she just didn't have the energy for that. "Good.. I'll leave things to you then." the captain said, brushing her way past him. "Don't let me down." she warned, showing him a threatening sideways glance over her shoulder.

She exited the office and made her way on the catwalks. She wasn't particularly a "holiday" person. She rarely had any time for herself, the last six months or so she had spent every minute of her allowed time with Yoruichi. This made her scowl slightly, she had absolutely no idea what she should do. She shrugged mentally, deciding that heading home would be a good start.

Soifon made her way to the courtyard, she walked near the wall, brushing her fingers against the coarse concrete. She felt slightly out of place, somehow she felt like she was leaving for good, even though she was going to be away for only a week.

"Hey." a voice suddenly spoke to her.

Soifon was getting slightly irked now, this was the second time this week when someone was just able to sneak up to her and surprise her. She wasn't that surprised by who she was approached by, only a handful of people would be capable of such a feat. "Hello." she nodded, hating how her voice sounded so fragile at the moment.

Yoruichi looked at her lover, or former lover, she wasn't quite sure where they stood now. The woman before her seemed so timid with her movements that it reminded her of the Soifon she first met a little over a century ago. The fact was a bit unsettling. "How are you feeling?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Soifon sighed. "I'm fine." she stated harshly, probably trying to convince herself more than the beautiful woman before her.

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?" the small captain asked coldly, Yoruichi's rejection still bleeding like an open wound in her heart.

"I.. miss you." the woman admitted and took a small step forward.

"Now really isn't the time for this." Soifon sighed heavily, her chest suddenly starting to feel rather tight.

"Soifon.." Yoruichi sighed, feeling the struggle going on inside her little bee.

"I.." Soifon started and bit her lower lip nervously. "I need some time alone.."

The Shihouin heiress swallowed the anxiety down, and cast her eyes down at her feet. Soifon seemed so lost.. like a little kid. She was cold, this wasn't how she had expected things to turn out. She realized now, that she might have been too cold when she had turned her lover down, she was starting to feel like she would never get to hold her little bee in her embrace..

Soifon looked away. This was painful, too painful. She hadn't prepared for any of this to happen. She had anticipated that Yoruichi might come to see her but this was too suddenly, she hadn't had the time to prepare herself for this. The small captain didn't know what she could say.. It was obvious that Yoruichi was telling the truth, there was no question about that.. but would she still want her if Soifon would come clean with Yoruichi. Somehow the small captain doubted that, if Yoruichi found out exactly how close she had been to the young shinigami, she felt like she'd lose her forever. She didn't want that.

"I ah.. I understand." Yoruichi nodded finally.

"I.. miss you too." Soifon confessed and lifted her eyes from the ground. Her stormy gray eyes met with fiery gold, instantly making her look away again. There was so much in Yoruichi's eyes that she just couldn't handle at the moment. She wanted for her to come back home, she wanted her lover to comfort her, to tell her everything was alright.. even if it was a lie. On the other hand, she felt extremely guilty for these feelings. It hadn't even been 48 hours since Koizumi died. She had been the last person to lay her eyes upon her naked body, the last person to touch her.. Giving someone else the privilege to do so now would be a violation against the redheads honor.

"Then..?" Yoruichi asked.

"I still wish to be alone for awhile." Soifon said, feeling bad to turn down her lover.

The goddess nodded. "How long?"

Soifon knew Yoruichi wouldn't wait for her forever. She just needed time to settle her feelings, time to let herself cool down. She knew she loved Yoruichi and as much as she hated to admit it, she had never loved Koizumi.. she had only used her, like the young one had once accused her. She had been right. "Tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow?" Yoruichi asked. "What about it?"

"Could you.. come see me?" Soifon asked a bit unsurely. "Tomorrow evening?"

The way Yoruichi smiled after hearing Soifon's question made the captain's heart melt. "Of course." the heiress instantly agreed. "I'll see you then." she smiled again and took a step forward. She reached for Soifon's hand and took it, the contact making electricity run through her veins.

Soifon blushed despite herself, rewarding Yoruichi with a smile of her own. "Yeah.." she sighed quietly. Maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't be as difficult as she had thought.

* * *

Late at night, Soifon laid on her bed, unable to fall asleep. Many things coursed through her mind, most of them revolving around her self loathing at the moment. She wanted Yoruichi. She loved Yoruichi. She missed Yoruichi. Now they probably had a chance to be together again but then there was the issue of her betrayal.. She wasn't so sure Yoruichi would want her if she knew about Koizumi.

Telling her Goddess the truth scared Soifon to her very core. She never wanted to see that kind of expression on her beautiful face, never again. Once had been enough, and then, she hadn't even fully betrayed her. She could only imagine how terrible it would be now..

The small captain shook her head slightly and turned to one side, exhaling a deep breath of aggravation. She closed her eyes again, trying to get some well earned rest but her mind just refused to shut down. She sighed, she probably deserved this.

Koizumi's face refused to leave her alone, the cold, shocked expression.. her last expression. It haunted Soifon, she felt guilty for her death and why shouldn't she, she really was responsible. She was Koizumi's superior officer.. but on the other hand, none had ordered her to intervene with the battle, just the opposite. Soifon had ordered her to step back, also, protecting Soifon had been Miharu's assignment.

"Ugh.." Soifon grunted and threw herself on her back again, the bed squeaking in protest of such a sudden, violent move. Again the captain tried closing her eyes but as sleep didn't come to her, she forcefully, with deep concentration, forced her mind to think of something else besides the redhead. Her mind wondered to Yoruichi.. She recalled the conversation they had just before she came home. Yoruichi had looked great like always, a little tired but thats given, considering what a long day they had behind them. Soifon on the other hand knew that she had looked like crap, still did with her bloodshot eyes and tussled hair. She sighed again and this time allowed a small smile to creep up her lips. She forced herself to think what she had thought as she watched the retreating back of her former master, her lover, her Goddess.

Maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't be as difficult as she had thought.

**-Chapter 018 END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Not much to say here.. um, make that nothing actually. Oh, reviews make me go BOOM! ^^ (so be careful..)


End file.
